The Dreaded
by CaptainRyano
Summary: The Dreaded… an ancient legendary assassin, undisturbed for years, awakens from his slumber after sensing a rising threat in Remnant. Now, he has a list. Adam Taurus. Roman Torchwick. Cinder Fall. Salem. They all have to die.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

(=Chapter One=)

_Beacon, 3 Weeks before the events of Volume 1_

Ozpin sighed to himself as he set down his signature cup of coffee on his desk. He gazed inside of it, hoping that it would magically refill itself somehow, but he knew that such things were not possible. As far as he was aware.

He tapped the surface of his desk, bringing a series of displays to light, all showcasing different types of information. News reports. Stock exchange. Grimm activity. Student transcripts.

Deciding to focus on the latter, Ozpin began skimming through the files of potential Beacon candidates, eventually tapping on one that had caught his eye.

"_Jaune Arc. Interesting that he would apply here. His parents both attended Mistril."_ He wondered to himself.

The sounds of an approaching elevator could be heard from the other side of the room. The elevator doors opened, and a blonde haired women entered the room.

"Glynda." Ozpin greeted as she approached. She noted what was on his screen and gave a small, yet noticeable smile as she set down a fresh cup of coffee on his table. "It's good to see that you're actually working on those transcripts instead of gazing through your window for once." She said as she stood at his side. Gracefully grabbing the coffee, Ozpin sipped its warm, caffeinated contents. "She's still out there, Glynda. Causing whatever mayhem she has planned. Gazing through that window allows me to focus. On both what I should plan… as well as what is at stake."

"Speaking of what is at stake…" Glynda said as she held out a tablet for him. "You have a message from Qrow." Ozpin took it. "What of it? Any further developments?" He asked as he unlocked it. "I am unsure. The message is encrypted."

Ozpin froze momentarily at her words. If Qrow had sent an encrypted message, that meant that something serious was in motion.

He placed the tablet onto his desk, and the message began to be decrypted. Glynda crosses her arms as she watched the progress bar. "Let's hope it's something good for once." She muttered impatiently. "You and I both, Glynda." Ozpin replied.

After a few seconds, the progress bar reached 100%, and the message came up on the main display.

**The Dreaded has risen.**

Glynda visibly paled at the message, and Ozpin almost immediately rose to his feet, gripping his cane as he did so. "What does this mean for us?" Glynda asked. "I need a Bullhead." Ozpin said, already walking towards the elevator. "Take care of things while I'm gone."

"What? Where are you going?" Glynda asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I cannot say, for everyone's sake," he called over his shoulder. He entered the elevator, and faced her. "Trust me." Were his final words before the elevator doors sealed shut before him.

Glynda sighed to herself, rubbing her eyes before reaching for the coffee he had left on his desk.

"It's getting harder everyday to do that, Oz…" She muttered softly to herself.

_Several hours later, in the deserts of Vacuo_

Ozpin stepped off of the Bullhead, his fine leather shoes meeting the rough desert sands of Vacuo. "If I do not return in an hour, then I will be dead." Ozpin said to his pilot. "If that is the case, then you are free to leave." The pilot gave a conflicted face, not expecting the bluntness that had been said, but nodded regardless. With that said, Ozpin set off into the desert plains.

Despite it being night, it was still considerably warm in Vacuo. But Ozpin pressed onwards regardless, banishing his own discomfort.

After several further minutes of travel, a sandstone temple came into view. Upon closer inspection, it was covered in ancient warnings, written in several different languages, both modern as well as extinct. Unfazed, Ozpin pressed on.

He continued forwards down a dark, dusty hallway, which had been left undisturbed for decades, perhaps centuries. As he travelled through it, the sounds of scraping could be heard, unmistakably metal. With every scrape, came a metallic _cling_. Ozpin entered the room from which the sound came from.

There, he saw a figure crouched in shadow, with the point of their sword buried in the ground. In his hand was a smaller blade, which was scraping along the sword, acting as a sharpener. This continued for several more moments, before the figure looked up, finally acknowledging Ozpin.

"**Wizard."** It spoke, with a deep, rough voice. Ozpin approached.

"I was told that you were meant to be in slumber for centuries at a time." He said.

"**That is correct."** The figure replied, focusing back on its work.

"Then what has changed?" Ozpin asked dryly.

The figure finally stood up, emerging from the shadow of the room. He was much larger then he had first appeared, standing at seven feet tall, in the light he seemed adorned in ornate looking armour made from what appeared like stone. Rising to his full height, he looked down upon Ozpin.

"**A plan is in motion. One that will undoubtedly change this world forever. Yet I see it as an opportunity." **

"To kill." Ozpin commented.

"**Yes. To kill."** The figure replied. "**Do you stand against me?"** He questioned.

"It depends on who you plan to take out, Dreaded." Ozpin responded.

"**The Witch. As well as her pawns."**

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly, partially out of surprise. "Really? Why stand against her now?"

"**Because if her plan succeeds, then all life in this world will be purged until it is all but dust." **The figure replied, inspecting its bronze-tanned sword.

"...And a world without life means a world where you cannot kill." Ozpin remarked.

"**Correct."**

Although he did not show it, Ozpin was flooded with relief, and released a breath he didn't realise that he had been holding. While he obviously did not see eye-to-eye on everything The Dreaded desired, he found himself glad that he did not stand against him.

"_Perhaps he could be a powerful ally of ours…"_ Ozpin pondered.

A question for another time, he decided.

"Very well then. I shall leave you to your… preparations." He said, and began heading towards the exit.

"**A question, Wizard."**

Ozpin stopped, and turned back towards The Dreaded.

"**Do Silver eyed warriors still walk on this realm?"** Ozpin tilted his head slightly, not expecting such a question from someone like them. So he chose to answer honestly.

"They do, although not in as large numbers as before. They are quite rare."

The Dreaded nodded to himself slightly, processing the information, before returning to sharpening his sword.

With that, Ozpin turned back and left.

"An interesting development indeed." He mused to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: First To Fall

**Hello readers! I realize that I didn't actually introduce myself in the first chapter. How rude of me. But yes! Welcome to The Dreaded! Better late than never. **

**I'd just like to thank you guys for the favs and follows. I know it may not seem like much to some people, but seeing as this is my first Fanfic EVER, I think I did alright! I guess. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

(=Chapter Two=)

_Vale, 2 Weeks before Beacon opens_

With a cry, Ruby kicked her attacker through the nearby window, shattering it as the black-suited henchman went flying. Only warming up, Ruby subdued a further three attackers who stood against her with her scythe Crescent Rose, before aiming it at the man **in the** white trench coat.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman muttered to the closest body as he dropped his cigar.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an _eventful_ evening." Roman began, emphasizing each remark as he grinded his cane on his discarded cigar. "And, as much as I'd _love_ to stick around, I'm afraid _this_…" He rose his cane at Ruby as a small iron sight popped up.

"...is where we part ways."

Roman suddenly felt a sharp pain flaring up his right arm. Caught off guard, he almost dropped his cane in surprise, which allowed his young opponent to escape.

Upon inspection, he found that his arm had been grazed by a throwing knife of sorts. His Aura had done a good job deflecting the attack, but it had still managed to cut him deep enough to stagger him.

And tear his _lovely_ white coat.

Roman growled to himself as he quickly fired in the general direction of little red riding hood, _several times,_ before searching for his second attacker.

But he saw no one.

Noting how little red was still recovering from his attacks, he quickly ran and leapt onto a ladder on the side of a tall brick building, wasting no time in climbing it. As he reached the top, he pulled out his scroll and pinged his location to Cinder.

The plan was, hopefully, she would arrive with a Bullhead to pick him up. If she kept up her end of the bargain, that was.

But as he sent the signal, of course, the annoying red hooded girl appeared behind him. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Persistent," Roman muttered before Cinder's Bullhead roared into view before them. He promptly leaped into the ship's rear bay, and pulled out a fire dust crystal had snagged from the shop. "End of the line, Red!" Roman shouted as he threw the shard at her feet, before shooting it with his cane. He laughed maniacally as he saw the girl be consumed by the large explosion that followed.

Or so he thought.

As the smoke cleared, he realized that little red was still very much alive, to his annoyance. And on top of that, there was now a _second_ person on the roof with her.

"A _second _huntress? Oh, for fu-" Roman's curse was cut off by an explosion from above him.

"Ugh. Brothers, kill me now." He grumbled as he entered the ship's rear bay. "We gotta huntress!" He shouted to Cinder, as the sounds of explosions continued to hit the aircraft. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the back bay as Roman took ahold of the controls. As he gripped the joystick, he winced, and noted from the hole on his suit that he was, in fact, bleeding. _Perhaps his aura hadn't done as good a job as he'd thought..._

Annoyed, he pulled up his sleeve to inspect the wound but didn't find what he was expecting.

Around the cut, black cracks spiraled outwards from his skin, pulsing sickly in pace with his heartbeat. Around the wound, his veins were bulging across his skin, and his arm itself was fading to a dull, ashen colour. As he focused on his breathing, he felt some of his adrenaline die down, and came to realize that his entire arm felt cold, and that he'd lost feeling in his fingers.

"What the hell…" He muttered.

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Alarms screaming in his face, Roman glanced through the Bullhead's windshield to view the ongoing fight, all the while struggling to remain composed. He saw the blonde haired huntress summoning clouds around his aircraft, and noted with alarm how they began to grow larger. Shards of ice slammed onto the ship, damaging it further. Roman quickly dodged a stray shard as it pierced the bulletproof windshield, impacting on the headrest his head had just been moments ago. Multiple alarms and alerts began to pop up on the ship's displays, indicating damage in several locations. This night was definitely not going to plan.

"We're going to need to wrap this up!" Roman yelled to Cinder, as she quickly fired another attack at the pair on the rooftop, causing debris to fly in every direction. Her enemy took advantage of this, however, as she drew up the rubble and directed it towards the Bullhead. Roman heaved the ship sideways, and the attack was deflected onto the side of the ship. A critical alarm popped up, indicating that one of the engines had been damaged. Cinder, frustrated by this outcome, incinerated the remaining debris.

"That's it, I'm calling it," Roman said as he shifted the controls to the right, guiding the ship around before accelerating away from the rooftop. After they were at a safe distance from the scuttle, between the huntresses, Cinder entered the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's seat. She was obviously pissed. "Well. That certainly could've gone better." Roman commented. She didn't respond, preferring to show the displeasure clearly present on her face. As she looked to Roman, her eyes landed on his arm, and her frown deepened.

"I dunno what it is. Poison?" He suggested. She got up from her seat to get a better view of the wound. He looked to her and saw...fear? Nervousness? Worry?

Whatever it was, it was a first for Roman.

"Land at the warehouse. We need to re-evaluate our plan." She said. Roman felt his stomach sink at her words.

"_If we've got to start something this big from scratch again, something's going down. What's her game?" _Roman thought.

_Meanwhile, back at the rooftop_

"You're a huntress…" Ruby said in awe as she stared up at Goodwitch.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

As Goodwitch began to scold Ruby for her quote on quote 'reckless actions', a hooded figure watched afar from another rooftop. He turned in the direction that the Bullhead had travelled.

And inhaled deeply.

"**I can sense their fear. Their uncertainty."** The Dreaded pondered. He leapt from the rooftop onto the ground below, the street cracking before his weight. He began to walk slowly, tailing his target.

"**That will be their undoing."**

_Several hours later, somewhere in Vale_

"...So what are you saying?" Roman asked, glaring at Cinder.

"What I'm _saying,_ is that you must go into hiding." Cinder replied, displeased. "That injury on your arm is a mark, meaning you've been targeted. Whoever is hunting you could jeopardize our entire operation."

Roman glanced to Neo who stood to his left. Although she hid it well, he could see the fear in her eyes. The worry.

"...And I should just stay put until this mark just, what- goes away?" Roman continued, exasperated from his lack of control. Cinder sighed and began to walk away from him, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"More or less. It should be gone in a few days."

Roman remained silent at that. Momentarily satisfied, he inspected his wound for what felt the hundredth time in the last hour. The bleeding had stopped- a good sign to be sure- but the numbness remained, now spreading to his forearm.

"Welp! No point in just wasting time, right?" Roman said, while rising to his feet with a flourish. He'd attempted to lighten the tone in the room, but it stubbornly remained as icy as ever. Instead, he turned to Neo.

"Now, kid, I know you really don't want to hear this, but you're going to need to keep your distance from me. For your own safety."

Neo shook her head in disagreement. Roman sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Neo. Don't make this hard for me." She shook her head again more forcefully, this time clearly showing her distress. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry about me, kid. Seriously. I'll be alright by myself. That's a promise." He told her gently.

After some reluctance, Roman and Neo's hug broke apart, and Roman left the warehouse.

Neo followed suit soon after, her eyes never straying from the floor...

"So. Do you think they bought it?" Mercury asked, emerging from the shadows, accompanied by Emerald. "Of course he did." Cinder replied, taking a seat next to a nearby table. "That mark will never go away until he's dead. So it's best we cut ties with him now while we have the chance."

"Who will take care of finishing his job, then?" Emerald asked, joining Cinder at the table.

"Adam will take care of the remaining tasks." Cinder said, overlooking the map of Vale on the table. "For now, we must prepare for phase 2."

_Many hours later, on the outskirts of Vale_

Roman sighed to himself as he got up from his couch, failing once again to fall asleep. His eyes met with the time on his scroll, which displayed (much to his annoyance) the early hours of the morning. Sighing, he checked the table beside him, fumbling in the dark for a brief moment, before his fingers brushed against his rifle. He relaxed, reassured by its weight.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he noted the large axe-holding mechanism attached to the entrance of his apartment, designed to swing _said_ _axe_ at whoever unlocked and attempted to open the door. When in the kitchen, he pulled out a cup from the pantry, feeling for a pair of handguns inside before he finally grabbed a cup of his liking. He clicked on the coffee machine, putting the cup inside of it, and waited.

Roman rubbed his hands on his arms as the cool winds from the night entered his apartment from his open window, and finally allowed himself a chance to relax. The feeling seemed to have finally returned to his arm, he realised, as he felt warmth return to his fingers. He flexed his hand and smiled. "_Looks like I'll be getting through this mess after all." _He decided. Roman looked back and grabbed his now filled cup of coffee, and took a small sip, allowing his mind to wander...

…

Wait.

He hadn't left the window open.

As this realization flashed through his mind, he became hyper-aware of his surroundings. He immediately became aware of the large figure who was directly next to him. Dropping his coffee, he drew a handgun from his rear pocket and aimed towards the figure.

But his movement was far to slow.

In an instant, rough hands seized him, wrenching his arm sideways with a sickening _CRACK_. Roman bit back a cry as his legs buckled, and he went with the movement—

But he used this momentum to pivot downwards, then left, his free hand flashing forward, plunging a dagger, hilt deep, into the figure's exposed torso.

"_You will not get the better of me_," Roman hissed as he stumbled backward to the floor. He hadn't made a large wound, but it would do.

But the figure showed no sign of slowing down. Without faltering it stalked forward, and seized him roughly by the throat in one sudden, practiced motion, yanking him several feet off the ground.

"**I want to know the location of your superior."** The figure said calmly.

"**Where they operate, and who they work with. If you do not comply, you die." **

As darkness slowly crept around his vision, Roman grimly assessed his options.

He knew that if he revealed Cinder's plan, her location… he might survive, but this person would hunt her down, and any of her other connections.

They would go after Neo.

His mind was made up, and slowly, Roman opened his mouth.

And spat in his attacker's face.

"Go… to hell," he said, smiling with bloody lips.

The figure stared into his eyes.

…

"**Unfortunate." **

The Dreaded's grip around Roman's neck tightened until he heard an audible _snap, _and the robber's lifeless body crumpled ground. He quietly took stock of the situation, before glancing back at the blade still embedded in his torso. Without hesitation, he grabbed it by the handle and tore it from his body, the blade slick with black blood. Thoughtlessly, he dropped the weapon beside the corpse, before approaching the open window to leave.

"**One less annoyance out of the way."** The Dreaded muttered to himself.

**~ Dun dun dun! Somebody is already dead. Sorry, Neo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Developments

**Hey guys, welcome back. Got another chapter for you all to read. Hope you enjoy.**

_Beacon Academy, 9 Days after Initiation _

Ozpin looked up from his screen as the elevator doors to his office opened. A man wearing a familiar set of white military fatigues entered the room, and Ozpin stood to greet him. "Good evening, General." He said, hands professionally clasped behind his back.

"Please, Oz, no need for the formalities. It's always good to see a friend." Ironwood responded with a smile, offering his hand to shake. Ozpin accepted, returning a smile of his own.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of flying across the planet to meet you?" Ironwood asked, taking a seat across from Ozpin's desk, and Ozpin followed suite with his own seat.

"We need to talk, James." Ozpin said, hands intertwined in front of him. "Have one of _those_ talks, if you catch my meaning." The smile on Ironwood's face fell, and he leaned forward.

"I'm listening." He replied flatly.

"Do you remember what I told you about The Dreaded?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course." Ironwood said. "An ancient warrior who does anything in his power to take down his target. Why do you ask?" Ozpin flipped his display around to face Ironwood.

"Because it appears that he is back."

Ironwood looked to the display, his face bathed in the harsh blue light.

"_Criminal Roman Torchwick found dead in Vale apartment"_

The room seemed to hold its breath for a moment.

He looked back at Ozpin. "...How do we know this was him? And why go after Torchwick, of all people?" Ironwood asked, not entirely convinced by the article. Ozpin tapped a key on his keyboard, and an image replaced the article, of a blade covered in in a jet black substance.

"Do you see this blade? It was found next to his body. What do you think it is covered in?" Ozpin asked. Ironwood humoured him.

"I'm unsure. Oil?" He suggested. "Blood," Ozpin answered grimly, "From The Dreaded. It seems despite Torchwick's best efforts, that was the worst he was able to do before he was killed. Which is nothing compared to what I've seen him go through, that is for certain."

Ironwood raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you know so much about this... 'Dreaded' figure?" He asked.

"That's the other reason that your here, James." Ozpin responded.

"During the later years of The Great War, it was no secret that Vale and Vacuo were on the losing side of things, despite their best efforts. But it was around then that in the deserts of Vacuo, a long forgotten temple was found. The markings on the temple warned of an ancient danger inside, one that could possibly unleash untold powers unlike the world had seen until then.

Believing it to be a potential weapon, the King's of Vacuo and Vale chose to travel to this temple, in hopes that it could turn the tide of the war. Once inside, they found a sarcophagus, covered in markings describing a dark yet powerful weapon, created by the Brother of Darkness. The King's began a ritual, and summoned this ancient power.

This power was The Dreaded; A mixture of the two worst things on the planet. Man…and Grimm. The King's of Vacuo and Vale described their situation to The Dreaded, and so they formed an agreement. The Dreaded would help them in their final battle in an attempt to end the war, so long as he could do the one thing that he was best at: Killing.

It is true that in the last battle of the war, that the King of Vale cut down hundreds of fighters. But what is not told is how The Dreaded was also in the final battle. Where the King would cut down several men, The Dreaded would cut down dozens. When the King brought hundreds to their knees, The Dreaded slaughtered thousands in their tracks. And it was because of this, that they eventually won the war.

It was then that The Dreaded, pleased with his work, traveled back to his temple to rest, and was meant to lay dormant for centuries at a time." Ozpin said, concluding his story.

"Until now." Ironwood said, still processing Ozpin's tale.

"Yes. Until now. Which is exactly why I wanted you to know that he is out there." Ozpin remarked. "Doing what he does best." He gestured a hand to the article.

"I want you to know this, James, not because I trust you. But because in the event that he chooses to fight us, or our path's clash, it may come down to you to be the one to stop him." Ozpin said darkly. "The seeds of our future...are sown in his past."

Ironwood nodded his head in agreement. "I understand."

_Meanwhile, in Downtown Vale_

"But Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby cried as her older sister had to practically drag her away from a nearby bakery.

"No buts, Rubes," Yang replied, still pulling her away. "You need to save your lien for dust, not waste it all on cookies." Ruby pouted. "So cruel."

"So, are we all set to go back to the dorm?" Asked Blake, joining the two sisters.

"I believe so." Weiss responded, joining the group of three with her arms full of shopping bags. "Someone's been shopping," Yang commented, eying the bags. "Need a hand there, Princess?"

"I absolutely...do….not." She quipped back, as the weight of the bags threatened to cause her to fall. Yang snorted.

"Don't worry, Weiss! I will help you!" Ruby declared, using her semblance to scoop up all of Weiss' bags into her hands. Her plan worked surprisingly well, except there was a single issue: Ruby's sight was blinded by the bags.

"Ruby, you dolt! Let me carry some!" Weiss yelled at her partner.

"I….! I got it! I'm good!" Ruby replied, despite _not_ being good.

"Watch it Ruby! Careful of the pedestrians!" Yang said as Ruby blindly walked into a crowd of people. Her plan was going downhill fast.

"Oop! Sorry! Ugh! My bad! Sorry! Hey! Careful!" Ruby cried as she was knocked into several people. Eventually, Ruby collided head on with a pedestrian, causing her to drop Weiss' shopping around her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" Ruby apologised to the figure, as she attempted to fix the situation. "I couldn't see you with all the shopping, and I know that sounds really stupid because your, like, really tall...n-not that that's a bad thing! Tall people are...cool! Yeah!"

"_Just strike me down now, please. Someone. Anyone." _Ruby screamed internally. Her gaze finally met his when she looked to the ever silent figure.

The figure was a large, tall man, wearing a cloak that covered most of his body. His skin was deathly pale, almost as if it had never met the sun before. The hood of his cloak covered most of his face, and on top of that he wore some sort of mask.

The hooded man slowly offered Ruby a hand which she accepted, allowing him to pull her up from the ground. "Thank you." She said, turning to pick up the shopping she had dropped, before realising that the man hadn't let go. She met his eyes, shining silver meeting flaming orange.

"**Silver eyes…" **The figure muttered. He continued to gaze into her eyes for a moment more, before finally releasing his iron grip.

As he let go, Ruby caught a glance of a large bronze-coloured sword inside of the hood.

"_Someone as intimidating as him with a weapon like that...must mean he's a Huntsman!"_ Ruby realised.

"Wow! Are you a Huntsman?" Ruby asked, barely containing her excitement. "Did you go to Beacon as well?" She gasped. "Are you friends with Professor Ozpin?!" The figure merely continued his steel gaze upon her.

"**No. Although I **_**do **_**enjoy hunting." **

Ruby's smile fell as quick as it had formed. He remained still, not moving an inch, still staring at her. "_This guy is getting really creepy…"_ Ruby said in her mind.

"Ruby! Are you alright?" Yang asked as she approached her sister, the surrounding crowd of people finally giving way. "Uhm, yeah, I'm fine. I just ran into this guy by mistake." Ruby replied. Yang questioningly tilted her head. "What guy?"

"This guy." Ruby answered, gesturing to nothing. Her eyes widened in realisation that the figure had vanished from sight, presumably departing with the now-absent crowd.

"What th-! He was just here! Didn't you see him?" Ruby asked. Yang shook her head.

"I couldn't see _anything_ through that crowd." She sighed. "C'mon, let's get the Ice Queens stuff before she has another fit."

The pair began to pick up the shopping bags, unaware of the set of eyes stalking them from a distance.

"**Ozpin… Ozma. Wizard." **The Dreaded spoke to himself. His gaze shifted to the large body of water to his right. There, in the distance, he saw a mighty building on the cliffside.

"**Beacon."**

_Meanwhile, back in Ozpin's office_

"So, James, do you have any questions?" Asked Ozpin, as the two concluded their meeting.

"Just one." Ironwood replied. "What happened to The Dreaded after The Great War?" Ozpin's face visibly darkened at the question.

"Right after the peace treaty between the Kingdoms were formed, The Dreaded's thirst for blood didn't end. At first, he spent his time hunting down rouge factions, opposed to the treaty. Then he went after potential threats that were supposedly arising. But then that was it. He had nobody to oppose him."

Ozpin rubbed his temples as he sighed.

"Unfortunately, talks began to try and take out The Dreaded. A being _that powerful_, to the leaders of the world, was believed to be a potential threat to the newly formed peace. Word of this got to The Dreaded, and you could say that he was...less than pleased with the news.

He began attacks on villages, striking down any and all who dared to oppose him. He slaughtered countless soldiers, many of whom he had fought along side with just months prior. Eventually, the body count he created caused the leaders of the Kingdoms to retaliate. Because he is partially Grimm, Silver eyed warriors and Hunters were dispatched to try and contain him. The plan worked, to an extent, and The Dreaded was forced to retreat back to his temple, where he has been ever since."

Ironwood rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. And I'm hoping that you have a plan in the event he comes for us?" Ozpin gave a small smile.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Good. Very good." Ironwood replied as he rose to his feet. "Perhaps I'll see if I can find some these 'Silver eyed warriors' who'd be willing to help us. If it comes to that, that is."

Ozpin considered the idea. "That...could actually be beneficial for us."

"Then I'll look into it." Ironwood said, offering a hand. Ozpin gave it a reassuring shake. "See to it that you do."

Ironwood gave a slight chuckle. "I should have expected that you'd leave me in the dark by now." Ozpin rose to his feet. "I'll try not to be offended."

Ozpin walked to the main window facing Vale, and gestured Ironwood to join him.

"Come here, James, and tell me what you see." Ozpin encouraged. Ironwood joined him at his side, taking in the scenery before him. "I see a city of many people." Was his answer.

"_Always the soldier." _Ozpin remarked in his head. "I'll tell you what I see, James." Ozpin said as he tapped a small screen projected on the window. Several live feeds from Vale popped up, displaying many of its civilians living their normal lives.

"I see people with lives and families. Mothers, fathers, and children of Vale. They are the future of this Kingdom, and they need to be protected," He sighed. "...They live in a cruel, and unforgiving world. And we are the only ones who can protect them. Who _will _protect them." Ozpin said almost fondly.

"And sometimes, we need to push the line to make that happen. Do things that others would often frown upon. Surely someone as morally _flexible as you_ could see that." He insisted.

Ironwood gave an acknowledging nod, with the newly-learned wisdom fresh in his mind. "I suppose you raise a good point, Oz."

**~ Ooohh, backstory! I love me a good bit of backstory. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Dish Best Served Cold

**Howdy ya'll. Apologies for the lack of updates recently, but my grandmother tragically passed away a couple of days ago, and I just needed some time to myself for a bit. You'll be glad to hear that I've been working on chapters 4 & 5 to try and make up for this. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Cinder held her scroll to her face as she heard a dial tone, waiting on the receiving end to pick up. Eventually, an annoyed Faunus answered.

"This is Adam." He said.

"Taurus," Cinder replied, referring him to his surname much to his annoyance. "We are supposedly behind schedule on stealing those dust supplies. Is this true?" There was a short pause before Adam answered.

"...Yes, unfortunately there is. Need I remind you, that I'm filling the jobs of _two_ people, all the while barely having enough men to fulfill just _one _of those roles." Adam retorted, speaking with gritted teeth. "Had your Torchwick friend not gotten himself killed, this would be going along a lot more smoothly."

Adam did have a point. With Torchwick gone, plans on dust heists had come almost to a standstill, and what plans did remain were coming along slowly.

"Roman was an unfortunate loss, but we must continue with our plans." Cinder said as she eyed a large map of Vale. "I've been going over some of Torchwick's proposed ideas for heists, and I believe I've found one that will speed up progress significantly."

"I'm listening." Adam replied.

"Roman formed a plan on stealing cargo containers full of dust, inbound from the SDC in Atlas." Cinder said, eyeing over photos of the docks in Vale. "His plan was to secure the docks, use Bullheads to fly out the containers, and store the dust in one of the warehouses." Adam hummed at her words, considering the plan.

"It sounds risky, but not _entirely _impossible. I'll see what I can get together." Adam finally said, his mind mentally listing what needed to be organised. "Good. See to it that you do." Cinder replied before ending the call. She gave a soft sigh as she placed the scroll on the table, before taking a seat.

Cinder briefly buried her hands in her face, rubbing her temples, and stretching her stiffened and tired neck. For a moment, nothing happened at all. Cinder allowed herself to embrace the momentary peace, and relax for the first time in a while. All the extra work has been pushing her to the limit mentally, in some ways.

The peace was unfortunately disturbed as this time Cinder's scroll buzzed on the table, indicating a call. She picked it up and answered it. A familiar, dark female voice spoke.

"How goes the progress in Vale?" Salem asked. Cinder looked to the map of Vale once again, which pointed out potential locations for heists. "Slow, but progress has been made." She replied. "We have recently had an….unfortunate setback, but this will be temporary, that is for certain." There was a momentary pause.

"And why _has_ there been a setback?" Salem asked, sounding displeased with the news. "I have reason to believe that The Dreaded has awoken." Cinder answered. Another pause followed, considerably longer this time. "...I see. That _is_ most unfortunate." Salem said, in a darker voice than usual. "It is most unusual that he has chosen now of all times to chose to oppose us. Perhaps he has finally grown aware of the threat that we possess."

"Do you think that he is working with Ozpin?" Cinder suggested.

"I doubt it. The Dreaded only picks sides if he is promised a large body count." Salem responded nonchalantly. "He is likely doing this for his own benefit."

"What do you suggest we do, then? Go after him?" Cinder asked. Taking down a warrior as skilful as The Dreaded would be no easy task, but she believed it to be doable. "In time, yes. But for now, continue with the plan as normal. I will dismiss Watts from his current task in Atlas to aid you in Vale." Cinder was less that pleased with the news of Watts even being _near_ Vale, but she hid it well. "I understand. Anything else?" Cinder responded.

"Do not underestimate The Dreaded. He has struck down armies by himself. If any further developments occur even _remotely_ related with him, inform me immediately. That is all for now." A dial tone was sounded soon after, and Cinder placed her scroll back on the table once again.

"_It's going to be a long next couple of weeks…"_ Cinder thought.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Vale_

It was cold. The air. The ground. Her fingers. Her arms. They were all cold.

But her heart was the coldest of them all. All that remained there was a gaping, endless void, almost devoid of life.

Her very _soul_ cried in agony, almost as if in an attempt to call for help. Just for someone to help her. Just for someone to hold her.

_Just for him to hold her. _

But she knew that such things would never happen. Not after what happened. So, she prepared. She planned. Got into position. And now, vengeance would be served.

Neo inserted the large magazine into her rifle, the 50. caliber rounds making an audible _crunch _as they entered the weapon. She flipped up the sight on her scope, and wiped a single tear from her face before she zoomed in on her target.

A hooded figure, remaining hidden in the shadows of the crowd. To many, he might have been mistaken for a huntsman. A warrior of sorts.

But Neo knew him only as the man that had killed Roman. The only person she had that was her _family._

He had made a reasonably decent attempt to conceal himself. Hiding his trails and tactics, using them in such a way that it was almost like he didn't even exist. A literal shadow, hiding in plain sight.

But it want good enough.

Neo drew in a breath as she held a finger over the trigger of the rifle. The crosshair lined up with her targets head.

"_This is for you, Roman."_

She prepared to squeezed the trigger.

_Meanwhile, several stories below_

Emotions are not a good thing. The Dreaded often viewed them as signs of weakness, or unworthiness. And from these, allowed the strong to overpower the weak.

Emotion is a human trait. They range from happiness, to sadness, from hatred to sorrow, and so on.

A single emotion can ruin everything. An enraged outburst could lose a fight. A decision based on ego could fail a battle. An old grudge could lose a war.

But the best part about them? It's how he hunts his prey. Their emotions, whatever they may be… it will reveal them.

Which is why he is fully aware of the girl aiming her weapon directly at the back of his head, positioned on the rooftop behind him.

"**Ah...humans. Always consistent." **The Dreaded said to himself.

_CRACK. _The sound of a powerful rifle could be heard, firing a single shot.

In a single swift move, The Dreaded drew his sword and swung it in the direction of the projectile, cleaving it in two. The bullets remains clinked onto the ground, rolling near his feet. He eyed his attacker, who viewed him down through her rifles' scope.

The crowd surrounding him began to react as he expected; Screaming, yelling, and running in any direction away from the danger. Typical.

The Dreaded slashed away a further two rounds fired at him, before rolling into cover behind a now abandoned vehicle. Another two rounds were fired, mere centimetres away from The Dreaded's head. Glass from the windows of the car he was behind smashed, triggering its alarm. He attempted to poke his head out to view his attacker, which was quickly answered with another near miss.

"**Alright, let's see how you like this."** The Dreaded said, holstering his sword. He gripped the sides of the car with his mighty hands, the metal plating bending away from his powerful grip. He lifted the entire vehicle with his arms, and rose it until it was above his head. He took a single step back, and with a huff, he threw the car at the rooftop.

The loud sounds of several windows and walls being smashed as the car collided with the roof could be heard, rubble flying in all directions, and therefore destroying his attackers cover. And as in on cue, a small pink and white haired girl landed in the street, a couple of feet away from The Dreaded. She looked up to his face, her face visibly filled with utter rage. In that very moment, The Dreaded heard a voice in his head.

"_...You took everything from me."_

The Dreaded drew his sword once again, ready for a fight.

"**I don't even know who you are."** He replied.

Neo drew her blade from her umbrella also. "_You will."_

With that said, she instantly lunged forward toward her opponent, delivering several quick slashes. The Dreaded deflected every attack, and quickly retaliated with a powerful kick, which pushed Neo back several metres. She growled, and launched herself towards him once again. Neo used her blade like a knife, swiftly using it to jab towards her target. Yet this also failed, as The Dreaded was able to either block or dodge each and every attack, before mimicking her attack with his sword when he found an opening, harshly jabbing her shoulder. Her aura flickered from the attack, and Neo visibly winced, almost stumbling before finding her footing.

Instead of charging in for a third time, Neo held her ground with her blade pointed towards her enemy, slowly beginning to circle them. The Dreaded followed suite, also circling Neo. For several long seconds, the two circled one another, waiting for the other to attack first. The Dreaded had altered his sword technique, now holding it with both hands.

The two continued to circle one another, until The Dreaded halted suddenly. Neo stopped as well, her eyes not leaving her target for a second. Both of them remained still for several moments, barely moving at all. The Dreaded shifted his weapon ever so slightly, and Neo did the same.

They remained still for a further couple of seconds, the two of them unflinching in the nights light.

In a literal flash, The Dreaded managed to raise his sword above his head with both of his arms before throwing the entire weapon it towards his target. Said weapon being almost as large as Neo, she managed to dodge the attack, right as the sword was embedded into the streets concrete. Just as she returned to face her attacker, he had already begun to throw several knives at her, all the while closing the distance between them.

She barely had enough time to deflect the first two knives, and was forced to dodge the following four blades. By the time she was at her feet again, The Dreaded was almost directly in front of her.

He threw another knife, but instead of dodging or deflecting it, she allowed it to collide with her, and she shattered into glass-like fragments.

The Dreaded's composure visibly changed upon witnessing this, but remained on alert all the same.

"**Very clever. A disappearing act." **He said out loud, making sure that she could hear him.

"**You believe yourself to be properly hidden. Concealed. But I can sense your hatred." **He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the concrete.

"**Your anger…"**

He shifted towards a nearby storefront.

"**...Your fear."**

He ran forward into the storefront, demolishing the entire front entrance and windows with his momentum and weight. He wasted no time in aggressively slashing the checkout before him, destroying it in his wake. As he had expected, Neo was forced to flee from what little cover that remained.

As she got to her feet, she realised that the checkout was not the only thing he had destroyed. He had also managed destroyed the roof supports that were around her. As she looked to him, he violently slashed his sword into the roof of the store.

Without anything to support the weight of the several stories that lay above, the roof came crashing down upon Neo. She desperately attempted to throw herself away from the falling debris, but her leg managed to get caught in the rubble, pinning her on the ground. The last of her aura had finally given away, and she felt her bones on her leg shift as pain flooded into them uncontrollably. Attempting to move the leg caused her to almost scream in pain.

The Dreaded slowly approached her, and kicked away her weapon from her arms, before stomping on it, crushing it completely under his weight. She desperately attempted to pull the large metal shards off of her leg to no avail. He stopped right next to her, and Neo shut her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable.

But to her surprise, she heard him sheath his sword, and kneel next to her. He stared into her tear filled eyes, and into her very soul.

"**You are right about one thing. I will get to know who you are." **The Dreaded spoke, as he revealed a large blade in his hands, and pointed its edge at Neo's face.

"**Because you're going to tell me everything I want to know." **

**~ Things just aren't going Neo's way. You hate to see it :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

**Guess who's back, back again? Dreaded's back. Tell a friend. **

**Woo! A new chapter! Gotta love those. By the way, this story just hit 30 fuggin follows, and is about to his 30 fuggin favs. **

**Like, what the melons, you guys are amazing. **

(=Chapter 5=)

Jaune went flying across the stage as he harshly landed onto the ground, rolling for several feet before finally stopping. He groaned in pain as he attempted to rise, but to no avail.

"And that concludes the match." Professor Goodwitch announced. "While your stance and guard have noticeably improved Mr Arc, you still need to work on your swordplay, and using your shield at the appropriate time." She suggested. "Got it." Jaune muttered from the floor. Cardin Winchester, his opponent in the fight, casually walked by Jaune as he eventually did get up, usual cocky smirk on his face. "Better luck next time, Jauney boy." He taunted before leaving him alone on the stage. As Jaune got to his feet, his eyes met with the match results.

His aura was in the red, obviously, sitting at a low 17%, whereas Cardin's aura sat at a decent 68%. Jaune had managed to land a couple of good hits, sure, but good hits can only get you so far. As he approached his team, he mentally prepared himself for the barrage of compliments that would come his way.

"Good work, Jaune! You got some good hits on 'im!" Piped Nora.

"You are certainly improving, Jaune. There is no shame in losing if it means progress." Ren added, as wise as ever.

"And you remembered your stance, and to keep your guard up! I'm really proud of you, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a warm smile. "You'll win one day, I guarantee it!"

"_One day."_ His mind echoed.

Jaune knew they were just saying these things to make him feel better about his loss. He knew that they were just trying to be the best teammates that they could be, and he could tell, seeing as they were all infinitely more superior compared to him. They were just trying to be nice, was all.

_But dear lord he hated it._ All of the suggestions. The praise, the kind words. All of it. He just wanted it to stop. Stop being treated like a child.

He didn't say this of course, playing his part by responding with his practised fake smile, before silently joining with his team in the stands. He gave a slight sigh as he allowed his eyes to wander around the hall, moving in no direction in particular.

First his eyes landed on a pair of girls, who were likely gossiping about something as they giggled. It was probably about him, Jaune considered. He wouldn't be surprised if it was.

His eyes were then drawn to Goodwitch, who was currently overseeing a fight between Yang and Russell. He noted that she seemed slightly….off with her glances, almost as if she wasn't watching the fight at all. He followed the direction of her eyes, which met with one of the darker corners of the building. At first, he didn't see anything. But as he paid closer attention towards the shadows, he finally saw what looked like a tall, hooded figure. He paled as his gaze met with the figure, who was spectating the fight by the looks of it.

"_Is he an intruder?" _Jaune's mind suggested, attempting to deduct what little information he could from the figure. Eventually, he relaxed as he put his mind to it a little more. "_He's probably just a huntsman, he wouldn't be the first."_

As Jaune allowed his eyes to be drawn back to the ongoing fight, he fought the urge to look at the hooded figure a second time. He could have sworn that they were staring right at him….

"_Bah. That would just be a load of nonsense." _Jaune's mind said.

And with that, he drew his undivided attention back towards the fight, not looking back at Goodwitch or the supposed huntsman.

Which was an unfortunate time to do so, as he might've been able to spot the silent alert that Glynda had sent to the headmaster.

_Ozpin's office, at that very moment _

Ozpin looked down from his newspaper as his scroll buzzed a notification. He grabbed it and looked to the screen.

**The Dreaded is on campus. Sparring hall #3. **

He sighed as he got up from his chair and began to approach the elevator. He had prepared for this situation, as he had for many other circumstances, but this one had a touch of unpredictability, which admittedly made Ozpin worried. Regardless, he pressed onwards, quickening his pace towards the sparring halls.

A couple of students gave questioning glances towards the headmaster as he walked through the halls of Beacon randomly in the middle of the day, but as far as he could tell, none of them really cared. Most were more caring about hiding their scrolls from sight as he passed them. A couple of them greeted and addressed him, which he would promptly nod his head in reply.

He continued his trip through the various hallways and buildings of Beacon, opting to take a quick yet concealed path towards the sparring halls. When no teachers or students were nearby, he would break into a brisk jog.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Ozpin finally reached the entrance of the sparring halls, a pair of mighty black doors before him. He opened the doors and entered, attempting to appear as casual as possible before his students, to not raise any suspicions. His eyes drew to the fight between Miss Xiao Long and Mr Trush, noting that the blonde brawler began to fight more aggressively once he had entered the room. In an attempt to showcase strength? Worthiness? It was likely the case.

He then looked to Glynda, who pointed her eyes in the direction of the potential threat on the campus. Ozpin nodded in acknowledgment, moving towards the darkest corner in the room. He spotted a hooded figure, who had his arms crossed, spectating the fight in front of him. He walked beside the figure, and joined him in watching the fight. The Dreaded briefly looked towards Ozpin, noting his presence.

"**This school is impressive, wizard." **He admitted. "**How long ago was it founded?"**

"A couple of decades ago, months after the conclusion of The Great War." Ozpin answered. "Things were pretty grim around those times, and the world needed heroes." The Dreaded hummed at the words.

"**Let's hope your 'heroes' are good enough to defend the relic under our feet." **

Ozpin chose not to reply, and the two stood in silence as the present fight concluded, Yang finally managing to overpower Russell. As they got off, Ruby Rose and Lie Ren went on. Another fight ensued, and Ozpin and The Dreaded watched on. After a continued moment silence, Ozpin chose to break it.

"I'm hoping it's alright to ask, but what has brought you here, of all places, Dreaded?" He asked. "I'm sure that you know that your presence here makes matters for us a little… unnerving."

"**I'm here to learn." **He replied simply. Ozpin couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face, as well as the comment that formed in his mind.

"So, consider enrolling."

The Dreaded turned his head to Ozpin for a moment, unimpressed with the attempted humour, before looking back towards the fight.

"**The fighting styles of your warriors have changed considerably, compared to how they did years ago. Their weapons have evolved, allowing for multipurpose. I simply wish to understand how they work." **He said. He then pointed towards the pair of students currently fighting on the stage.

"**These two, their weapons shift from blades into ranged weapons, that fire small projectiles. What are they?"** The Dreaded asked, intrigued.

"We call those 'guns'." Ozpin replied. "They fire a shaped projectile at a considerably high velocity, making them useful ranged weapons in a fight."

"**...Fascinating." **The Dreaded couldn't help but say out loud.

"...Although you have already had an encounter with such weapons, have you not?" Ozpin said, pulling out his newspaper and showing the title to The Dreaded.

_Chaos erupts in downtown Vale, as gunfire is heard and buildings are destroyed _

"It seems that anywhere you go, you have a habit of causing quite a stir, which I suppose is a given." Ozpin said as he folded the paper back under his arm. The Dreaded chose not to respond, instead continuing to watch the fight. Ozpin studied his face, or what he could see other than a mask. He followed his eyes, which were focused on a specific part of the fight… or rather, a specific someone.

Ruby Rose.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Silver eyes warriors were used as weapons against him after The Great War, in an attempt to halt his onslaught. He likely still held a grudge. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are thinking," Ozpin warned. "I care for all of my students, her included." The Dreaded faced Ozpin.

"**You cannot stop me in what I plan to do, wizard. If the day comes that she is an obstacle, I will crush her skull." **He said with gritted teeth.

A mild shiver went down Ozpin's spine, but he refused to show any weakness. "Then let us _both _hope that our paths do not clash."

_Later that night, on the dormitory rooftop_

The Dreaded breathed in the brisk evening air as he watched over Beacon Academy, admiring the view before him. The light reflecting off from the shattered moon basked onto school gave it a unique beauty in a way. He exhaled, breath appearing in the night, contempt with the peaceful silence.

The silence was unfortunately shattered as he heard a pair of footsteps approach from behind, before stopping right at the doorway.

"Oh-! Umm, sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here." Jaune said as he nervously scratched his neck. "My bad. I'll go practice somewhere else."

"**No. You may train here. I insist." **The Dreaded replied, his gaze not breaking from the view. Jaune tilted his head in confusion, puzzled as to why a stranger wouldn't mind such a thing. "_Perhaps he's a huntsman? A teacher I haven't met yet?"_ Jaune's mind considered. Regardless, he drew his shield and sword, and began practicing a number of sword slashing and striking techniques. The Dreaded turned his head slightly, watching the blonde practice. Jaune continued with these strikes, raising his shield a number of times as if predicting an attack of sorts, until he was out of breath. He doubled over, clasping his hands on his knees as he panted, a foggy cloud forming with every breath.

"**You are putting too much strength into your strikes." **The Dreaded said as he finally fully turned away from the view. Jaune glanced over to the hooded figure. "Oh...oh yeah? And what...would you...suggest?" He asked between breaths. The Dreaded drew his massive, bronze coloured sword, a weapon much larger than his own, Crocea Mors. It looked almost tiny in comparison.

"_It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it."_ Jaune's mind said. He held back a smirk that threatened to form.

"**Your strikes are powerful, yet they lack proper direction, and focus." **The hooded figure stated. He swung his blade three times, each slash fast yet powerful. "**Focusing your attacks allow for opportunities. If you find an opening, exploit the weakness, then strike." **

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a bit more than that if I want to actually _win _a round of combat class, no offence." Jaune muttered.

"**Your opponent in your fight was strong, yet predictable. Perception is key." **The Dreaded replied, holstering his sword. "**If you put your mind to it, you'll be surprised by the results." **With that said, the hooded figure then walked past Jaune, and left him alone on the rooftop. Jaune sighed to himself, the advice fresh in his mind.

"Perception…" he muttered.

Jaune readjusted his stance, holding his weapons at the ready once again. "_Find an opening. Exploit the weakness."_ His mind said.

_The following day_

Glynda tapped a button on her tablet, beginning a randomised selection process for the students in the class. "And, our next matchup will be…" She paraded. The selections finalised, and displayed on the large screen before the class. Glynda read the results out loud.

"Cardin Winchester….and Jaune Arc."

A couple of students muttered amongst themselves, discussing the coming fight. Bets were made, the larger majority putting their money on Cardin.

The two opponents approached the combat stage, their and armour weapons at the ready. The two exchanged glances, with Cardin wearing his typical cocky smirk. "Gee, I wonder how _this_ is going to go." He said to Jaune. The blonde haired boy chose not to respond, his mind rather on his opponent. The same words from the night before rung in his mind.

"_Find an opening, exploit the weakness."_ It said. He exhaled, and held up his sword and shield. Cardin drew his mace.

"Begin." Glynda announced.

Cardin charged in immediately, holding back his mace with both of his hands. He twirled himself around, charging momentum in his weapon, and directed his attack upon Jaune. The blonde remained still, holding his shield at the ready to deflect the attack. Or so Cardin thought.

Just as Cardin had swung his mace, Jaune sidestepped the attack, and slammed his shield into his opponent's side, causing Cardin to stumble back. Jaune swiftly followed up with a pair of quick strikes directed at Cardin, causing him to stumble back even further. His surprise finally vanishing, Cardin retaliated with an attack of his own, slamming his mace from above onto Jaune. The blonde barely had enough time to lift his shield to defend himself from the attack, but managed to only just block it in time.

Several students in the room at this point had leaned forward in interest. The rest of team JNPR were cheering Jaune on, and even Goodwitch had to admit that he was doing better than expected.

Jaune took the opportunity to smack his shield into Cardin's chestplate, causing him to be pushed back again, before swinging his sword. Cardin managed to block the attack, and the two held their weapons grinding against each other in a lock.

"Well, _somebody's_ certainly improved, haven't they, Jauney boy?" Cardin teased, all the while keeping his guard up. Jaune did his best to do the same, but he could tell that Cardin's strength was beginning to overpower him, and he gave a slight grunt as his opponent brought his weapon closer.

It was in this instance that the wisdom from before returned in his mind.

_Find an opening. Exploit the weakness._

Jaune threw a foot into the side of Cardin's lag, and the brute lost his balance due to his sheer weight. Essentially jelly-legged, Cardin's stance was now gone.

So Jaune pressed his attack onwards, slamming his shield into Cardin's face.

"_Damn that felt good." _Jaune's mind couldn't help but say. A couple of students in the crowd flinched at the strike.

The blonde then continued to swing his sword at Cardin, again and again and again, unrelentless. With each slash, Cardin took several steps back, all the while attempting to block his attacker with his mace.

Jaune swung his sword once more, but this time Cardin was ready for it, retaliating with a strike of his own from his mace. Jaune lost grip of his weapon upon impact, and it flew off stage, now out of bounds.

Cardin then took to the offensive, offering a barrage of his own strikes upon Jaune. All he could do was hold his shield above himself, blocking each devastating blow.

Pyrrha watched on nervously, as did the rest of her teammates. "You can do it. I believe in you." She muttered to herself.

Jaune continued to keep his shield up, defending himself from each slam.

The slamming continued,and continued.

_Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam._

…

Wait a minute.

Each attack Cardin was dealing, each strike he was delivering…

It was a pattern.

Jaune couldn't help but smirk.

Cardin swung his mace once again at Jaune, only for it to be pushed upwards by his opponents white shield.

The blonde then did the best thing he could possibly think of, which was throwing his entire body directly at Cardin, holding his shield in front. And he did exactly that, which caused Cardin to stumble off of the arena stage.

Huh. Off of the stage. Jaune didn't realise they were that close to the edge.

Man, that looked like quite the fall.

…

He fell.

_Cardin _fell.

Off of _the stage._

Onto _the ground._

Which was _out of bounds. _

Which mean he had won.

As Jaune's mind re-entered reality, he came to his senses, and noticed that the room had erupted into cheers and applause. Even Goodwitch clapped, a small, yet visible smile on her face.

"Well done, Mr Arc. You did quite better than last time, that's for sure." She said, before approaching Cardin's prone form still glued to the ground.

"And as for you, I recommend making your attacks a bit less…predictable."

Cardin muttered something dirty under his breath, but Goodwitch couldn't make it out. She turned back towards the rest of the class.

"That is all for today. You are all dismissed."

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren raced down to their leader to congratulate him, team RWBY not so far behind.

"Omigod! Did you see him?! Cardin was all like 'Wam! And pow!' But then Jaune was like 'PSSSCH' and 'BLAM'!" Nora cheered, all the while almost tackling the blonde into a bone-crushing bear hug. Pyrrha joined the hug.

"You did fantastic! I'm so proud." She said, wearing an ear to ear smile.

"Jaauuuuuune!" Chirped in Ruby. "You did iiiittttttt!"

"Yeah! Blonde powers, activate!" Yang joined. Blake gave an unimpressed look. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Blake gave an even more unimpressed look.

"You did _soooooo_ good!" Ruby continued to preach. "Even Weiss said that you did alright?" Jaune gave the heiress a questioning look, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You did?" He asked.

"I-...I did not!" Weiss stuttered, a blush threatening to form on her face. "I just said that you did...better." She muttered weakly under her breath.

"What was that, Weiss?" Ruby asked, with a huge grin on her face. Weiss flicked her forehead. "Shut it, you dunce."

A couple other students congratulated Jaune on his victory, some he knew and even some he didn't. He felt flattered by the praise.

As Jaune, his team as well as team RWBY began to make their way to leave the class, he spotted a figure hidden in the shadows of the room. The same figure from before, the one who gave him helpful advice.

The man who helped him win his first fight.

Jaune gave a polite nod towards the figure, and he returned one of his own. After that, the students left the room, leaving The Dreaded alone.

"**Exquisite potential, indeed." **He said to himself.

**~ Oooo, what could this mean? Could Jaune have a new friend? A new foe? Only time will tell. **

**By the way, I've been working on chapters 6, 7 & 8, and let me tell you, I am full on HYPED for chapters 7 & 8. **

**You'll find out soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mysteries and Discoveries

**~ Howdy all. Apologies for the delay in updates, I decided to have a break from writing. (Or in other words, I may or may not have been too lazy to write...maybe.) But fear not, for I am back! Well, by I, I also mean me and my friend work helps me on this story. He's a badass. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**

(=Chapter 6=)

Ruby rubbed her temples in an attempt to rid the headache that was currently present, but to no avail. She sighed as she sat back, continuing to watch her teammate bickering against each other.

"You spooked her away! Of course it's your fault!" Yang yelled, waving her arms at the door Blake had just exited through just minutes ago. She was long gone as far as Ruby could tell, her searches for the Faunus coming up short handed every time.

"_My _fault? How is this _my _fault?" Weiss spluttered, her voice rising just as loud. "Her kind have done horrendous things to my family! And did you not hear what she said? She said she was a part of the White Fang!"

Finally sick of the fighting, Ruby rose (lol) to her feet.

"Both of you, shut it!" She shouted, causing Weiss and Yang to go silent. They both stared at her, as if they suddenly realised that they weren't alone. "I'm sure that Blake has her reasons for why she ran, and for what she did." Ruby pointed out. "The Faunus are an oppressed race, you of all people should know that, Weiss." The heiress' head fell in shame.

"But until we find out her side of the story, we need to find her and let her know that we love and support her for _who _she is, not who she is pretending to be." Ruby concluded, grabbing Crescent Rose and holstering it on her back. She then strode towards the door. "So, are you guys coming or not?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Yang said without hesitation, joining Ruby by her side. The two looked to their team mate.

"Weiss?" Ruby said expectantly.

The heiress rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But only if we get to hear her side of things. We need to know the full story," She responded, grabbing her own weapon. Ruby gave a hopeful smile.

"That's all I'm hoping for, Weiss."

_Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in Vale_

Sun fumbled with his keys as he tried to find the one that would open his apartment door. Blake stood next to him, spectating his lack of coordination.

"Do you need some help there?" She asked in an amused tone. Sun grumbled to himself. "No, I'll find- Aha!" He exclaimed as he unlocked and opened the door. He presented an arm pointing towards the room and bowed before Blake. "Ladies first." He said. Blake rolled her eyes as she entered. "So gentlemanly."

She scanned the apartment before her. It was certainly cheap, that was for sure. The wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, the one fluffy white carpet was now dull and stained. The tiles in both the extra small kitchen and bathroom were either cracked or missing altogether, and the couch in the middle of the room had numerous holes in it. Half of the windows were also patched up with timber planks, and the windowsill itself only featured a single, misaligned curtain, that was too small to cover the whole window.

After taking in the room, Blake spared Sun a glance.

"What? Do I look like I'm made of money?" He asked, throwing his arms up from his side. "I gotta save every bit of lien I can get before the second semester of Beacon, which is when they actually let us stay there."

"I'm sure that the staff at Beacon would have let you stay if you'd asked." Blake replied. Sun shook his head. "If you remember correctly, I kind of smuggled myself into the kingdom. I don't think I want them knowing that until the heat dies down, so I'm not taking any risks." With his choices defended, Sun threw his keys onto a nearby counter, before leaping up and plopping himself on the couch.

Blake couldn't argue with the facts. She'd known similar situations during her time with the White Fang. Times when she lad to lay low and hide from the authorities after pulling off raids and scouting missions.

"_But those days are over."_ She mentally reminded herself.

"So. Blake." Sun said, now looking towards her. "How come you want to be here with me instead with your team? I was shocked when you said yes to coming back to my place, but then to ask if you can stay here for a couple of days…" He leaned forward in his seat, his eyebrows rising a fraction. "You need to fill me in."

Blake sighed, wanting nothing more than to avoid such a topic. But even so she still joined Sun on the couch.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation," she said stiffly.

_But where to begin?_

She decided to keep things simple.

"I'm sure you've heard of the White Fang?" she said.

"Of course!" Sun almost jumped out of his seat. "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard about them! A bunch of stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get _whatever_ they want." He said the words like they tasted sour.

"I used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake said.

...

Sun almost fell off the couch.

"Blake, You're a WHAT?!" he cried. His gaze suddenly swiveled around the room, scanning for enemies that seemed to rise from every corner.

"I said _used _to be." She emphasised, a small smile tightening across her face.

"Sit back, and let me tell you a story."

Blake went on to explain her time during the White Fang, describing the peaceful protests and unions that were originally formed. She revealed the ugly truth on how they were treated, and how the media manipulated stories about them beyond belief. Blake then talked about how the tables turned, with the White Fang beginning to respond with force, and violence, and how Adam was at the helm of it all. Sun's postre visibly changed throughout her stories, becoming relaxed as he became increasingly intrigued.

"...And then I cut the line holding the two carts together, and I never saw him again." Blake said, finishing her tales. Her face met the floor. Sun placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You said it yourself, he was turning into a monster."

Blake gave a sigh. "That's what I keep telling myself everyday" She muttered, her gaze meeting the floor once again. Then her ears perked up.

"But...I guess you're right. Plus, spying on authorities and stealing dust shipments weren't exactly my type of thing."

Sun looked up suddenly.

"Stealing dust shipments?" He echoed. "That sounds a lot like the conversations I overheard while I was on the ship…"

Blake also looked up, now intrigued. "What were they talking about?" She asked.

"Stuff about a huge dust delivery arriving at the docks. And I mean _huge. _Sun rubbed the back of his neck. "They were asking a lot of weird questions, like the times that the workers leave and stuff like that..."

Blake was standing now. "Go on." She insisted.

"Found it pretty sketchy to be honest, not gonna lie. A couple of the others in the boat looked almost as if they were on the lookout for...something. I dunno." He said, rubbing his chin slowly.

"The docks…" Blake said to herself. "Did they say when the shipment would be arriving?"

Sun checked the ancient clock on the wall. "Around this time tomorrow night. He turned back to her and smiled.

"I'm guessing you want to go and check it all out? Scope the scene?" He asked.

Blake sat back down.

"Something like that, I guess."

Sun looked to her, giving a questioning look. "And you're _sure _that's the best approach? No, like, laying low so you can't possibly be found, and instead potentially getting caught by a bunch of terrorists?" He asked, the challenge clearly heard in his voice.

"_He does raise a good point_," Blake admitted silently. "_It might be nothing."_

She sighed.

"I'm going to go. And if it's not White Fang related, then I'll leave."

Sun squirmed in his seat, not entirely happy with the answer.

"...Fine. We'll do it your way, then."

_The following night, at the Vale Dock_

Blake hid herself well from the patrolling White Fang guards. She observed a pair of young looking grunts, rifles in hand, scanning the area. Once they seemed satisfied, they walked off. Momentarily out of sight.

"You sure we should really be doing this?" Sun whispered beside her. He chose the moment to adjust his position on the warhouse roof. After watching the patrols for the past hour, he was getting pretty uncomfortable on the frozen metal. Besides knowing where the white fang were, they still hadn't caught a glimpse of what they were up to.

Blake finally interrupted his thoughts.

"You know I _don't_ have the luxury of choice Sun, not when I'm partly to blame for this."

Sun sighed, preparing himself for the now familiar argument.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Blake... You can't work like this, you know. It's too much for one person to handle."

"This is for a cause bigger than me, it doesn't matter how I feel,

"Is that what it was like when you were working for them? To just- disregard your own life for a cause… is that really what you think is right!

Blake's hands tightened into fists.

"We'll pick up this line of questioning later." She said carefully. "Right now _I_ have to focus on the task at hand. _Please_ be quiet."

"Are you kidding me? You can't just blow this off like that, this is _important_ Blake.

"Then it appears we're at an impasse," she shot back. Her yellow eyes flashed as she turned to face him.

"What plan would you propose?"

Her tone was light, but Sun knew that he shouldn't push the issue any further, anything more would only cause them to flair up again_. _He squashed the snide comment that was forming, and finally, he sighed.

"All I'm saying is that—"

The words were cut off.

_"_Be quiet_," _Blake hissed suddenly, her hand now pressed against his mouth.

"What? _Wha—"_

"Shhh," She listened intently for a moment, before her body stilled against his.

"It's impossible," she stammered. "How can _he_ be here."

"Who is it?" Sun replied, squinting into the darkness. His hand was now wrapped around the hilt of his weapon. "Blake. Who are we up against here?"

Silence.

He turned to his right, but the girl next to him had paled considerably. There were dark circles below her eyes.

The seconds stretched on before Blake answered, and when she did, her reply was barely above a whisper.

"Adam."

**~ This chapter may be a bit shorter than usual, but it sets up the following chapter, which is ****_huge._**** Expect to see it in the next couple of days.**


	7. Chapter 7: Decisive Action

**~ Salutations, fellow readers. Behold, my most (hopefully) exciting chapter yet! I've been working on this chapter specifically for a while now. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

(=Chapter 7=)

"He's… he's here…" Blake said disbelievingly, clear fear in her voice. Sun took notice to her reaction of the newly arrived figure.

"Is he that guy you were talking about earlier?" He questioned. Blake didn't register a response, continuing to stare at Adam, which Sun promptly took as a yes.

"Alright! We need to secure these dust containers onto the Bullheads, and need to get it done ASAP." Adam shouted to his troops. "Get those clamps onto the containers!" Dozens of White Fang members took off, each fulfilling their assigned duties.

Blake focused on her breathing. Her pulse was erratic as she attempted to compose herself, banishing the fear that she felt previously. She stood up, determined fire burning in her eyes, and drew her weapon. "What are you doing?" Sun immediately asked. "Someone needs to put a stop to this, and that's going to be me." She replied, as she turned off the safety on her firearm, and cocked it. "Wait, _what?! _Are you crazy?" Sun semi-shouted, believing her plan to be intense, as well as illogical. "We _both_ can't take out everybody down there, let alone yourself!" He said, gesturistudentse dozens upon dozens of White Fang members scattered across the entire face of the docks. Blake turned to Sun.

"Someone has to try."

Blake leapt from the rooftop. Sun slapped his forehead. "Gone, not even with a plan. I swear, if I die, I'll kill her." He growled with annoyance, before also jumping off of the roof. He landed by her side, which was directly in the open, completely surrounded, as well as outnumbered by the White Fang.

So things were looking _greeeeaat._

Adam noticed their presence instantly, and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"I always knew that you would end up coming back, sooner or later." He practically crowed to Blake. Her face sneered at his words, her teeth showing in anger.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Blake demanded, taking aim with Gambol Shroud. Adam crossed his arms. "What does it look like? Surely you realise what we are doing, after being with The White Fang for your entire life." He drew his sword.

"Before betraying us, of course."

Dozens of White Fang soldiers took up positions around Blake and Sun, covering all possible routes of escape. The dozens of members all took aim with their weapons at the pair, poised for the kill.

"...Told ya we needed a plan." Sun grumbled to Blake.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once." Adam said, raising his weapon at the two. "Surrender, or perish." Blake spat on the ground in front of him. Adam changed his stance, ready for a fight. Blake and Sun did the same. "So be it." He replied.

Blake and Adam instantly charged one another, both of their anger fueled rage getting the better of them. Which left Sun alone with the dozens of White Fang troops. Perfect.

Sun drew his staff as the troops approached him, and began gracefully swinging his weapon towards his opponents. Managing to take out four attackers with relative ease, he then took to the offensive, disposing enemy after enemy who dared oppose his rath. He dodged, blocked, kicked and punched his way through what felt like countless troops. And, to his surprise, he found that he was still alive.

Sun then immediately doubled over as he felt a sharp pain strike his back, causing him to fall onto the ground, his aura flaring. Banishing the pain, he quickly jumped to his feet, his eye catching the direction of the previous attack. A sniper.

Sun drew his own ranged weapons from his staff, rapidly firing at his combatant in an attempt to cause them to retreat. It managed to work, to an extent, as the sniper was forced to take cover behind a solid railing to avoid getting shot. Sun turned his head back towards the troops, and barely had enough time to change his weapon back into its staff mode again as more and more troops rushed him, swords and katanas in hands. He continued to fight, managing to take out several more attackers. But as Sun began to go on the offensive again, the sniper fired again, this time hitting his right leg. Sun's aura flickered violently, signalling that it couldn't take much more punishment. He grunted as he tanked the shot, and quickly dove into cover behind a shipping container.

He was out of breath, breathing in and out almost violently all the while trying to ignore the newly present pain that could barely let him walk. He turned to face the open area in front of him, and found more White Fang troops rushing his position.

Sun cursed to himself, hoping that Blake was baring better than he was.

This was not the case sadly, as Blake's aura faded from a brutal kick from Adam. She crumbled onto the floor, struggling to find her feet. With her aura depleted, Adam slashed his sword into her leg, and she let out a cry in pain. Blood began dripping out of the leg instantly, while Blake groaned in pain.

"You disappoint me, Blake. I thought attending Beacon was meant to _help_ you from running away." Adam keynoted, practically spitting the word help with gritted teeth. He released his sword from her leg, and she let out another yell of pain. Warm, red blood continued to ooze from her leg.

Blake desperately looked around her surroundings, searching for someone, _anyone_, who would come to the rescue. Her eyes met with Sun, who had finally been overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the White Fang, lying unconscious on the ground.

"No one is going to save you, Blake." Adam said, wiping the blood from his sword. Blake's life literally flashed before her eyes as she knew he was right.

All of the protests she attended when she was little. The memories she had of her home, Menagerie. The attacks she planned and executed during her time in The White Fang. The dreadful day when she cut the line on the train, forever dividing her from her lover….

This was it. This was the end.

She wished that she had done more, somehow. That she had actually made a difference, whether it be for her people...or for the world. She had failed.

_She had failed…_

Adam approached Blake until he was standing beside her. He drew his sword up, and slammed it into her stomach. She screamed in pain. Blood poured from the wound, and she felt her vision begin to darken. Her hands felt numb, and her entire body was cold. She felt her heartbeat becoming slower.

"Goodbye, my love." Adam whispered.

_Thoom._

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground from a distance could be heard. Adam briefly looked in the direction of the sound, before electing to ignore it, turning his attention back towards Blake's pale, bloodied form.

_Thoom._

The sound repeated, louder this time. Heads of several White Fang soldiers turned towards the sound this time, also noticing it.

_THOOM._

Adam felt the ground below his feet vibrate, and he turned his attention back towards his sound. A couple of White Fang troops drew their weapons, some taking aim at possible flank routes, others towards the incoming noise.

_THOOM._

The ground shook again, more noticeably this time. Adam could hear the distant sounds of hard crashing and smashing. He kept his sword up, on guard.

…

But then, silence ensued.

Not a sound was made. No one talked, or said a thing. The troops remained with their weapons in hand, nervously awaiting whatever was approaching.

But then, Adam only just managed to hear a sound. This particular sound was different however, and sounded like...creaking metal? Whatever it was, it was coming…

...from above.

Adam looked up, and saw a shipping container flying directly towards his troops. He barely had enough time to register it and to warn his troops. "GET DOWN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Troops ran in all directions, finally noticing the dust-filled container flying right at them. Most didn't stand a chance, unfortunately, as a large explosion formed when the container made contact with the ground. The shockwave blew Adam off of his feet. Half of his troops were wiped out in an instant, and a large ball of flames took their place.

Adam cursed under his breath as he rose back onto his feet, anger coursing through his veins. He firmly gripped his sword, and grit his teeth.

"Whoever you are, face me, you coward!" Adam roared, pure hatred seething from his words.

At first, to his surprise, nothing happened. What little troops in the area that did remain kept worryingly scanning every possible place for potential targets, to no avail.

Adam looked back to the massive fire in front of him, and that's when he saw it.

A shadowing figure, standing _inside_ of the fire.

Unflinching, Adam pointed his sword towards his target, and his troops took note of the new threat. "Fire!" He ordered.

All off the White Fang troops unleashed hell upon the figure; machine guns, assault rifles, handguns, and snipers were all fired onto the target. Hundreds of rounds of spent ammunition clanged onto the ground. After a solid 15 seconds of constant fire from the troops, the gunfire died down to a standstill. The figure within the fire still remained. They took two steps forward, now next to the edge of the flames.

"**My turn."** He said, raising both of his arms, both hands curled into fists. He opened both fists, and the fire was redirected right onto the White Fang troops.

The screams of dozens upon dozens of White Fang members could be heard as they were all engulfed in flames, those who did have aura having little advantage over those who didn't. Adam felt something that he hadn't felt in years.

_He felt fear._

Shaking his head, he banished the fear away from his mind. "Retreat! Everybody fall back!" Adam called to his troops. Those who hadn't already fled from the onslaught did so upon hearing Adam's orders.

Several troops rushed past Adam, who remained before the threat that had just managed to _slaughter _his troops. Once all of the White Fang troops had retreated from the scene, Adam began to slowly approach the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The Dreaded finally walked out of the flames, and Adam noted that he had not been harmed by either the flames or gunfire. It was almost as if the ammunition never hit him once, and that the fire would just...bend around him. He knew that whoever this was, _whatever _he was, that he was dangerous.

"**Me?" **The Dreaded questioned, almost sounding amused. He drew his sword, and held it at the ready. "**I'm impending doom." **

Adam held up his blade also. "I'll be the judge of that."

The Dreaded wasted no time in immediately rushing Adam, drawing a powerful slash from below. Adam countered this, by blocking the attack with his own sword, all the while embracing the power of the slash. Using his semblance, he drew all of the power from The Dreaded's attack and applied the force to his own, and unleashed it into his target.

The sheer might of the attack caused shockwaves to form around the two as The Dreaded managed to block the strike. Using the momentum from said strike and spinning around, he slashed at Adam once again.

Having already used his semblance, and knowing the attack was too quick to dodge, Adam's only available choice was to block the attack, one hand on the hilt, and the other on the blade. The powerful strike made contact with his blade, and his aura flared from the force that was applied.

Choosing the moment to be the best chance he had to go on the offensive, Adam quickly drew his shotgun and fired two rounds into The Dreaded's stomach and chest. Unflinching from the attack, The Dreaded grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, and kicked Adam away, causing him to release his weapon. The Dreaded threw the gun into the air and caught it with his left arm, while wielding his sword in the right. He inspected Adam's weapon.

"**A fine weapon, indeed. The sword as well."** He pointed the shotgun towards Adam. "**A shame that they have to go to waste." **He squeezed the trigger, firing upon his foe who had only just managed to recover. Adam dodged the first shot, and deflected a second and third. Usually having to rely on his ranged weapon by now, Adam was forced to fall back. Allowing no opportunity, The Dreaded held up the shotgun with a single arm and fired. Adam's aura flickered, but remained whole. The Dreaded then chose to throw his entire sword like a spear, aimed at Adam's back. The Faunus barely had enough time to turn and pull up what little defence he could muster against the powerful attack. The two swords clashed, and The Dreaded allowed no opportunities, already rushing in, grabbing his deflected sword mid-aid and swinging it towards Adam aggressively.

Having both his semblance and stamina been exhausted, and his aura close to completely failing, Adam finally acknowledged that despite his best efforts, he could not win this fight. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the inevitable blow.

The strike arrived milliseconds later, dealing a violent slash across Adam's chest. The last of his aura finally gave, and the attack managed to pierce his defence. He felt his warm, sticky blood already gushing out of his chest before he hit the ground. As Adam attempted to crawl away, The Dreaded joined Adam at his side, overlooking the dozens of bodies and ruined infrastructure surrounding the two, seemingly pleased with his work. He looked back to Adam, and gave a low, dark chuckle.

"**Ironic, given the situation you were in mere moments ago."** The Dreaded muttered, kicking away Adam's weapon that he was desperately attempting to reach. He placed a boot onto Adam's chest, which caused him to almost scream in pain. "**Now. Tell me about your superiors. The ones in charge." **

Adam chose not to respond, knowing very well what would happen if he did. The White Fang, and all of his efforts. They would go to waste.

Unimpressed, The Dreaded knelt down closer towards Adam's face, and slammed his sword several inches into the concrete right beside his neck. He grabbed the Faunus by his hair, forcing the two to meet gazes.

"**Tell. Me. Know." **The Dreaded demanded, bringing the sword closer towards Adam's neck. "**Or else I will destroy your...'organisation' for my own amusement."**

Adam returned a dark, steely gaze of his own, unbroken. "Fuck. You." The Dreaded sighed.

"**Ah...No matter. I'll get it from the **_**other one**_ **then." **He said, finally rising to his feet.

Confusement entered Adam's mind. "Other one?" He repeated.

The Dreaded chose not to answer, pulling out his sword from the ground, and holding it above Adam. "**And thus, you perish."**

_Blam._

The sound of a single gunshot fired into the air was heard, and The Dreaded turned around. There, three figures stood before him, their weapons drawn at the ready.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long.

The leader of the three rushed to Blake's side, and attempted to aid her condition. The other two remained before The Dreaded.

"That's enough!" Weiss demanded. "This _terrorist _has caused millions upon millions of lien in damage against not only Vale, but the Schnee Dust Company. He has also _slaughtered _dozens upon dozens of innocent people. He must be apprehended by the authorities."

The Dreaded gazed at Adam's injured form and back towards Weiss.

"**This will benefit no one," **He stated, annoyance present in his voice. "**And his existence impairs on my plans." **

"His existence impairs on my plans also," Weiss agreed. "But that doesn't mean justice cannot be delivered through a court of law."

Adam gave a weak scoff. The Dreaded looked back towards him.

"**You desire justice…?" **He asked. Weiss nodded. The Dreaded's grip tightened on his sword.

"**Then I shall deliver it."**

He raised his sword with both of his hands into the air, and swung it towards Adam's body. The weapon halted mere inches from the injured Faunus, being held firmly in place with Weiss' newly summoned glyphs. The heiress raised her own weapon, and twirled it in the air, causing The Dreaded to lose grip on his weapon. It flew several feet away, now out of his reach.

He quickly glanced in the direction it fell, only to be met with Yang standing in his way.

"I said, _that's enough._" Weiss said, her weapon pointing towards The Dreaded. "Cease your actions immediately."

The Dreaded gave an audible, yet rough sigh. He twisted his neck sideways, and cracked his neck, with his knuckles following suite.

"**Then it is decided." **

Yang barely had enough time to register that The Dreaded covered the distance between them in a literal blink of an eye, she fired her gauntlets at him, but this proved to be ineffective, as he shrugged off each and every fired that was fired.

Now, he was right in front of her.

Yang threw a fist. The Dreaded blocked it. She threw another fist. He blocked that, too. A third fist. It was caught midair.

The Dreaded bent back Yang's fist to prevent it from moving, and then threw a punch of his own onto her face. She recoiled from the blow, but stood her ground.

Yang then used her legs to attack, kicking The Dreaded several times. He was forced to drop her arm to block the kicks that came. The blonde brawler continued to stay in the offensive, throwing punches and kicks in a rapid succession. The Dreaded was forced to keep his defence up, unable to retaliate. Eventually, Yang found an opening, and managed to throw a powerful right hook across The Dreaded's jaw. She felt something under his skin move.

The hooded figure took a step back from the blow, his hand now covering the newly present injury. He glared at Yang, his orange eyes burning with fury. He grabbed his jaw, and forced it right, relocating it.

"**You'll pay for that." **

The Dreaded leaped into the air, and threw his massive leg at his target. Yang managed to block the attack, but the sheer force of the blow cracked the concrete around her, and took out a large chunk of her aura.

He didn't give her time to recover however, instantly launching a barrage of attacks upon Yang, consisting of several punches, kicks, and finished it off with a headbutt. Yang went flying, landing a couple of feet away from The Dreaded. Her yellow aura flicked, and then vanished, but she remained alive. The Dreaded launched himself forward, determined to finish off the blonde brawler once and for all.

He was caught in mid air suddenly, violently so, and was then pinned down onto the ground. He attempted to rise to his feet, but was instantly pinned down by Weiss' white glyphs, holding down his arms and legs.

"Yang! Now!" Weiss yelled to her teammate, who promptly launched herself towards The Dreaded with her shotgun gauntlets, shouting an angered cry as she approached. Her eyes red, and hair engulfed in golden flames, Yang looked like an unstoppable fireball of fury.

He was pinned, his only method of attack was no longer present, and a devastating attack was about to collide with him. The Dreaded had no options for escape or retaliation.

...Or so Weiss thought.

Mere metres before Yang was about to strike, he effortlessly broke the glyphs holding him down, the white magic shattering away before his strength. He revved up his right arm, and launched it towards Yang. She threw a right hook of her own.

The two fists connected. A massive shockwave was unleashed from the sheer power that was generated, further cracking the concrete ground, blowing harbour equipment away, and causing the ocean around the dock to retreat momentarily. Even Weiss had to brace herself from the force.

As the smoke cleared, Yang was kneeling on the ground, clutching her arm in pain. The Dreaded stood before her, unfazed.

"**Ouch. That looked like it hurt."**

He then picked her up before she could react, held her above his head with both arms, and slammed her entire body onto his knee. The sound of a loud _crunch_ could be heard throughout the dock. She was knocked out instantly from the injuries that she had sustained.

"Yang!"

The scream tore from Weiss' throat as her friends body went limp. The Dreaded discarded her onto the ground as if she were a piece of garbage. He looked to Weiss.

"**You're next." **

Speeding towards his target at what felt like the speed of light, The Dreaded closed the distance between himself and Weiss. The heiress felt like her legs had been glued to the ground. Despite this, she cast beams of hard light as well as dozens of glyphs onto him, but they all had no effect. Before soon, he was right in front of her.

He battered her weapon away before she could strike, and threw a fist her across the face. The blow was so powerful that is punctured through the heiress' aura, which knocked her out instantly.

The Dreaded looked around himself, admiring his work as he retrieved his weapon.

The blonde brawler couldn't stand.

The annoying white haired girl had been shut up.

And the 'brave' Faunus leader had been put in his place.

_Not bad for a night of work. _

He turned around to find the last of his opposition. Ruby, who had managed to bandage up and attempted to heal Blake's critical wounds during the fight, rose to her feet. She drew her weapon.

"**Fighting me will bear the same result as the rest of your team," **The Dreaded warned the silver eyed warrior. "**If not worse." **

"I don't care." Ruby said, extending her scythe to full form. "You hurt my sister."

The Dreaded held his own weapon at the ready. "**So be it." **

The two opposing forces propelled each other towards the other, their weapons clashing and striking at incredible speeds. Ruby would burst into rose petals, constantly repositioning herself in an attempt to make herself untouchable. The Dreaded managed to stay on top of each an every one of her attacks, all the while barely moving at all. It was almost as if he was toying with her.

Or learning her every move.

Ruby's assault continued, slashed and stabs unable to break her targets defence. As she went in again, The Dreaded found an opening, casting a powerful strike across her chest. Her aura flickered, but was still visible nonetheless. Ruby managed to recover quickly, and rushed in again back into battle.

She would throw her scythe, reposition, fire a couple of rounds, reposition, attack from above, and then reposition. But all of her efforts still came up short, unable to land a single hit on her target. Once again, The Dreaded found a crack in her defence, and struck her with his sword, this time on her back. Her aura flicked again, transparency now visible throughout it.

Instead of rushing in again, Ruby darted to the side, keeping her distance. She felt exhausted from the consistent and speedy movement and attacks, but was forced to soldier onwards. She had to do this.

_She had to win. _

For Weiss. For Blake. For Yang.

_For her team. _

With determination coursing through her veins, she charged in, much quicker than before. Even The Dreaded has trouble keeping up with her speed, her movement _just _fast enough to dodge his powerful strikes. And with this newfound movement, she began to find cracks in _his _defence.

When he blocked, she would move and slash. When he swung, she sidestepped and struck. When he kept his distance, Ruby would rush. When he rushed, she would bait him into a free hit.

This cycle repeated for what felt like hours, and Ruby began to feel her stamina fail her once again. And with that, her movements began getting sloppy, and slow.

The Dreaded showed no mercy for the newly present weakness, advancing his offensive immediately.

Ruby threw her scythe at his as he approached, and he deflected it with a single swing. She swung again, and he countered with a strike of his own. When she attacked again, The Dreaded grabbed the top of her weapon with his hand, stopping it in its tracks.

He applied pressure into his grip, bending the metal of Crescent Rose. It eventually gave way, and he tore the entire blade off. He swung his sword, and Ruby held up the remains of her weapon to block the attack, but it was cut in two, the applied pressure proving too much for the steel casing.. The bent, destroyed remnants of the weapon clanged onto the ground.

The Dreaded then swung his sword at Ruby's legs, and the last of her aura finally gave way to the attack. The blade met with her skin, cutting it deeply. Ruby gave a pained scream, and dropped to her knees. The Dreaded slowly approached, flicking the blood off of his weapon.

"**You're determined, I'll give you that. But you're on the wrong side of the battle, child." **

He swung his sword again, his time at her shoulder. Ruby yelped as the force of the attack threw her into her back. Her dress was drenched in her own blood. The Dreaded sighed.

"**What a waste." **

His lifted his sword up, and Ruby braced for the inevitable.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a new voice, the sounds of crisp footsteps approaching. The Dreaded turned around to face it, with grit teeth.

"I told you that she is under my protection, as are the rest of my students." Ozpin said, holding up his cane at the ready. "And if you want to kill them, then you have to get through me."

The Dreaded cracked his neck, entered his own combat stance.

"**Another mild setback, then." **

The two otherworldly forces launched themselves at each other, and a fight worthy of the gods ensued.

**~ The Dreaded took on Adam, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and now he has to face ****_Ozpin?_**** Give him a break, for gods sake.**


	8. Chapter 8: Logic and Persuasion

**Hey, a new chapter! Isn't that cool. Leave a review if ya liked it!**

(=Chapter 8=)

Sun tried to open his eyes, but they felt thick and scratchy when he moved them. His head pounded, his breathing was heavy, and he could taste blood in his mouth. Slowly his aching body forced him awake, and he summoned all the strength he could to look up, to find an otherworldly fight before him.

Sword met cane. Strike met swing. Thrust met slash.

He squinted, but he couldn't make out who the figures were. The air around them seemed to shimmer in the darkness, as each blow connected with an explosion of force and energy.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

As they fought, the wind seemed to pick up around them, whipping around as they struck out at each other. Sun's teeth shook from the sheer force of each strike, each blow damaging and destroying nearby buildings, vehicles, and containers alike. He couldn't even fathom the difference in strength they had to his own.

_It was as if they were on another level entirely. _He realised. _Monsters of remnant in human form. _

Sun attempted to stand, but that turned out to be a mistake as he collapsed back onto the ground. He felt a familiar numbness enter his mind, and drifted away, unconscious.

...

"This fight is unnecessary, Dreaded." Ozpin called above the noise, barely pausing for breath as he deflected a stray blow from his opponents sword. "You know that as much as I."

"**You do not speak for me, Wizard," **the Dreaded replied through gritted teeth, swinging an overhead attack that Ozpin just managed to sidestep: the concrete exploding beside him.

"**And I have much more to gain than you realise." **

He looked past Ozpin, and it wasn't particularly hard to understand the threat behind his words.

Ruby Rose. She lay crumpled on the concrete, having passed out after having held off The Dreaded until Ozpin had intervened, a commendable strength in its own right. She had the courage of a true hero.

A hero with Silver eyes.

Silver eyed warriors were used to deter The Dreaded away during the aftermath of The Great War. Given time, Miss Rose might have the potential to seal The Dreaded away, maybe even defeat him permanently.

But that was only if she would be allowed to grow stronger, something that Ozpin was _very _intent on continuing.

Meaning that his only choice was to fight, even if it meant at his own personal risk. But he knew that he could only last for so long. Ozpin dodged another attack, his mind racing to form a plan.

His only option.

Ozpin promptly leapt away from another swing of The Dreaded's sword, landing several feet back from him. Before he could collect himself, his opponent advanced, continuing an unrelenting series of strikes that Ozpin just managed to withstand.

Yes. The Dreaded likely knew this as well.

Before he could manage to approach, Ozpin quickly held up a hand.

"_Enough!" _He yelled, the authority in his voice enough to make his opponent stop, morbidly intrigued by the outburst.

"This is _not_ something that _either _of us want. As a student of my academy, I will protect Miss Rose's life even if it will cost my own, as well as her teammates." He said, gesturing towards his unconcious charge. "And if I die, then my lieutenants will rise up in my place and they will do everything in their power to find you, and kill you… I have accrued some powerful friends while you have been away."

The Dreaded' weapon had lowered slightly as he listened to Ozpin's words, now he took a step forward.

"**If even you struggle to fight me, then what chance do **_**they **_**have?" **He questioned. "**They will **_**not **_**beat me. They **_**cannot **_**beat me." **

He was right. Even together, the fight would be a bloodbath.

"True," Ozpin admitted, "Yet what they lack combat experience to you, they make up for with persistence. They can and _will _devise ways to find you, I can guarantee you that. And with their persistence, will come setbacks. Setbacks that will likely expose you and leave you constantly on the run."

Ozpin finally fully lowered his cane, closing it.

"Meaning, that your enemy will see you coming."

He dropped his hands to his sides as he spoke, holding himself openly towards his opponent.

"And, if you do indeed strike me down..."

His smile turned icy.

"—then it will only be a matter of time before I return."

The Dreaded came to a halt. Ozpin hoped that his threat had left an impression.

Even if he didn't fear death, it was still a less... preferable outcome.

The cloaked figure focused his gaze towards him.

"**There is logic behind your words, wizard." **he said slowly. "**But make no mistake, this is the **_**only**_ **time the outcome will lean in your favour. Logic or not, if they oppose me again, they **_**will **_**die. And** _**nothing**_ **can prevent that from happening." **With that said, he sheathed his sword and melted into the darkness.

Ozpin kept him in sight for as long as he could, releasing a terse breath when he vanished. Silently he thanked The Brothers for such luck, but outwardly he remained as calm as ever. He knelt beside Miss Rose, calling for emergency services as he inspected her wounds.

As Ozpin was occupied, The Dreaded returned to where he had left his target…

...to find that he wasn't there. In its place was a thin trail of blood, leading away from the docks and into the city.

Adam had escaped.

He punched the closest thing that was near him, a shipping container, and it was sent flying several feet before landing into the ocean. The Dreaded gave a rough, heavy sigh.

But suddenly the anger melted away. He smiled, beginning forward again.

Intent with keeping pace with his prey until morning.

"**...You can't hide for long."** He muttered, vanishing into the shadows.

_Vale Hospital, Some Time Later_

Ruby felt her eyelids lazily open, the bright morning light dragging her from the murkiness of sleep. Partially blinded, she attempted to raise an arm to cover her eyes, but the action caused a sharp ache to travel up through it.

Ruby startled awake, and the movement sent waves of pain washing through her. After multiple, agonising minutes the pain subsided, and she sighed, resting her head back on her pillow.

Trying to get up had made her woozy, so instead she tried to figure out how she had ended up in a room she didn't recognise. _Her body wasn't content to move in any capacity anyway._

The thought made her feel small.

After an indefinite amount of time had passed, Ruby heard a door to her room open, the noise followed by a sharp gasp.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed, rushing to her side. Ruby had to squint to see the figure through the still blinding light.

"Is that you, Weiss?" Ruby asked, quieter than she intended to. A pair of supporting hands fell onto her own.

"Of course, who else would it be, you dolt?" She said with a small smile.

Weiss then took notice of the light illuminating the entire room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get that for you."

She approached the window and closed the blinds, finally allowing Ruby to see.

They were in a small hospital room, with only the single occupant bed as well as a pair of chairs. A machine beside Ruby was attached to her hand, silently measuring her pulse. Ruby stared at the device with wide eyes. "How long have I been here?" She whispered.

"You've been out for almost four days. Aura exhaustion tends to take everything out of you." Weiss remarked, taking a seat in the chair closest to Ruby.

Ruby took notice of the bandages wrapped around her arms and right shoulder, and felt more on both of her legs. Worry entered Ruby's mind, but Weiss was able to read her thoughts.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." She assured her. "Just some cuts and bruises, as well as the deeper wounds on your legs. You should be fully healed in around a week." Weiss shifted awkwardly in her seat. "The doctors are unsure whether they will scar or not, though." She looked down at the floor, and Ruby then noticed the thick bandage wrapped around her head. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm _fine_." She replied in her confident, Ice Queen-ish voice. "Absolutely 100 percent."

Ruby's head tilted ever so slightly. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

Weiss' head came down. "Okay, I guess I could be a little better." She finally admitted. "I was the only one who wasn't mortally wounded during our fight at the docks, which has left me kind of...stressed for you lot."

Ruby's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Blake! Yang! Are they alright?" She all but shouted at Weiss. Her body spasmed as she panicked, her wounds forcing her to remain still.

Weiss gently placed her hands on Ruby's chest and waited until the movements subsided. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Blake has managed to recover significantly, thanks to your treatment at the docks. The paramedics who arrived said that had you not applied first aid, she likely would have bled out." Ruby flinched at the memory of her hands being stained in blood as she'd attempted to stop the bleeding.

"—She's been dozing on and off, but other than that, she should recover in a matter of weeks."

"And Yang?" Ruby asked.

Weiss held her hand tighter, and couldn't meet her gaze.

"She alive, but she took the worst hits from the fight. Her...her…." Weiss took a brief moment to compose herself.

"...Her spine has been fractured, and her arm is broken. She exhausted all of her aura during the fight, and needed to be put into emergency surgery."

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't even feel the pain of her injuries anymore, it was all so far away from her. Nothing to what Yang must have been facing.

"The doctors say there is a 50/50 chance whether she'll walk again." Weiss continued. "And even if she does, it'll take months to recover, maybe years. We won't really know until she is awake."

Finally the tears came. Pouring out of her all at once. She let out a soft whimper, even as she tried to hold it all in. Weiss brought her chair closer to her partner, and gently brought her into a hug. "Yang is strong." She murmured. "She'll get through this, no matter what happens." Weiss repeated the words softly as Ruby sobbed into her shoulder, her body wracked with emotion as it all bubbled over to the surface.

They stayed that way for a long time, until Weiss' voice was hoarse and Ruby's tears and stifled whimpers faded.

"We're all here to support her. We'll be right by her side, every step of the way. You as well. You can guarantee yourself that." Weiss said finally, breaking the spell.

Ruby brought herself closer to Weiss, resting her head next to hers, before closing her eyes.

"_Thank you."_

_7 Days Later_

"So, how's Yang coming along?" Asked Blake, sitting up from her hospital bed. Ruby shuffled uncomfortably for a brief moment before answering.

"She ...could be better." Ruby replied. "She had the last of her surgeries two days ago. The doctors managed to get her arm fixed up, but her spine is another story."

Weiss, who remained at Ruby's side, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor who spoke to us described to us the extent of her injuries. The fracture itself is in two seperate locations, and a decent portion of the tissue surrounding it was badly hurt, but thankfully that is on a steady road to recovery." The heiress continued. "But like they said before… we won't really know how bad the damage is until she's awake."

All three girls' gazes met the floor.

"Well, at least it's good to know that she is recovering." Blake said, attempting to better the mood. It turned out to be successful, as it brought a small smile to Ruby's lips. "Yeah. It definitely is." She replied.

The three remained in a quiet, yet relaxing silence for a moment…

—Which ended as soon as the door opened. The sounds of fine leather footsteps echoed through the room, and the girls' gazes met with a familiar headmaster.

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna. Good evening." Ozpin greeted. "Recovering well, I hope?"

"For the most part." Blake answered, eyeing the bandages around her waist and stomach.

Ozpin took note of this, and sat down in the seat beside her.

"The incident that occurred on the docks was indeed most unfortunate. If you were worried about any costs at all, do not fear, as Beacon has covered all financial needs and has cleared you all of any suspicion in relation to the attack."

Ozpin saw Blake relax slightly at the words.

"Headmaster, can I ask something?" Ruby questioned. He gestured for her to go ahead.

"Who was that...person, at the docks? I don't mean any of the White Fang, but that… that hooded guy in the old looking robes. He took _all _of us on, and beat us without taking a sweat."

Weiss and Blake both leaned forward slightly, intrigued by the question.

Ozpin's gaze was distant.

_Was this a good time to tell them who this Dreaded figure was? The man who has defeated armies single handedly, and lived to tell the tale?_

In time, perhaps. But that time was not at this very moment.

He cleared his throat, turning back to the three of them.

"I am unsure just _who_ that figure was, but rest assured that I have personally been looking into keeping tabs on whoever they are." Ozpin answered, not telling the whole truth, but also not completely lying. He turned to face Ruby directly.

"Due to the mere efforts that this figure has caused alone, I would suggest dropping any personal vendettas you may hold. Although I will overlook it just this one time, I do _not_ want any of my students sneaking out of Beacon to fight a cause that they believe in. As noble as it may be, it nearly got all of you killed."

The girls all looked at the floor, ashamed at how easily their intentions had been read. Despite the bluntness in his words, they all knew that Ozpin was right. As much as Ruby, Weiss and Blake would have loved to jump right back into the chance to get even, they were fighting up against a threat that even the White Fang could not win against, rest alone themselves.

"...Which brings me onto the main reason that I am here."

Slowly, the girls' eyes met with the headmasters'.

"Due to the nature of this newly emerged threat, I have chosen to place Beacon under a temporary lockdown. There have been supposed sightings of this figure all across Vale, and I do _not _want an incident like this occurring at my school."

"Lockdown…?" Muttered Weiss. Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed. It is not something that has happened at Beacon for many years. All missions have been suspended until the second semester, but internal classes will continue as normal." He said, clasping his hands in his lap. "Lastly, students will not be permitted to leave the school grounds without the presence of a teacher. Which means, no more sneaking out…" He said, emphasizing each word as he stared at Blake, then the rest of them. Finally, he smiled.

"...For now." That got a smile from each of the three girls. He stood up from his seat. "I wish you all a speedy recovery. Especially Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said, his voice heavy. He reached for the door, but paused.

"Despite what has happened, I am proud of you girls. You all fought for what you believed in." Just remember that when the darkness overpowers you, hold onto the last of the light, for it is there that it shines at its brightest. Never lose hope." He finally opened the door.

"Know that when it is gone, that you held on."

"And survived."

With those final words, Ozpin left.

An awkward silence followed with his exit.

_11 Days Prior, 1 Hour After the Docks Incident_

Cinder, she would admit, was bored. She had sent out Emerald and Mercury on investigative tasks hours earlier, acquiring information on Vale's water pipe and sewage plans. The two of them found this particular task understandably unpleasant, but were more than intent on going after having Cinder's plan explained to them. While this had left her in a good mood at the time, it quickly faded as she went back to her task of watching over the White Fang.

While not an admittedly exciting job to partake in, it was a necessary one, at least until Taurus had returned from his mission at the docks. The White Fang frequencies on the radio had gone oddly silent, but Cinder likely knew this was apart of Adam's plan.

As he had told her, she was told not to question his 'methods'.

And so the frequencies were silent, and had remained so for the better part of an hour. Cinder was very tempted to leave to investigate, but her thoughts were interrupted by the door to her office being violently forced open.

Adam entered the room, limping.

"Taurus? What is the meaning of this? Was the mission a success?" She demanded. Adam ignored her, to her surprise, instead dropping himself lazily onto a nearby white couch. Moments after landing, she noticed the extent of his wounds, his blood beginning to stain the chair. He took a moment to breathe, and to keep pressure on the large bloodied mark across his chest.

"No, it was not." He finally answered through gritted teeth. He sounded undeniably pissed.

Cinder stared at him in disbelief. "You had 200 men on that mission! How could it have possibly failed?"

"206, actually." Adam corrected. "And it _failed_ because of that hooded _bastard._"

"The Dreaded." Cinder said.

"Yes. The Dreaded." He replied.

Cinder took a moment to rub her eyes, feeling a blistering headache threatening to form. She looked back to Adam. "Tell me everything that happened."

He took a deep breath.

"The mission was going well at the start. We had managed to successfully capture the docks without any resistance, or alerting anyone to our presence, and so we began preparations to offload the Dust. Until, a pair of intruders introduced themselves." Adam retorted, intentionality electing to not say who they were.

"We managed to subdue them, and were about to finish the pair off, before _he _arrived, and then shit hit the fan." he hissed.

"And just how did he manage to get the better of you all?" Cinder questioned. He gave her a deathly stare.

"Because he _threw a fucking Dust container _at my men, and set the survivors of the blast _on fire_."

A cold silence ensured. Cinder would admit, that was not the answer that she had been expecting.

A single vile of Dust was enough to blow a door off its hinges.

A single Dust crystal was enough to collapse a rooftop.

Combine several of these objects, you could easily blow up a house.

And if you didn't know, a normal Dust container usually held several _tons_ of Dust.

So Cinder was surprised that there was even a dock left, let alone Adam.

"How many survived?" She asked, hoping that this wouldn't heavily impact their already dwindling number of men.

"Thirty-four." Adam answered.

...Not the answer she was hoping to hear.

"...Another setback, then." Cinder muttered with annoyance. Adam nodded. This was _not_ good.

The moment was interrupted as the door to the office opened once again, this time a man wearing a black trenchcoat entered. He eyed the two and stroked his moustache.

"I knew things were bad, but not _this_ bad." Arthur muttered.

"Watts. It's about time." Cinder greeted, if you could even call it a greeting, still agitated. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Apologies that it took a while to travel across the entire planet." He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Besides, I am here now, and that is what matters. What is the situation?"

"Torchwick is dead, and the plan on the docks failed. I'm currently working on a contingency plan, that is sure to work," she continued easily, "But as it stands we are short on both manpower and supplies." She turned a glare towards Adam. "And on top of that, _both_ of these occurrences were caused by the same man."

Watts raised an eyebrow in question. "Both, you say?" He said to no one in particular.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Seeing as you didn't refer to him, I'm guessing it _wasn't_ Ozpin?" Cinder nodded, as did Adam. Watts looked down on the bleeding faunus.

"You've certainly seen better days." he said mildly. Adam only grunted in reply.

"So, tell me of this 'plan' of yours." Watts asked, turning back to Cinder. She gestured towards a nearby wall, covered in photos, sheets on information, blueprints, and more. "Have a look yourself." He approached the wall, inspecting the elements of the plan. His face changed expressions a couple times as he read it.

Interest. Disgust. Uncertainty. Understanding.

"An interesting plan, just as much as it is daring. You are aware that this would undoubtedly kill hundreds if not thousands of civilians?" He questioned.

"Of course." Was her cold reply. He hummed at her response.

"So long as you know what will happen, then." Watts said, stepping away from the wall. "Our Queen has instructed that...you are to lead the plans here." He said, cringing at the words. "Meaning, that you are in command."

That brought a smirk to Cinder's lips. "How wonderful." She mused.

"Just because you are in charge does not mean that I won't _leave_." He spat, killing her cocky attitude. "And that is the _last _thing that you want, seeing as you need every last person you can get."

Cinder wouldn't openly admit it, but Watts was right. She needed his help for this plan to work.

"Now, with that said, what needs to be done?" He asked, straightening his coat.

Cinder gestured to a map on a nearby table. "_That_ is your task."

Watts approached the map, and was surprised just as much as he was intrigued with what it was for.

"Mountain Glenn?" He asked, inspecting the map further. Cinder nodded.

"Yes. It was Roman's job to get a train in the old railways restored for the big day, and I'm passing that role onto you. The White Fang will join you on this task, and once that is completed, you will gather as much information on the upcoming Vital Festival as you can."

"Not an entirely impossible task, albeit a lengthy one." Watts muttered, reading a nearby blueprint schematic for the train. "And what is _his_ role in this plan?" He asked as Adam finally had enough strength to stand again.

"He will be restoring the lost numbers of men that we so desperately need, both for the train and the upcoming final battle. Let's hope that he can actually fulfil his role this time." Cinder said, fire flickering from her eye as she stared at Adam.

"I can get us more soldiers and supplies, so long as I'm some given time." He replied, wincing as he took a step forward.

The fire ceased. She grinned.

"Good. Now, let's get to work."

**~Oh dear, the baddies are up to no good. **


	9. Chapter 9: Corruption

**~ Hey look, I'm back from the dead. How great. **

**Apologies in the lack of updates recently. I've had quite a few exams as of late that required my undivided attention. (For the most part...)**

**Rest assured that the next chapter will release sooner than this one took. My big boy exams are closing in though, but I aim to release at least two or three chapters before that happens. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the read. The Dreaded is back.**

"_...It has been nearly two weeks since the terrorist attack on Vale's docks. Nearby businesses and residential buildings alike suffered minor damage from the several large explosions that originated from the docks, but thankfully, there have been no reports of any injuries or deaths at this time."_

"_It is believed that The White Fang is behind the attack, although police investigation has revealed that the explosions may have been accidental. Whether it was an intentional strike on Vale's harbours, or a failed attempt to steal Dust, is unknown at this time. Jacque Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, released a statement earlier today regarding the attack."_

"_-It's just those filthy animals doing what they do best; Ruining and destroying everything that helps society. It is disgusting. If it were up to me, I would—"_

Weiss snapped her scroll shut with an annoyed huff, before throwing it to the foot of her sleeping bag. It landed awkwardly, and clattered to the floor. The sudden noise made her tense, and she looked around quickly: sure her outburst must have woken one of the students nearby. To her relief, that didn't seem to be the case.

Ever since Beacon had been placed into a temporary lockdown, each year group had been assigned new sleeping quarters. The first years had been given the main student hall, the same room they had slept in before initiation. The thought brought memories of bickering and arguments between Ruby and Yang to Weiss' mind, and she smiled, before a now familiar pain re-emerged inside her head.

_Deep breaths. Focus, control. Just like Winter taught her._

She took several moments to compose herself, trying to quiet the whirl of thoughts that swirled inside her. But the lessons did little to deter the ever-present headaches that seemed to linger day and night, a now constast company since her conflict at the docks. Finally accepting that sleep was far beyond her, Weiss rose carefully to her feet and crept away from the rest of the sleeping students.

Eventually, her feet led her to the large windows that adorned the south hallway, and she was met with the sight of the entrance to Beacon. She didn't know why she had gone there, but the view was tolerable: the moon's fractured light shined upon the statues of famous huntress' and huntsmen before the academy.

A flash of white flickered in her perifere.

With a frown, she noticed the dozens of Atlas robots that patrolled in the distance, their white metal frames hard to miss against the dark green of the emerald forest. Atlas had always been blatant about their displays of strength, and now they ensured the schools protection. Harder to notice however, were the shadowed figures of huntsmen that were interspersed alongside them. Ironwood was taking no chances with their safety.

A noise like static settled over her eyes and she scrunched them shut, inhaling sharply. _Her, a Schnee, taken down so easily, and still dealing with the aftermath!_

She massaged her aching temples.

Her thoughts returned, now as they always did, to her teams fight with the white fang. Even if Beacon had covered things up, they could do nothing for the memories she carried with her.

_Defeated_...

Sure, they were students, but they weren't pushovers— they'd proven themselves by getting into Beacon.

"And we'd had the advantage in numbers," she whispered.

Surely he shouldn't have been an issue…

She looked up again, staring at the troops facing back into the treeline.

That huntsman, or monster- whatever he was.

Would it all be enough to stop him?

"—Whatchya lookin' at?" Asked a hushed voice.

Weiss almost died right there.

Silently screaming, Weiss dug her nails into her palms, desperately trying to calm the erratic beating in her chest. Ever so slowly, her gaze slid over to the source of the noise.

"Nothing in particular… Ruby," The heiress replied through gritted teeth, stepping away from the window and shaking the thoughts from her head. "I just needed some time to myself, is all."

"Having those headaches again?"

She bristled at the question, innocent as it was. She hated that the girl could see through her so easily.

Another sigh from Weiss.

"Unfortunately..." She responded awkwardly. "I was hoping that they would have subsided by now, but apparently not." She clenched her teeth together for a moment to rid the pain in her head, yet it refused to part, and her frustration was slowly beginning to grow.

"Well, people are different when it comes to recovering from a concussion," Ruby said absentmindedly, stretching her arms out, and letting them drop heavily into her lap "And yours _was_ pretty bad." Weiss nodded in acknowledgment. The girl was easily amused, but at least she made logical sense.

"I know all of that Ruby. I just-!" Her breath hitched in her throat, and she winced as the throbbing pain returned. Ruby placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Weiss hesitated, before leaning back into it. "...thank you. I just find it...infuriating. The fight on the docks. That man- No, that _monster_ straight up destroyed us. And what little damage we were capable of dishing out had no effect! I didn't even see his aura flare _once._"

Ruby nodded at her words, looking away for a moment in thought. "Maybe he didn't have aura, or wasn't using it?" She suggested.

Well… both of them were interesting possibilities. Weiss couldn't even fathom the idea of a warrior that skilled without an aura, or worse- choosing not to use it. It sent a chill down her spine.

"You know what? Screw this depressed sad talk about the docks," Ruby said out of nowhere, getting up as she bundled her red sleeping bag around herself. "You have a headache, and a walk around the school would be a nice change of pace." Weiss spared a quick glance upon her scroll. "It's half past midnight." She said. Winter would be horrified. "We shouldn't even be out here _now_."

"So?" Ruby replied, zipping up her new look. "We're both wide awake, and I doubt we're gonna fall asleep anytime soon.

"She... did have a good point. Ruby's childish reasoning couldn't be argued against. However—

"—You look ridiculous." She finished. Staring at the comically oversized girl, Weiss felt the muscles in her cheek twitch.

Ruby had the decency to pout.

"What? I'm _warm_ Weiss." The small girl said pointedly, as if _that _decided things. To complete the act, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What can I even say here…"

"Nothing at all!" Ruby said, pointing an accusatory finger toward her partner. "Your glorious leading commands you to relax!"

Her _leader_ grabbed her by the arm, and started to drag the heiress away from the common room.

"Onward Weiss. To con-tem-plation!"

Scowling into her coat, Weiss stared at the floor as she moved forward.

And went along for the ride.

The duo soon came face to face with an unusually fatigued-looking Dr Oobleck, who looked up at the two from a massive textbook.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, eyebrow quipped.

"Im-"

"Weiss needs some fresh air for her headache, and I'd like to accompany her." Ruby explained, before Weiss had the chance to speak. Oobleck spared a look to Weiss, staring at her for a moment, and then back to Ruby. "Your team was the one at the docks, was it not? A concussion or something similar, I'm guessing?" Weiss nodded, looking down slightly. The doctor caught on. "Now, Miss Schnee, there is no need to feel ashamed about injuries that you sustain during combat. Whether it be concussion, or a slash wound, these types of things just happen. There is no shame in that." She nodded and gave a slight bow to his words. Oobleck looked back to Ruby.

"You two have 15 minutes. Stay near the patrolled areas of the school, and nowhere else. Make sure your scrolls are on you as well."

With a thankful nod from the pair, they left the hall, and were soon walking around the academy campus.

"Thank you for suggesting this, Ruby," Weiss said, putting her hands in her coat pockets in an attempt to warm them up. "I feel better already."

"I told ya! Some fresh air does wonders sometimes, even when it's this cold." She replied, admiring the sight of her own breath in the chilling air. Even as she did this, the smile on her face seemed unnaturally large.

"Ruby, are you alright?"

The girl turned quickly towards her head to the side. "Of course I am Weiss, what do you mean anyways? I'm supposed to be taking care of _you _remember."

Weiss frowned, ruby had always been bad at lying to people. "It's just… I've been meaning to ask you,"

She waited a few seconds before continuing.

"Has there been any more news about Yang?"

Ruby's cheerful smile fell slightly.

"A- actually, forget what I said, that was insensitive of me, we don't need to talk about any of that." Weiss said.

"Its alright Weiss," Ruby mumbled. "It's just…" she sighed.

"Not since yesterday, no. Blake's still been by her side, and all the doctors say that we just need time to let her heal. A-and… w-wake up." She fought the urge to cry with sharp breaths, both of her hands in shaking fists. Weiss had her arms over her in an instant, the small girl's head buried into her chest.

"She will, don't worry. Yang's far too stubborn not to." Weiss babbled, she'd never been good at comforting someone. Her flustered ramble earned a weak chuckle from Ruby.

Yet still, a somewhat comfortable silence followed, the two staying huddled together in the cold. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into what felt like hours. Finally, Ruby's face emerged, face stained slightly with tears.

"When I find him, I'll make him pay." Ruby said hoarsely. "For what he did to Yang, and you, and Blake."

"Remember what Ozpin said about holding a grudge," Weiss warned. She then lowered her voice to a whisper "...But you can count me in. We see him, we take the _bastard _down."

Weiss stepped away, and held out a hand towards Ruby.

"Whatever it takes."

Ruby smiled and took it.

"Whatever it takes."

The two held the grip for a moment longer than necessary, before erupting into laughter.

"Oh god, that was so cheesy," Ruby giggled.

_Meanwhile, across Vale_

Neo's eyes opened, albeit weakly. Her gaze drifted to the first thing she managed to make out; a curved blade, inside of her right leg, which she had lost feeling to a while ago. She shifted her arms on instinct, but was reminded that they were still bound behind her. She felt cold and weak, and she was starving.

"**Still, not a word." **Came a rough voice from the other side of the room. "**I'm impressed." **Neo heard the cloaked figure approach. Had it been a few days ago, she would have squirmed in her seat in an attempt to attack him. But she no longer possessed the energy to do so, instead refusing to meet his eyes as he stepped beside her.

"**Very, **_**very**_ **impressed." **The Dreaded continued, slowly circling her. She kept her eyes down.

"**Your combat ability is truly above most, as well as your endurance and determination. Yet in the face of death, you do not waver, or shy away." **He knelt beside Neo, getting right next to her.

"**You do not fear death…. you welcome it."** Neo head finally snapped upwards, her burning eyes meeting those of her captor. He held it there, silently, before she looked back to the floor, anger spent.

"**Therefore, you have proven yourself." **

Without warning, The Dreaded pulled the curved blade from her leg, feeling returning to Neo immediately in a sharp, horrific pain. She screamed silently as she felt cold blood begin to flow down her leg, gripping her hands onto the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. The pain was immense, but the alternative was death.

Then it struck her: Her hands were free. A quick glance around the chair confirmed that she was no longer bound. The Dreaded merely watched, arms crossed.

Neo rose shakily to her feet, before almost instantly collapsing onto the ground. Growling, she tried to banish the fatigue, and rose again, her back pressed against the wall for support, opposite to The Dreaded, who had somehow closed half the distance between them. She growled, eyeing the door to her right.

"**It's locked, and there is no other way out."** He said, easily reading her intentions.

"**By my estimate, you will bleed out in two minutes and die without aid." **

She sensed no lie in his words. This was it, she was going to die. But of all things that entered her mind, it wasn't fear or worry. It was confusion.

Why had he kept her trapped for days, only to let her go, and let her die? What was the point of all of this?

"**For you to join me." **The Dreaded answered, reading her thoughts to the letter. Her instincts screamed at her to move as he advanced toward her.

As a blur he lashed out, gripping her hair and snapping her head forward. Pinned by his strength, she couldn't even turn her head. Her eyes darted around wildly, before settling on his face. She couldn't escape his stare.

Something flickered behind his eyes.

Neo's vision grew hazy as she felt the world around her spin. With the very last of her energy spent, her legs crumpled, but she remained upward, supported by the Dreaded's strength.

Blood was everywhere. Everything was going dark. Her eyes felt heavy.

The Dreaded only looked intrigued. "**Let's see what's in that head of yours,"** Neo barely heard, before the hand tightened its grip.

Everything went black.

"…"

"_You gotta name, kid?" _

_Neo stopped in her tracks down the city alleyway. She turned to face the person who had addressed her. _

"_You know, you really oughta introduce yourself to people that you rob. It strikes fear into their hearts, and makes a name for yourself." Roman said, slowly approaching her with a charismatic smile. "Mine's Roman, by the way." _

_Neo's eyes narrowed at him. She had her knife at the ready, but by no means showed it. _

"_I'm gonna be honest with ya, kid, if you were anyone else right now, you'd already be dead," he remarked, exaggerating with both arms. "But you seem different than the other scumbags who even think of trying to rob me. By the way, I'd like my wallet back." He halted, around five metres away from Neo. He displayed no signs of anger, or a weapon, although this was likely a trick. She knew that for a fact. _

"_Scanning your target for threats? A well planned strategy." Roman said, noting where her eyes had looked. She growled, and finally drew her knife. _

"_Ah, so you do have a bit of fight in you. Wonderful!" He cheered. _

_As if using magic, he pulled out a cane from what seemed like thin air, and then aimed it at Neo. She paled at the sound of an iron sight popping up from it, fully understanding what it was. _

"_Unfortunately for you, high velocity explosions will destroy what little fight you have." He said, his face no longer sporting a cocky looking smile. What took its place was a grim, unshaken look. With his free hand, he gestured to the pocket that had his wallet. "My wallet, please." _

_Knowing she had no other way out, Neo made slow, exaggerated movements, pulling out the wallet before sliding it across the ground to him. She kept her hands up as he reached down to grab it. _

"_You're a lot smarter than you look. Clearly, you are." He remarked in a calm voice. _

_Roman suddenly swung his cane behind himself, knocking down Neo in a single sharp, brisk movement. He kicked away her knife before she had the opportunity to grab it, and noted the illusion to the side shatter and then fade away. _

"_...But your semblance could use some work." _

_Gone was the wary, even determined mindset of Neo. Instead, she prepared for the inevitable, bracing for the impending killing blow to come. _

_What she hasn't prepared for, though, was for a couple thousand lien to be dropped in front of her face. She looked up to Roman, confused. _

"_I said I wanted my wallet, not my money. You earned that." He said, pocketing his wallet, as he took a step back from her. "You've got skill, kid, as well as guts. I like that. I like that a lot. So how about this..." He lowered his cane, and the iron sight closed. He hid it away inside of his trench coat, and offered his hand._

"_I'll teach you everything I know. How to lie, how to cheat. How to steal…" Roman said, gesturing towards the money before her. _

"_...and how to survive. It's a cruel, cold world. And it's best that us thefts stick together. Besides….you have nothing better to lose." _

_As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. _

_She barely had enough money to scrape up for food, and had lived in the shadows of alleyways for as long as she could remember. _

_But how could she trust a stranger she just met? One that was certainly smarter and stronger than herself ...it sounded like a death wish. _

_Despite this, his point still stood. And besides, she had nothing to lose. _

_She accepted the hand, and was pulled to her feet. _

"_**Smart choice, kid. Now, let's get out of here." **__said a much larger figure, his orange eyes aflame as a smile stretched across his face. _

Neo's eyes widened suddenly, now awake. Her entire body felt weak, and she couldn't muster the strength to move a muscle. She was surrounded by dried blood, that she assumed was hers, but she noted the bleeding in her leg had stopped.

When had she been injured?

She looked up quickly confused to not remember where she was, but the feeling washed away when she saw a familiar face.

The one who had trained her. The one who had saved her all those years ago.

The Dreaded, of course.

He leaned down, and carefully picked her up, wary of her injured leg.

"**C'mon, kid. Let's get out of here." **

**~ Oh damn, The Dreaded has a new sidekick. Who would have seen that one coming?**


	10. Chapter 10: Realisation

**AN ~ Hey look, I'm alive, what a shock. Even I'm surprised.**

**So I've noticed that I've been getting some...creative reviews as of late, which was something that I more or less expected. Internet neckbeards want to fulfill their ego, that's fine, I honestly couldn't care less. **

**But if you intend on leaving a review on this story? Please, leave your thoughts, and I will read them. I'm always open to criticism, so long as it is legitimate, and not some guest writing "This story is trash". I want to improve my writing, and like to think that it has improved somewhat since this story began, but unfulfilling reviews like that doesn't give me a lot to work off of. **

**Rant aside, for those who have still stuck with my story, as well as those who **_**actually **_**review the story **_**properly**_**, I thank you. **

**It means a lot. Anyways, onto the chapter. **

**(PS: I made some cover art for the story! Nothing super-duper fancy, just something that I quickly whipped up in SFM. My skills are still a little rusty, but maybe I could make it a tad bit better somehow. Now shoo! Read on!)**

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _

_Yang's voice echoed around her, despite being surrounded by nothing. The darkness that loomed around her seemed unusual, almost like a type of fog, sporting a dark purple tint. _

_The distant sounds of footsteps reached her ears, and she instinctively turned to face it, ready in her combat stance. _

"_Ruby? Blake? Weiss? Is that you?" Her words echoed again. _

_The distant footsteps were getting louder, but the sound began to surround her, almost as if there were dozens now. Yang's eyes frantically scanned around the area, unable to see anything through the darkness. _

_Was it Grimm? It had to be. But something felt different about… whatever it was. The air around her was cold. The footsteps continued to grow in number. _

"_Show yourself!" Yang demanded. As if on command, the footsteps stopped. The sudden silence caught her off guard, now unsure of where to look. She felt her heartbeat in her chest, and her ragged breathing was an unfamiliar feeling to Yang. _

"_**You're pathetic."**_

_Yang spun around to see… him behind her, slowly approaching. She threw a devastating right hook, only for it to phase through her target. Unfazed, the figure continued approaching. _

"_Stay back!" Yang roared, backing away as she unleashed Ember Celica upon her foe. Once again, the attacks went through him, causing no effect. _

"_**Stand still, and I'll make this quick." **__He growled as he drew his sword. _

_Yang made another attempt to attack, but felt no familiar recoil from her weapons as she fired. In fact, there were no weapons at all. All that remained were her bare fists. _

_She narrowly dodged his bronze longsword, missing by mere centimetres as she leapt over the attack. Forwarding her momentum towards her target, Yang swung a devastating kick at the figure, only for her to fall and lose her footing as her attack once again phased right through him. _

_With the opportunity available, The Dreaded wasted no time unleashing his sword upon his foe, gouging out a huge chunk of her aura. She managed to kick away an attempted strike with her leg, albeit weakly, and found the will to rise to her feet. _

_Her aura was already low. She possessed no method of attack that was viable. _

_Yang knew this was likely the end. _

_She attempted to dodge another fierceful strike, and failed. The blow drove her several metres away, and to her surprise, felt unusually fine as she hit the ground. _

_It was then that she looked down upon herself, and found a deep, bloody gash across her entire body, starting at her shoulder and ending at her opposite knee. _

_There was no getting back up from a wound like that, and the approaching footsteps seemed to confirm that. _

"_Who…..w-who are you?" Yang asked in a shaky voice. The figure stood beside her, what little light there was allowing her to view his cursed smile. _

"_**Me? Heh...They call me Th-"**_

"Yang! Stop, please!"

The image shattered.

And then everything came rushing back to her.

Yang's eyes snapped open, and the sights in front of them filled her with equal parts confusion and anger. "Blake? How are you…" She shook her head, dispelling the last remnants of the nightmare, and looked around: The room cramped and white, so bright it seemed to burn her, cutting through the grogginess of medicated sleep. She was surrounded by flimsy synthetic curtains that seemed to surround her at all sides, smothering the air and bleaching the room of all other colour.

Everything hurt. She groaned and reached up to clutch her forehead, but she found her arm restrained by a cast. The image caused her vision to swim.

"What the hell..." she mumbled, the words strangely thick in her throat. Her senses were going haywire. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Yang? Can you hear me?"

She looked up into her teammates face, her black hair standing out starkly in her vision. She clenched her eyes shut against the image. But the voice wasn't fooled.

"How you holding in there Yang?" Blake repeated softly, concern in her eyes.

So it wasn't a dream after all... How was she feeling? She grinned despite the pain, "Like shit, thanks for asking. Feels like I was hit by a bullhead."

Blake smiled, but it was small.

Yang's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. "What happened?" she asked weakly, trying to fight past the scratchy pain in her voice. "Is everyone else…?"

"All fine." she said, her smile more relaxed. "...For the most part." She hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"You've been unconsciousness for the last three weeks," Blake explained, pausing to let the information sink in. "Most of us recovered sooner than that, so the others and I have been taking shifts to stay by your side. Ozpin was lenient at first, but he wouldn't let us get behind in our studies..."

Yang pushed herself deeper into the covers. "Heh, figured it wouldn't be that easy…" She paused. "Actually, that reminds me, how soon can I get back to Beacon? It isn't something I'd usually look forward to, but I'm gonna get pins and needles from staying in this bed for so long."

"Yeah… I uh guess that's right." Blake replied non-committedly.

Yang tilted her head to the side.

"Well, the problem is that… with all of your surgeries… you're still injured and recovering. It's too early to tell." She looked away. "But you look to be progressing steadily."

"Ah, well that's good to hear." Yang said easily. She smiled brightly at her partner.

She wanted to be relieved by Blake's words, but instead they terrified her. Because she'd already caught it. The lie.

Blake fidgeted with the weapon on her hip. But her eyes remained focused toward her. "Lucky you, huh. But now I was thinking about how we could get you up to speed again."

"Blake, I-"

"Maybe with remedial lessons from Professor Goodwitch? But we'd have to clear it with the school first and-"

"Just stop."

"What?" Blake looked up, golden eyes open wide."But, no I-"

She felt an immediate flash of anger.

"At least have the decency to be honest with me." Yang demanded. A tense silence ensued.

"I don't know what you mean." Blake finally replied, but her eyes said it all.

"Like hell you do, Blake. You just lied to my face! What friend does that?!" Blake recoiled, but that only enraged her more.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long will I be stuck in here!"

She looked challengingly into her partners eyes, sure her own were flashing red. The girl wilted.

"I don't know."

The silence in the room was deafening, and Blake shuffled awkwardly. Yang simply stared.

"What did you just say?" There was a hard edge to her tone, something she knew Blake wouldn't miss.

"You've been in and out of surgery, we have no concrete way of knowing your rate of recovery. You almost died Yang." She looked pleadingly at her teammate.

But she wasn't gonna let her off that easily. "Why would you try and keep it from me then? You can't just try and lie for the sake of my feelings Blake. I'm stronger than that."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Yang, look at yourself. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent, I didn't want my team tangled up in this."

"How is this any different from what you used to do Blake?" Yang retorted, her voice rising. "Going off alone? Risking your own life for the sake of some noble cause!"

"That was different."

"BULLSHIT!" Yang roared, slamming her fist into the wall beside her.

"You rushed in there without us Blake, with what? Some guy you barely even knew- did you even _have_ a plan? Did you even stop to _think_ about what could go wrong, who could get hurt?!"

"We...we were just meant to confirm the presence of white fang activity." Blake replied uneasily. "Anything else would just work out from there."

"Work out?" Yang threw her head back and laughed, but the noise sounded bitter in her ears. "Like hell it did Blake, this was way over our fucking heads."

"You didn't have to charge in and help, it was my cross to bare..."

"Don't you dare try and take the moral high ground on this!"

She flinched at the words. "Yang…" Blake looked scared.

_Damn right she should be._

Yang gestured down to her mangled arm.

"I did this for you Blake, I did it for my team, I ran in without a second thought to help you, so don't you DARE turn around and tell me it was FOOLISH!"

Enraged, she made the move to sit up, but as she moved she felt something shift in her back, she grunted and shifted to the side.

Her mind went blank.

Pain.

White hot. Lashing pain. Her nerves were on fire, searing across her skin, arching through her spine. Stealing away her thoughts with greater force than she'd ever imagined possible.

Yang was already halfway up when a pair of hands settled on her shoulders and pushed her back down. She struggled against them briefly, gasping for breath, clawing at the covers until the agony subsided.

It owned her.

"Why…" her voice was strained, tinged with the memory of pain, but also the shocking absence of it. She gritted her teeth together and looked up into her teammates eyes. They were red with tears.

"What the hell happened to me," she said, gripping the bed rest until her fingers were white. The pain had shaken something loose in her, a thought that had sat in the back of her mind ever since she regained consciousness, now the realisation came rushing up to meet her.

"...And why can't I feel my legs?"

Even as she said the words, colour was draining from Blake's face. She couldn't even meet her eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it..." She took a single, shuddering breath and continued, "Although most of the injuries you sustained were serious, none of them were life threatening. However… "

Blake's grip tightened around her shoulders.

"Significant damage was done to your spine Yang, that man, no, that _monster_ almost killed you. The whole reason for your abnormally long recovery was for the doctors that monitored your injuries."

Yang stilled in her arms.

_So I'm useless then?_

There it was. All out in the open. And so much worse than she thought.

Blake took a step back, shaking slightly as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Then she looked upward and stared Yang straight in the face.

"Ozpin's taking you off the team until you recover."

Her words seemed to suck the heat out of the room.

"W-What the hell Blake! Did you agree to this? Did Ruby?"

"It was her idea."

The words died in her throat. But Blake wasn't done.

"-This is for the best Yang, we don't know what's out there now, we don't know how to stop it, but the most important thing right now is your recovery. We're doing this because we care. We were all so worried…" the faunus whispered, tears in her eyes.

Yang didn't reply, in fact she was barely listening, struggling to control the blood pounding in her ears. It was all too much. The words bit into her more than any blade, and she struggled to keep up with the thoughts racing around inside her head.

Her life as a huntress was crumbling around her, her hopes and dreams along with it.

"...Team RWBY is still here, we just need time to adjust, we'll power through it in no time, right? Something like this won't stop us..."

Yang's head snapped up at the words, ready to argue. How could she say that? How could she pretend that it was no big deal? She could feel her eyes turning red, and she forced them shut with a growl. Blake didn't seem to notice though, she was still talking about the past, still holding onto a dream. It pissed her off.

"Are you sure about that, Blake?" Yang hissed suddenly, her eyes still firmly closed. She couldn't bare to look on her now, didn't want to see the pity. "Can you really promise me that everything will go back to normal?"

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines and the pounding of her own heart. But it didn't matter anymore. In that moment Blake's silence said it all.

"Get out."

The words were whispered, but they carried easily inside the small room.

Blake swallowed and stepped forward. "Yang-"

"Don't make me ask you again Blake," she repeated evenly. Her eyes remained locked onto her lap. On her now useless legs.

Blake again tried to speak, but she cut the girl off with a furious shake of her head.

She could understand her pity, but that didn't make it any easier to bear.

"Just… please. Leave me alone, we can talk about this later." she repeated half heartedly.

Blake opened her mouth, but bit off a silent reply. Yang simply waited, waited for something to direct her attention too. What could she expect her partner, her friend be willing to say? But the words didn't come.

Slowly she looked upwards. But her teammate wasn't in the space she'd once occupied: already retreating down the hall, leaving silently as she always did.

So that was it? Running away again...

Yang sighed and slumped back into her pillow, draping an arm over her face. She felt exhausted, despite all the time she must have spent recovering, and the anger, no matter how justified, had burnt out as quickly as it had come. It left her feeling hollow, and an uneasy sensation pooled inside her gut. Was it shame? Fear? She wasn't entirely sure.

Cautiously, she tried to move her legs, straining them under the covers.

They didn't move.

Tears pricked the sides of her eyes and again she clenched them shut. Scowling at the nearby wall she attempted to slow her own laboured breathing.

"Dammit all. Just pull yourself together!" she hissed.

It wasn't fair. She was supposed to be better than this.

Stronger than this...

_~ Meanwhile, in The Emerald Forest ~_

A strong swing thrusted forwards, a white blade revealing itself from the twisted remains of an evaporating Beowolf. Muscles aching, Jaune leaned onto a nearby tree, allowing it to support his weight as he caught his breath.

He gazed behind himself, morbidly pleased at the sight of multiple Grim fading away under the nights glistening light. He felt a warmth in his chest, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pride.

Yet… there was something that lingered in the back of his mind, that constantly filled his mind with doubt.

A loss of… purpose?

This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To become a Huntsman, show his family, the world, who he truly was? What he was capable of.

But now he realised that he wasn't entirely sure. His training with Pyhrra had gone surprisingly well, some sessions where he had even gotten a few hits on her. Although maybe she was doing this intentionally, to fill him with a false sense of fulfillment? He shook his head, it didn't matter either way.

But what he was sure about, was that he needed something… new.

A new mentor? Perhaps. As much as he appreciated Pyhrra's help, somebody new might help in some way. It would certainly be an improvement from sneaking out into the forest every night. He was getting to comfortable in relying on his friends. But where was his own strength? He needed to look out for them as well.

The sounds of footsteps approaching, interrupted his thoughts; The blonde instinctively held up his shield and drew his blade.

They didn't sound like Grim, but anyone walking around the forest at this late was probably up to no good. Well… besides him of course.

Jaune remained at the ready.

"**It's good to see that you've improved."**

Jaune practically jumped, letting out a very unmanly squeak as a voice sounded right beside him.

"It's you…" Jaune said, stowing his sword.

"**Indeed it is." **The Dreaded replied, approaching him. The shadows cast from the moons light did well to hide his face. Jaune hoped the man mistook the noise for his armour.

"...Why are you here?" Jaune asked.

"**I'm in search of answers, some of which I am unable to acquire by myself. About Beacon. I was hoping that you'd be able to shed some light of sorts." **

About Beacon? That wasn't what he had expected. Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"**How does one enter Beacon?" **

Jaune felt a knot form in his stomach. That was… even less expected. And surprising.

"You're not a Huntsman?" He asked. The cloaked figure pondered the question.

"**No. I am something else." **Was the reply. He didn't elaborate further.

Jaune's eyes drifted towards Beacon, which he could only just make out the towers in the distance, the fog partially obscuring it. Yet, what was not hidden glimmered in the moons light like a fairytale. An academy made to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, heroes who protected the realm.

This man was not a hero.

"**Think of it as returning the favor when I gave you that advice." **The Dreaded said, now leaning on a nearby tree. "**And if you answer it, I will give you more advice, if you want." **

That… was very tempting. Yet Jaune still wasn't entirely sure what to do. "Why do you want to know about how to enter Beacon?" He asked. The hooded figure's gaze wavered over the school, much like Jaune's before. "**Merely for my curiosity."** He answered.

Jaune doubted that was true. But he knew he wanted that advice, it had worked out for him very well last time. So, he chose to give the benefit of the doubt.

"If someone wants to enter Beacon, or any of the other Huntsman academies, then you have to attend a primary combat school for four years, such as Signal. From there, you earn transcripts that allow you to begin Huntsman training." Jaune answered honestly. "Well, that, or you get chosen to enter early."

The words made the figure look up. "**You know someone that entered early?" **He questioned. Jaune nodded. "A friend of mine. Entered around 2 years early. She's crazy good with her scythe." The Dreaded stared at him for a moment, gaze cold or curious- Jaune didn't know which- before nodding in acknowledgement. "**Tell me more. Are there any other ways to enter?"**

Jaune thought for a moment. "Well, yes, there's the… um, _unofficial_ way. Have someone... forge transcripts." He met The Dreaded's gaze. "You gotta find the right person though, and that can be hard."

"**Talking from experience, are we?" **

Jaune's mouth opened to deny, but nothing came out. He couldn't think of what to say. This man would see through his lies, that he was certain. Perhaps if he said nothing, he would suspect nothing.

But unfortunately, sometimes silence is able to speak volumes. The Dreaded chuckled.

"**Didn't think you'd be the type to cheat their way into something as big as Beacon." **He said, rising from the tree. A pang of guilt and shame entered Jaune's mind, his gaze meeting the ground.

"**It says a lot about your determination."** He couldn't stop small smile that formed on his face.

"**Now, this forger. How can I contact them?" **

After a small pause, Jaune reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Why had he brought his wallet into the Emerald Forest? Maybe it was fate. Regardless, he pulled out a card, and gave it to The Dreaded. "That's…. That's the guy that I used. 'Best of the best'... or so he says."

The Dreaded spared the card a glance, giving it a one-over, before pocketing it. "**Thank you."** He said, before turning to leave.

"I thought-" Jaune stammered, unable to find any words. The Dreaded paused, sparing him a sideways glance.

"**You want to train? Now?" **He asked, sounding somewhat surprised. Jaune nodded.

The Dreaded looked around at the open field with scattered trees between the pair, and then to the moon in the sky. "**Hm. I have time."** He said, drawing his own weapon.

"**Prepare yourself."**

**~ Jaune and Dreaded getting some training time, and Yang is finally awake. Good vibes all around…**

**Anyways, apologies once again for the lack of updates. I know I said that I planned on writing at least 2-3 chapters before my exams started, but it turns out that I am lazier than I thought. Despite this, I don't plan on stopping. I want to see this story through till the end, and I got some **_**big**_ **things lined up, one of which is in the next chapter. **

**I smile everytime I think about it. Hopefully it won't take as long.**


	11. Chapter 11: Things Get Messy (Literally)

**~ Hey all. Massive apologies for not being able to get this out as soon as you'd like. A combination of finally finishing school as well as working on trying to be certified in a multitude of things has ripped away my free time. But that all seems to have passed, at least for the most part. To try and make up for it, I am **_**going**_ **to make the next chapter come out sooner. Much sooner. Hopefully. If not, you all have the right to execute me. (Only if you want…)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please don't kill me.**

_Vale outskirts, 4 weeks after Dock attack_

"Anything, Pete?"

"Still nothin'."

"I don't like this. Jain's _never _this quiet, you know how he is. Should we go out and check?"

"And what, ruin the peace and quiet? I say leave it be."

"Hmph. Maybe you're right."

Pete gave a sigh, glancing at his watch for what felt like the millionth time tonight. 2:39 AM, meaning he just over 2 hours before he could head home, which he was _definitely _looking forward to. Guard keeping wasn't a glamorous job, but it was something he was suited for. The pay was worth it for the risks he took, and if he played his cards right there weren't that many of those at all. Not to say that the workload was mundane, far from it. But it definitely wasn't very exciting.

Well, it _could_ be exciting, except he was a bodyguard for Lapis Evans, Vale's best document forger. Low grade target, but high paying. The man was paranoid. Doors weren't exactly being busted down in this life, but if the man wanted to cough up a pretty pile of lien to watch his back that suited Pete just fine.

A knock on the office door was sounded. Both Pete and Lapis looked to it.

"We expecting anybody?" Pete asked airily, checking his watch once again. When he didn't get a reply he looked up. Lapis was still staring at the door, eyes drawn together into a frown.

"There isn't," he replied softly. "No one should know that I'm here."

Suddenly more cautious, Pete rose from his seat. Approaching the door, drawing his sidearm as he did so. Before doing anything more, he gave a quick glance to Lapis, who hadn't moved from behind his desk. The older man was motioning frantically at him to continue.

With one hand on the door handle, and the other on his hidden sidearm, he spoke.

"Who's there?"

At his words the door exploded inwards, knocking him down to the ground in a sudden burst of noise and pain. Stunned, he tried to push himself up, but he found himself trapped by a large weight. _The door? _

Still confused, he tried to push against the weight pinning him, but stopped in his tracks as something cold and sharp found itself against his throat. Gazing upwards towards his assailant, his found himself faced with...

_Pink and white designer clothes_? _The hell_… A short girl stood on top of him, holding him under the door with a strength that didn't match her tiny frame. What worried him more, however, was the sadistic smile plastered across her face, that seemed to be _daring _him to move.

"**Lapis Evans." **Boomed a deep voice further behind her, just outside of his vision. "**We need to talk."**

Lapis, who had cowered behind his desk, rose, shaking at the mention of his name. Shit. The night had taken a sudden turn for the worst, and practically defenceless, with his only form of backup a sniveling old man, he was suddenly very aware of just how vulnerable he was.

"L-look, what do you want?" Evans pleaded openly. "Counterfeit money? _Real_ money? Jewels?" As the man rambled, he tried to catch the figures face, but they were still concealed in the shadow of the door. "Pl-please, just don't hurt me!"

The figure chuckled darkly. "**I'm not here for valuables. I'm after something more." **He said, approaching Evans.

"**We need transcripts," **The figure, footsteps moving closer as he spoke.

"**Transcripts for Beacon."**

"_Beacon?_" Lapis echoed, sounding genuinely surprised, "Why would-" His face paled, and the question caught in his throat. Smart. He wasn't in a position to ask questions at the moment. "Y-yes. That's something I can procure."

A heavy silence followed, nobody in the room making a move. Pete didn't dare to breathe.

"W-what, right now?" Lapis asked, sounding surprised again. The sounds of a sword exiting it's sheath answered his question. "Okay, okay! Right now! I'm moving, see?" He rushed forward, almost tripping as he made his way back to his desk, frantically opening and closing drawers, and shoving aside numerous files and papers.

"Uh, okay… yes! Yes, I have a spare form that I can use. I just need some, um, details for it." Lapis said, now typing away on a nearby computer. "Who are these transcripts for?"

"**They are for her."** The figure answered, referring to the girl who was keeping him pinned.

"Alright then, okay." Lapis said, typing a few more words into the computer for a moment. "Ah, I'm gonna need an, um, a photo of her for this to work."

At the mention of herself, the girl cocked her head comically to the side. Instead of replying, she pointed her blade uncomfortably close to his throat again. Pete thought he'd been forgotten in the exchange, but the hidden figure had picked up on it.

"**Are there any other guards aside from this one?" **He asked.

Lapis seemed to hesitate as his gaze met with his, something in his eyes made his stomach sink. Lapis sighed. "No. It's just him."

"**Good."** The figure replied, before turning to face the girl. "**Neo. No witnesses."**

The girl's sadistic smile grew in size as she looked down upon her target. Unable to move or look away, he opened his mouth to scream.

His cry was cut short as the blade pieced his skull.

_Meanwhile, underneath Mountain Glenn_

Watts looked on at his marvellous work, admiring the sight of the semi-finished train before him. The White Fang were hard at work, assembling and connecting the train parts together.

The sight reminded him of a much needed call, pulling out his scroll, and dialling an encrypted number. After two dial tones passed, the call was answered with a growl.

"_What is it, Watts?" _Demanded an annoyed Cinder, no doubt angry at him for calling her at nearly 3 in the morning.

"I am calling to inform you that progress on the train is going well, and that our plans are back on schedule. Thanks to me, of course." Watts said, pacing around his private quarters.

"_And is that all?" _Cinder continued, her voice hardening with each word. Getting this much of a reaction of her would have once made Watts smile.

Were that the end of his news.

"No, that is _not _all," Watts replied in darker tone. "A number of my informants in Vale have gone dark, and a larger number have been found dead. While I wouldn't usually dwell on such matters, I don't believe it to be a coincidence in light of recent events."

The voice over the line paused. Watts closed his eyes as she processed the information.

"_The Dreaded?" _She finally responded.

Watts hummed in acknowledgment.

"I believe so. While your designation of leader is clear, may I suggest taking out this rogue element. Were he not in the picture, our problems would be much more… manageable."

"_That is not as easy as you make it seem, Watts." _Cinder replied, her words tinged with annoyance. "_We cannot afford to potentially reveal ourselves to our enemies. We still do not know if The Dreaded is in league with Ozpin. If we attempted to locate him. He could discover us, and our plans would be doomed." _

"I see then..." Watts was not fond of the idea of siding with Cinder, but her reasoning was sound. If either himself or her were to be revealed, any hopes of taking down Vale would be drawn back, or worse, destroyed. Watts sighed.

"Very well. Do ponder on the idea, though. Sleep well, now."

Watts ended the call before Cinder could fire back at him with another retort. Pocketing the device. He glanced at the nearby clock, and found himself getting tired just by looking at it.

Sleep. Hm.

Not a bad idea.

_The Next Morning, Beacon Academy_

Ruby stared at her own reflection at her soup, not at all admiring the sight. Her gaze drifted among the rest of the table; Blake looked the same, as did Weiss, albeit not as much. Ren held his typical neutral face the entire time, and Nora was in the middle of funneling an entire cake into her mouth.

_Gross. _Ruby thought with a sigh.

The hunt for this evil figure had gone nowhere! She and Weiss had wasted _countless _hours searching Vale and reading local police reports, but nothing! Zilch! Even the SDC records had no use.

"You uh, gonna eat that?" Asked Nora, staring at Ruby's bowl menacingly. With a sigh, Ruby pushed the soup to her, and it was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

"You still worried about not finding anything?" Asked Weiss, at her side. Ruby gave a low nod. "Yeah. That, and Yang. I just feel like I made the wrong choice, y'know?"

The table fell silent for a moment.

"I feel that you made the right choice," Said Ren. "It wasn't an easy decision, but her injuries were severe. Life threatening, even. It was for the best."

"Yeah… Ren's right," Nora added, face serious for a moment. "Yang got hurt... she got hurt pretty bad. She needs some alone time to get better. It's kind of your way of showing that you care, right?"

"Absolutely," Weiss said. "She knows that we care. She knows that we _all_ care. Yang just needs some… time to see it." Weiss shot a meaningful gaze to Blake, who shifted slightly.

Ruby's face visibly brightened at the words, "...Thanks guys. It means a lot." She said, voice croaking, tears threatening to spill.

"What means a lot?" Asked a familiar blonde knight, approaching the table with a tray in hand.

"Jaune! Where have you been!?" Nora demanded, slamming both hands on the table, rattling it violently. "Quickly, compliment Ruby!"

"I- uhm, your-" Jaune stammered, unprepared to be put in the spotlight. "Y-you look… lovely today….Ruby?"

Weiss facepalmed. "Why was that a question?" Blake whispered from the side. "Ugh, nevermind." Ruby groaned, the moment turning sour.

"...Where have you been though, Jaune?" Ren asked calmly. "We haven't seen you all morning."

"Oh! I was uh… training." Jaune replied, choosing not to elaborate further. Weiss's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Training? Isn't Pyrrha in Vale with her sponsors for today?" She said. Jaune's eyes widened in panic.

"Well, I- I was training… alone. Yes, I was training alone." Jaune replied, knowing his response was awful. Nora snorted, seeing through the lie. "That doesn't sound suspicious _at all_." She said sarcastically, before smacking the table again. "Tell us, o' glorious leader!"

Jaune quickly glanced left then right, as if scanning for threats, before leaning in closer on the table. Everyone else followed suit, closing in. "Can you guys keep a secret?" He whispered.

"Oh my god. Guys, I knew it," Nora gasped. "Jaune is coming out."

"Wh- what?! No I'm not!" He yelled, before realising how loud he was, several students shooting him odd looks. "I am _not_ gay!" He hissed, his face turning red from embarrassment. Ruby attempted, and failed, to hide her giggles, as did Blake and Weiss. Even Ren looked amused.

"_Anyway,_" Jaune said, shooting Nora another death glare, "So I've been doing some… _new_ training, I guess you could say." Everyone at the table looked at him, surprised.

"Makes sense," Weiss said. "You do seem to be doing better in combat class."

"Yeah, I think that it's been doing me some good. Better than good, actually. I feel great!"

"So, I'm guessing that this training _isn't _from Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, curious. Jaune nodded.

"Well… yeah, I guess you could say that. N-not that Pyrrha's training is bad at all! It's just… this training has helped me a lot. I'm finally feeling like I actually _belong_ here. And the funny part is, that it just… happened! Out of nowhere! At first I was really suspicious, but- actually, no. Y'see, it all started when-"

Jaune was cut off as something _exploded _into the back of his head with enough force to knock him forward. The conversation died in an instant, a shocked silence made the sudden noise all the more prominent. He felt multiple sets of eyes on him then.

Tentatively, he moved a hand through his hair and face. It came away sticky, falling off in chucks. Was that... pudding? He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. _As if this could get even more embarrassing… _he realised with dawning horror, _now I'm going to be even more of a laughing stock._ Trying to make himself as small as possible, he scanned the faces of his team mates, reaching out in a silent plea for understanding. Why did the universe have it out for him? Was it something he did? Nothing he could explain… his thoughts practically buzzing, he settled onto the figure next to him and froze, his stomach slowly sinking as reality set in. With his back turned, he had fared much better than Nora.

And man, was she pissed.

"_WHO THREW THAT?!" _She roared, bolting upright, Jelly coating her face entirely, dribbling down her neck and chin. Jaune would have laughed were he not so utterly terrified. Nora looked ready to _murder_ someone. Hearing no cries for forgiveness, she seized the seat below her, brandishing it like an oversized club.

"I'll repeat myself _again_," She growled slowly, dangerously. "_Who. Threw. The jelly?"_

Behind them someone snickered. Nora's eyes whipped around to her target.

"So it was _you!" _She yelled, throwing the seat as if it were a javelin. It smashed into the table in front of him, exploding food outward onto the unlucky offender _and _his entire team.

As a result, the fight had claimed more innocent casualties. And now _they _were pissed too.

"Ah shit. Here we go again." An older student muttered, hiding their head behind a metal food tray.

As he spoke another student stood up on the table next to him. Shirtless, he held soda cans like grenades."_**FOOD FIGHT!"**_ he screamed triumpetly, lobbying them into the crowd.

All hell broke loose.

"Take cover!" Ruby cried, using her semblance to evade a roasted turkey. Weiss summoned several glyphs to deter several incoming cupcakes from hitting her, reflecting them back to her attacker. Jaune shot to his feat, quick to regain his honour. He grabbed a discarded food tray and flung it like a frisbee. It sailed high.

Nora cackled, marvelling at the terrified screams of her victims, which were promptly silenced with a coke induced _thoom._

Blake and Ren found themselves retreating under the table, sounds of foodstuff raining overhead.

"Why does Nora keep doing this?" Blake yelled, her voice unusually loud amongst the chaos. "This is the third time she's started a fight this week."

Ren shrugged, "Never a dull moment," he responded with a sigh, perhaps the strongest emotion he had experienced in as many days. Of all the students at Beacon, he was perhaps the only one with the most exposure to pure, unfiltered Nora. "We can only wait until it subsidies…" his voice was quickly overwhelmed by louder students, most noticeably Nora's.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" She roared, standing triumphantly over a stack of tables and chairs. She pointed a menacing finger towards Ruby. "Bow down to me, peasants!"

"NEEVAHHHH!" Ruby yelled back, using her semblance to fling herself towards the ginger. Weiss followed a moment later, only to cross paths with Jaune, sporting a 4-foot long baguette, wielding it as if it were a sword.

"You sure that this is a good idea, Arc?" Weiss challenged, drawing her swordfish.

"Only one way to find out. _Snow angel._" He replied, a devilish smirk on his face.

"_Oh, how he will pay for that nickname."_ Weiss said internally, raising her weapon.

Jaune pressed his attack first, kicking up a nearby watermelon with one leg, and hitting it towards Weiss with the other. She easily slashed through it, and dashed forwards. Sending a multitude of quick, unrelenting strikes towards Jaune, Weiss continued to press her attack as her target was just as quick to block each strike.

Summoning her glyphs, she propelled herself upwards, before kicking off of another glyph, launching herself at Jaune. The knight responded with a well timed dodge, along with a counter block to the follow-up slash.

"Hmph, not bad, Jaune," Weiss huffed as she held her parry. The blonde smirked once again.

"...But you still have a lot to learn before you can beat a Schnee."

Spawning a glyph beneath the two of them, Weiss used it as a distraction, sharply kicking Jaune's leg, causing him to stumble. It was followed with an aura induced strike from her swordfish, before launching him across the room. He landed on a table which crumbled under his weight, followed by a painful grunt.

"... have improved." She muttered to herself as she stared at Jaune's prone form, before rejoining her partner in the main fight.

"Little help?" Cried Ruby, frantically dodging the few cupcakes that Nora threw, and didn't eat. Rushing to her aid, Weiss used a glyph to block the projectiles, allowing Ruby to fall behind cover alongside her.

"Do you have a plan?" Weiss asked.

"Heh. I sure do. Cover me, and-"

"Hah! The canteen is _mine!_"

Ruby, Weiss and Nora looked to the other side of the room, noticing Cardin, sporting a large metal pole, standing triumphantly over a group of defeated students. Nora's eyes narrowed.

"An _invader!_" She growled, being looking to Ruby and Weiss. "Truce?" She asked innocently.

"Truce. Now let's take him down!" The reaper shouted, launching herself forward. Weiss and Nora followed behind her.

Using her semblance, Ruby stopped right in front of Cardin. He swung, and missed. Ruby giggled. He swung again, missing by mere inches. She snickered behind him. He threw the pole over his head at Ruby, but missed again. She stuck out her tongue, tauntingly blowing a raspberry.

Cardin growled, about to swing again, before a largemouth bass slapped him across the face. Stunned from the attack, he wasn't ready for the incoming bowl of custard either. It also met with his face, blinding him. Pleased with her work, Weiss used another glyph to propel a number of cans at her target. He recoiled at each and every blow, causing him to shielding his face with his arms. He wiped the custard around his eyes away with his arm, now looking _very_ angry.

Ruby launched herself at Cardin's back, striking him at what looked like the speed of light. He recoiled again, before retaliating with an anger-induced swing. Ruby dodged the attack narrowly.

"C'mere, shorty!" Cardin yelled, annoyance and confusion evident on his face. He swung once more, before the pole met with an immovable force.

Nora, to be specific. She twisted the pole in his arms, causing it to fall from his grasp. Now in her possession, she struck Cardin right in the kneecap, causing him to fall to the ground. As he fell, Nora grabbed one of his legs.

His eyes widened in horror. "Please, no."

"Too bad. Leg breaking time!" Nora chirped, beginning to bend his leg the wrong way, moments away from making it go _snap. _

It never came to be, sadly, as it was interrupted by the sound of the hall doors booming open, sharp emerald eyes putting an end to the ensuing violence almost instantly.

Professor Goodwitch strode forward, heels clicking impatiently against the hard (and stained) tile floor. Each swipe of her crop whistled through the air, deflected bowls, bread and tables, as if trying to expel her own agitation with all traces of the food fight. Once a large swath of the room had been cleared, she stilled; her eyes locking on team JN_R.

"Am I correct in assuming that Miss Valkyrie has started this one as well?" She called out over the other students, sounding more tired than angry.

Nora stepped forward triumpetly.

"Nope! Not _this_ time, Professor!" she beamed, despite still being covered in jelly stains. "Someone attacked _me_ first!"

Again Ren sighed. It could be heard across the whole hall.

Goodwitch frowned "That may be true…" she said, her eyes trailing over the faces of their team, "But I'm guessing that you didn't de-escalate the situation either?"

The silence spoke wonders. Goodwitch sighed. "Right. _Of course._" She said, before turning to Ruby, Weiss and Blake. "You three. The Headmaster would like to see you all in his office regarding your team… _after _you've cleaned yourselves up." She said while giving Ruby a look, who had somehow managed to get covered from head to toe with icing sugar. Or was it flour? Goodwitch didn't care at this point, she just wanted a _break. _"The rest of you. Help me clean up this mess you've made."

Nora groaned. "A Queen should never clean her own castle…" She muttered, as team RWB_ hurried away.

10 minutes, a hurried shower and a fresh uniform later, team RWB_ was left huddled inside the small elevator to Ozpin's office. They watched their reflection on the wall as it rose slowly upward. They knew they were in trouble, even if it was by association. But why were they being singled out? Was it their actions with the attacker at the docks?

The doors opened with a _ding._

The headmaster sat at his deck with his signature mug of coffee. He regarded them silently for a moment, his eyes giving nothing away.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the three chairs in front of his desk. Ruby sat in the middle, Weiss chose the left, and Blake chose the right.

As they took their seats, the three noticed it wasn't just them in the office. A girl, wearing black clothing with black hair, stood to the side, back turned, looking out the window. She chose not to turn or acknowledge them, keeping her gaze on Vale.

"Now. I'm sure you know why you're all here," Ozpin began as he grabbed his mug.

"Professor Goodwitch said it was something about… our team?" Ruby asked, almost sounding hesitant. The girl at the window shifted slightly, but it went unnoticed.

"Correct. Well, half correct, actually," Ozpin replied. "We'll get to that part in a moment. For now, I have some information to share with you." He took a sip from his mug, pausing for effect. "Information from the docks?" Blake asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I have a number of informants who are investigating the case, both with authorities and independently. They have managed to uncover some interesting details."

Another sip, another pause. "Your attacker's name… he is called '_The Dreaded'_."

The room fell silent once again. The girls shared looks amongst each other.

"Well… he certainly lives up to his name." Weiss remarked darkly.

"Indeed," Ozpin replied, sharing the same tone. "From what we understand, he has a long history of violence. His body count likely rises into the _thousands_." The girls' eyes widened at the mention of that. Ozpin was about to mention his influence during The Great War, but thought better of it.

"_Not too many details, Ozma," _He mentally berated. "_Make them want to know more."_

"The likelihood of being able to reason with him is close to none. He does not discriminate between man, woman or child, human or Faunus. Once he has an objective… he will see to it that nothing stands in his way."

Ozpin leaned forward, a grim look on his face. "...He is the closest thing to an unstoppable force on Remnant, other than the Grimm."

"_Technically, that was a lie." _Ozpin thought. _Salem_ was the closest thing to an unstoppable force on Remnant, but he knew better than to reveal her now.

That would be for another time.

"...Can he be stopped?" Ruby asked, sounding distant.

"As of right now? No." Ozpin replied. "But given time, I'll be sure to find _something _that could stop him, or at least slow him down. Even an unstoppable force cannot defeat an immovable object."

The words brought some reassurance to the girls, their faces visibly brightened. For that, Ozpin felt glad.

"Now, back to your team," He said, enlightening the mood of the room. "Ever since the incident at the docks, it has left Miss Xiao Long on a very long road to recovery. How is she doing, by the way?"

"S-she's awake, but she doesn't want us visiting for now. Dad's come over from Patch to look after her for a while." Ruby replied.

"Very good to hear. Certainly the right person for the job." Ozpin acknowledged with a sad smile. "As I said before, she is on the path to recovery, but it is a lengthy one. That also means a lengthy amount of time with a gap in your team." He said, eyes flickering to the girl at the window for a moment. Ruby, Blake and Weiss followed his gaze to the girl, who turned around at being mentioned.

She wore a short black top, along with gloves and long white boots. She sported long black hair, split to each side. Her bright green eyes met with theirs. With the attention now set on her, she tilted her head to the side slightly, sporting a cocky looking smirk.

"Ladies…this is Neo. Your new teammate."

**~ The plot thickens. Much like gravy. Now, I'm back off to my seemingly eternal slumber. Hopefully not for long, though. This story still has a fair bit planned, and I still intend on seeing it through till the end. That, I promise. **


	12. Chapter 12: A New Teammate

**~ Howdy all, here's a new chapter, which did indeed come at a much more decent time. I have actually taken the precautions to properly write down what I intend for this story, which has helped a ton with what I actually want to write and focus on. **

**Meaning, chapters ****_should_**** be coming out ****_somewhat_**** faster than they have. So stay tuned. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy_

Shocked eyes darted between Ozpin and the girl standing beside him. Did he just say their new… _teammate?_

"Now I'm sure this may have come as a surprise to you," The Headmaster said, "But I assure you that this decision is for the best." The girls continued to stare, Ruby especially. Her eyes almost seemed to fall out her head.

"I should explain that this is only _a temporary_ replacement," Ozpin said hurriedly, trying to placate the younger girl. "Miss Xiao Long is certainly not being replaced indefinitely. That is a decision only she can make, and it will not be something I would take so lightly." Ruby's eyes met the floor, but she nodded in understanding. The words seemed to calm her, if only a little.

She stood up and walked toward Neo, meeting her face to face. It was with a shock that Ruby realised the girl was almost as small as she was. _At least that's something we have in common... _she thought idly. _But she looks so much cooler than meee…_

…

"Miss Rose?"

It took a moment for Ruby to realise that she had been staring at the girl without saying anything, immediately she could feel a blush creep up her neck. "Hello!" She squeaked out, "I'm Ruby, leader of team… RWBY. Um, it's nice to meet you, Neo!" she extended her hand out to the girl, but the motion felt wooden. _Curse these stupid nerves! I've already messed things up and we don't even know each other... _

Neo regarded the hand with a slight frown, almost as if she hadn't expected it. _Please don't be a repeat of Weiss… she pleaded silently._

Before she could continue the thought, her arm was snatched from the air and shaken with a sudden enthusiasm that almost made her stumble. It was like Ruby weighed nothing at all to the girl in front of her. The jostling ended as quickly as it began, and without pausing, Neo whipped out her scroll, typing for a moment, before showing Ruby the screen.

_It's nice 2 meet u too :)_

"Neo hails from Vacuo Academy," Ozpin read out, eyes on her transcripts on a nearby display. "She was apart of team 'PINK', but a recent search and rescue mission went awry, unfortunately resulting in multiple… casualties. Their team leader resigned shortly thereafter, and the resulting instability led the team to disband, leading Neo here."

Neo's eyes had stared locked on the floor the entire time he spoke, it was impossible to see what she was thinking.

"-I should also mention that Neo is a mute. She usually uses her scroll to communicate, as well as sign language. I suggest that you spend some time outside of classes to accommodate for this, while you all get to know each other further. To allow a smoother transition, I've also dismissed your team from lessons for the rest of the day, to allow Neo to explore Beacon. This would all be a huge change from Vacuo, after all."

"That's most certainly true." Weiss said, rising for her seat, Blake following as well. "I'm Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you. And this is—

"Blake." The girl replied curtly. She turned towards Ozpin. "I'm… guessing she's my new partner?" He nodded in confirmation. Blake frowned. Neo tilted her head to the side, waving at the two. But it lacked the previous energy.

"Alright!" Ruby interrupted, stepping between the group. "Let's show Neo around, you guys!" Oh! You'll _love_ the CCT, it's massive! And then there's the combat halls, and the Emerald Forest…" She rambled on as they all approached the elevator.

"One more thing before you leave, girls."

The four paused, and turned to Ozpin.

"With a new teammate comes a new team _name_." He said, showing them a display of team RWBY. His eyes seemed to gleam as he spoke. Taking out Yang's profile, and inserted Neo's in her place.

"From now on, you are now known as 'Team Rubine'. Congratulations."

He closed the display. "That is all. You are all dismissed."

_One Elevator Ride Later..._

The elevator doors pinged open, the four occupants walking out into a large, empty hallway.

"What the hell kind of name is 'Rubine'?" Ruby asked Weiss, frustration clearly showing. "Isn't that, like, a kind of sandwich?" Neo seemed to giggle silently.

"Your thinking of Reuben, Ruby," Weiss replied. "_Rubine_ is a type of pink."

"It could be worse," Blake assured her. "We could have been named team Rainbow…"

Ruby stared at the Faunus, mouth agape. "What?" Blake asked.

"THAT'S AN AMAZING NAME! WHATDOYOUMEAN?!" Ruby yelled, earning a few odd gazes from nearby students. Her tantrum was cut short by Weiss clearing her throat.

"_Ruby," _She interrupted, giving her a glare. "Though I do agree that the Headmaster's naming conventions are… questionable at times, we have a new teammate that needs showing around. Can you try and not scare her off at the first opportunity!"

Ruby visibly sank, but nodded in understanding. "Right. Sorry." She muttered.

"Thank you. Anyway," The heiress said, turning back to Neo. "Where would you like to go first?"

Neo pondered for a moment, before typing a response on her scroll.

_The dorms maybe?_

"Yes, definitely. They are to the west of us right now, past the great hall. Right this way." With that said, Weiss began the walk towards the dormitories. Shrugging, Ruby gestured for Blake and Neo to follow.

Around a third of the way through the journey, the four girls has reached the cafeteria doors, with team JN_R just leaving themselves. "Oh, hey guys." Jaune greeted, trying to get some of the pudding out of his hair. Nora waved to the team, with Ren trying to clean her back of jelly stains. "What'd you need to see Ozpin for?" His eyes drifted to Neo, as did with Nora and Ren. "Who is she?"

"This is Neo, our new teammate." Ruby explained. "She's filling in for Yang until she gets better." Jaune held out a hand to greet her. Neo took it, and gave it a shake. "The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it." Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes, and Nora gave snorted. "You're _still_ using that catchphrase, Jaune?" Ruby asked, sounding amused.

"T-there's nothing wrong with it!" Jaune said, defending himself. "My Dad always said that confidence is key with women."

"...Uh huh." Nora replied flatly. "Well, good luck with that then, Jauney." Jaune knew that she didn't mean it at heart, but still deflated a little. Confidence _was _key… right? That's what his father had told him. But was he doing something wrong? Messing it up somehow?

Jaune was so lost in thought, it took him a moment to realise that someone was tapping his shoulder. He turned around, and came face-to-face with the new girl, Neo. "O-oh, um, sorry. Did you need something?" She nodded, and showed him her scroll.

_Can I have your number?_

Jaune felt his stomach fall to his feet upon reading the words. She wanted _his number?_ Had… had his beloved catchphrase actually worked?!

"M-my… number?" Jaune asked, making sure she wasn't referring to someone else. She smiled and nodded her head. Just out of his sight, Nora's jaw hit the floor.

He could feel his blood go cold, and his hands going numb. A cool sweat almost instantly made its presence known. Nausea followed soon after, making the hallway feel _much _longer than it actually was.

'_Dammit Jaune, focus!' _He mentally berated, in an attempt to calm himself. '_C'mon! Just give her the number!'_

"U-uh y-yeah, sure. I'll t-type if for you." Jaune said. Neo offered her scroll, already with the keypad open. Jaune began slowly, painstakingly, typing his number.

'_C'mon!' _Screamed a voice in his head, pestering him to type faster. On his first attempt, he had written the wrong numbers, causing him to start again.

'_C'MON!' _The voice screamed again, echoing in his ears. He quickened his typing, making sure he didn't make anymore typos. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and face dramatically, luckily not blurring his vision. He was in the home stretch now.

'_C'MOOOOOOOOOOON!' _The voice screamed once more, finally stopping as he typed the final digit. He passed the scroll back to Neo, who smiled and gave him a final wave goodbye, before beginning to skipping down the halls towards the dormitories.

Everyone else stood still in eerie silence. Looks of shock, surprise, and confusion were exchanged between them. It was finally Ruby who spoke up.

"So, uh…. I guess the ladies really _do _love it, huh?"

_Meanwhile, Back at Ozpin's Office..._

"How could you even _make _such a horrendous suggestion?! Beacon is home to hundreds of students! Not… not test subjects!"

"_I don't disagree with you, Glynda. But what I said still stands. If we want to gain an edge against our enemies, then it's worth the risk. Time is not on our side."_

"Do you even _hear_ yourself, James?!"

Ozpin rubbed his head for what felt like a steadily building headache. He eyed his cup - still empty, sadl, before moving onto his still bickering colleagues - Ironwood still replying calmly to Glynda's harsh remarks via videoconference. Ozpin sighed silently, for he had _not _been looking forward to this conversation. Even more so with what he was going to have to say.

"_What are your thoughts on this, Oz?"_

Both pairs of eyes gazed onto him, hungry for an answer. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"I'm… I'm with Ironwood for this one."

"You _what?!" _

Glynda was surprised at her own sudden outburst as much as Ozpin and Ironwood were. "Ozpin… you _must _understand…" She said, trying to find the right words. "Our students, or '_candidates'_ as you call them… they never signed up for this. Nor should they _ever _have to carry such a burden upon their shoulders! What we're talking here is-!"

Ozpin shot her a meaningful look, intent on hearing what she had to say. She held the gaze for a moment, before dropping it, her anger fading away.

"...It's just…wrong. If it even _works, _they we are subjecting them to have a target painted on their back for the rest of their lives. And that's _if_ they choose _not _to run away from us. And if it doesn't ...then what, they die? What would we tell their parents? That they died during a mission? Some '_training exercise' _went wrong? That they heroically sacrificed themselves to save the day?!"

A tense silence followed after her outburst, and she took a moment to compose herself, taking a shaky breath.

"We just _shouldn't._" Were her final words, before slumping herself into a nearby chair, defeated.

"_Glynda…."_ Ironwood said through the display, his voice now much softer. "_I know it's hard. Trust me, I don't look forward to these decisions either, much less being the one to do the deed. I'm not wanting to do this because I want to… I'm doing this because we have no other choice." _

Glynda's gaze met the floor, choosing not to move in the slightest.

"_Sometimes we just __**have**_ _to do things like this, putting our goal first, and our feelings second, whether we like it or not. It's for the greater good, even if sacrifices have to be made." _

"But these sacrifices _don't _have to happen in the first place." Was Glynda's weak reply. "They _shouldn't _happen in the first place..."

"You're right, Glynda." Said Ozpin, earning her attention. "They _don't _deserve this. Nobody does. But Ironwood is right. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. I know that better than anyone…"

Glynda looked down again, any and all hope for her arguments gone.

"_So. It's settled, then?" _Ironwood asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Now, onto our candidates," Ozpin replied, opening a folder on his display. Four profiles appeared on screen, each showing student details.

"Weiss Schnee," Ozpin began, reading the profile of the first candidate. "We all know about her family. She claims that she wants to become a huntress to escape from exactly that, which explains her reasoning for choosing Beacon over Atlas. She has proven herself with academic excellence, as well as a higher combat rating of that of an average first grader. She also seems to bond well with her team, particularly with Miss Rose. I should also mention the rumours circulating around her and her father, with her at times scolding him, or not speaking fondly of his achievements."

"_Yes, Jacque certainly isn't the most pleasant man I've ever met…" _Ironwood muttered under his breath. Neither Glynda or Ozpin disagreed. "_Any potential drawbacks?" _

"Well, her aura is… below average. Although not uncommon, she can easily be overwhelmed by multiple attackers. Her fighting style is close quarters and direct, leaving her open without her teammates- however she has been augmenting her attacks with dust to combat this issue, directing the flow of a fight.

"Reminds me of a glass cannon…" Glynda muttered.

"Indeed," Ozpin agreed. "Now, let's see who is next… ah yes. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Four-time Mistril Regional Tournament champion, numerous academic awards and achievements, and one of the most recognisable faces on the planet. She has certainly earned her title as the '_Invincible Girl'_."

"She certainly is no pushover, especially in combat class." Glynda said. "Although her personality outside of it might be a detriment…" (leaves something to be desired)

"Precisely what I was going to mention," Ozpin replied. "To the world, Pyrrha Nikos is an unrelentless warrior, who has proven time and time again that few can challenge or even compete on a level such as hers. And while that might be true in a combat sense, other than that… she's just a regular teenage girl."

"I have observed her being shy in some instances of conversation, notably around initiation. More often than not, she attempts to play it off, to try and maintain her public image, even if it might not be exactly what she wants."

"_Her huge public following does sound like a problem. Although, in a way, this may actually help her. Were she to be chosen, then she could work from the shadows, under a new name, away from the public eye."_

"Perhaps," Ozpin replied, pondering on the idea. "Although this leads onto the next issue: Her team. She has a very close relationship with her team, and bonds very well with them. Were she to carry such a weight on her shoulders without her team knowing, it could potentially build up stress, or involuntarily revealing our plans."

"_Hm. Noted. Not exactly surprising, either. Who's next?"_

"Yang Xiao Long. Definitely takes after her father in terms of her fighting. Rage too, for that matter. She is one of the best fighters in her entire grade, only seconded to Miss Nikos. While her academic status… could be better, she seems to be the most socially confident out of all of our candidates."

"_Certainly sounds promising. Any cons?" _Ironwood asked.

"Yes, only one. But it is a… big one." Ozpin replied.

"Miss Xiao Long was present during the battle at the docks." Glynda explained, finally rising from her seat. "She was wounded, badly at that, and had to be hospitalised. Although she is awake, doctor reports describe that there is a… probability that she will never walk again. She's currently refusing any visits." A pained expression crossed over her face for a moment.

"_Yes, I heard of that incident. I'm sorry to hear about her."_ Ironwood said, followed by a momentary silence. "_...Onto the last candidate."_

Glynda's eyes met with Ozpin's for a moment, whether it be worry or anger in her eyes, he wasn't entirely sure. He hesitated at reading the name, second thoughts plaguing his mind.

'_It's for the betterment of mankind,' _He reminded himself, before he drew a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"...Our last candidate ...our last candidate is Ruby Rose. I have already briefed you on her eyes, and the power that they possess. But the possibility of combining that _with _the Fall Maidens powers…"

"_...Could give us a power like none other,"_ Ironwood finished, sounding interested by the idea. "_That… that could be a powerful weapon indeed. One that we could certainly use to gain an edge on Salem. I'm guessing that such potential has its drawbacks?"_

"Not as much as you would think," Ozpin replied, earning a dangerous glare from Glynda. "Her age is both a good _and _bad thing; Being accepted into Beacon two years early allows her to gain an edge compared to other students, but also leaves a considerable gap in her knowledge. But that _can _be improved, given time." He said, giving Glynda a direct earnest look. "As it stands right now, her combat skill is on par with the rest of the students in her grade, perhaps a bit above average. Much like her sister, unfortunately, her academies could use with some improvement in some areas, but again, it's inevitable due to her age. She has proven herself a capable leader for her team, although I am intrigued to see how she will adapt to its most recent change."

"_Hm. Most interesting." _The General said, pondering once again for a moment. "_So, shall we put it to a vote?"_

"I vote for Miss Nikos." Glynda said immediately, letting her choice be known. "_And I vote for Miss Rose." _Ironwood followed up a moment later.

Ozpin had thought long and hard about this moment. He had actually already made his mind up on the matter. But he was now hesitant to share.

His candidate had already been voted for. Meaning, it's up to him to determine their fate.

He felt bad, for fate cursing him to be in this position. Perhaps, a hundred or so lifetimes ago, had he known what he was going to do, we would have turned down the offer to come back.

But alas, that was the past. Now, it's the present. A time of change.

And so, he casted his vote.

_Much Later That Night, Team JNPR's Dormitory _

Jaune's unconscious form shifted atop of his bed, covers damp with sweat. He muttered and mumbled unintelligible words under his breath, sounding worried and anxious one moment, and then determined and angered the next. Within his dreams, images flashed before his eyes.

_Red hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes. _

_A fierce battle between two; one destined to win, the other destined to die. _

_An arrow striking a chest, followed by ash and charred remains…._

He awoke with a start, his heart pounding, his chest _burning_, the images still flashed across his mind, and he scrambled to find the wound in his chest.

But there was nothing.

Instead of a grisly wound, his scroll sat plainly on his chest. He sighed sheepishly. Most likely he'd fallen asleep while watching videos in bed again _good job Jaune..._ Still curious, he rested his hand on top of the device. It was warm, but not burning like he had thought just a moment ago. Was it just his imagination? He flinched as the scroll suddenly buzzed in his hands.

_What..?_ He shook his head, the remnants of sleep still clinging to him. Who was messaging him at this time of night? He powered it on, checking the screen.

He had two new messages from...

...Neo?

He unlocked his scroll, confused more than anything. Why was she messaging him at nearly two in the morning?

_Hey, r u awake?_

_We need to meet_

Jaune rubbed his eyes to make sure he had read that right, which he did, before typing his reply.

_Right now?_

With the message sent, he laid back into his bed, awaiting an answer. His mind searching for what the reason was. Was she in trouble? In danger? Or maybe something else... The image made his cheeks heat up. Yeesh, not something to be thinking about in bed. While he was busy trying to turn his mind onto _other_ things besides hormones, his scroll buzzed again. A moment later, and he opened it.

_Yes, right now. Meet me in the Beacon courtyard_

Although initially hesitant, Jaune eventually rose to his feet, slipping on his boots, and putting on a shirt.

'_Maybe she just needs someone to talk to,' _He said lightly as he unlocked the door, and silently closing it shut.

As if on cue, his scroll buzzed again, to which he opened.

_And no, this isn't a booty call_

Jaune's spluttered, drawn back to the things he was thinking of only a moment ago. Dammit, how had she known? Still he drew a breath of relief at the news, humour meant it wasn't that serious, right? He was relieved.

But why was he also disappointed?

He shook his head, banishing his mind of any potential dirty thoughts, no. Now he was curious more than anything.

After a couple of minutes of walking through various hallways and down a couple pairs of stairways, he had reached the courtyard.

He looked around, gazing left and right, scanning for where Neo was. The moon was as weak as ever, doing little to help him.

"...Neo?" He whispered, hoping he could be heard.

Jaune recoiled as Neo seemingly faded into existence beside him. She sported her typical smile, but as well as that, a very _different _look.

"Uh… why's your hair pink and brown? What's with the new clothes?" Jaune asked, taking in the new appearance bluntly.

"**It's her semblance." **Answered a familiar voice, The Dreaded's figure revealing itself from the shadows of a nearby pillar.

Jaune whipped around at the voice, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"You again…" Jaune said, eyeing him mysteriously, and then Neo. "You know him?" He asked, to which Neo replied with a firm nod.

"**I've been meaning to contact you, Mr Arc." **

Jaune froze at the mention of his name.

This was the _first _time this man had addressed him formally. "And discuss what, exactly?" He asked wearily.

"**Where your loyalties with Beacon lie." **Was the reply.

Certainly not the answer Jaune had been expecting. He spared Neo a quick glance, noting how she stood beside this figure, focused entirely on him. Waiting.

"I came to Beacon to become a huntsman," He said, gesturing to the mighty buildings surrounding them. "A hero. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves."

Jaune paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I won't lie to you. You've done a great deal for me. Possibly more than I could ever hope to repay. But it's not hard to recognise that you want something."

His gaze met The Dreaded's, the latter not objecting his words.

"...And if you want me to join this...crew or whatever you are… count me out. I've worked hard for this dream to come true. And I _refuse _to abandon my friends."

Their gazes held a moment longer, neither cowering away.

At last, The Dreaded's broke off, with a dark chuckle.

"**You're determined, I'll give you that. But I'm not here to recruit you."**

"...Wait, really?" Jaune asked, surprised at the honesty. Even Neo looked surprised. "Then why train me? Why let me grow strong only to just let me go?"

"**To prove yourself." **The Dreaded answered, leaning on a nearby pillar. "**For the truth."**

"The truth..?" Jaune muttered, confused by the words.

"**That Beacon is a lie." **

That was a… bold accusation.

"A lie." Jaune said flatly, not believing it.

"**Yes. A lie built upon thousands of years of bloodshed between two unrelenting forces."**

The blonde tried to compute the newly told information, but didn't exactly find himself believing it. "If Beacon is a lie, then what does that make Huntsmen?" He asked.

"_**Pawns.**_" Was the reply, sounding angry. "**Pawns in an almost never sending game of chess between evil… and lesser evil. Huntsmen are merely supposed to delay the inevitable, buying time for a side that's destined to fail." **

Was he referring to the Grimm? No, this sounded like a much _bigger _threat. Something worse.

"Then why not fight alongside Ozpin? Aid in casting away this supposed evil?" Jaune asked, trying to form an image of what was being comprehended.

"**Don't you **_**get it?**_" The Dreaded growled, teeth grinding together, "**Ozpin is sending Huntsmen out to fight an unwinnable battle. Huntsmen like **_**you. **_**He trades bodies for time, time that has already expired. Whether he realises it or not, fate has **_**destined **_**for him to fail." **

"I...I…" Jaune stuttered, trying to understand what was being said.

"**This is a lot to come to terms with. That your 'Dreams' are a lie..."**

_What?_

Jaune felt the world around him spin, he almost fell to his knees, _how did he know about the dreams?._ Stumbling, it was only at that moment he realised The Dreaded by his side.

"**So, let me show you with your **_**own **_**eyes." **He said, placing a firm hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you-"

White.

"...doing…"

Everything turned white.

The ground, the entire space around him. White.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, darkness, followed by flashes.

Images, each and every one telling a story.

_A brave warrior rescuing a Princess. _

_The Gods of Light and Darkness, cleansing the planet of all life._

_An innocent girl, becoming corrupted._

_Life beginning anew. _

_An ancient feud beginning, destined to last generations. _

_Four brave young women, chosen to wield powers like none other. _

_An unwinnable battle…_

"Oh..._oh my god…_" Jaune whispered.

The sensation of falling suddenly overtook his body, followed by a dizzying blur, before he realized he was back in the Beacon courtyard, Neo and The Dreaded both watching him intently.

He took a moment to go over _what the fuck just happened. _

Then it hit him.

"He..._Ozpin… _for _thousands _of years?"

"**Yes. Fighting a battle that cannot be won. He'd rather waste lives to delay the inevitable instead of facing his fate." **The Dreaded confirmed, crossing his arms.

Jaune could feel his legs beneath him begin to falter, and eventually give, falling to his knees. Emotions began to swell up inside of him, tears threatening to form. He took a long, shaky breath, in an attempt to compose himself.

"_My dream-" _

His fight against tears continued, shaking his head to rid them. Another shaky breath, followed by a rough exhale.

"My dream is a lie."

Silence followed, The Dreaded merely observing, Neo's for once looked uncomfortable.

"My dream is a lie," Jaune repeated, louder this time. "And it awaits nothing but a meaningless death. Against _Salem-_"

His words were caught in his throat, realising that was the first time that he had said _her _name.

"...She can't be beaten…" He whispered, eyeing the ground in defeat. He looked to The Dreaded a moment later, his tear-stained eyes looking lost, without purpose.

"Why tell me this? The truth?" He asked.

The Dreaded approached him until he was directly in front of Jaune, looking down at him.

"**Because I hate to see such potential skill sent out to **_**perish**_ **for a meaningless cause**_**. **_**That is the definition of wasted talent." **

Jaune took a moment to rise to his feet, and exhaled deeply. He held out his hand.

"For what it's worth… thank you. I've… I've certainly got a lot to think about."

The Dreaded look at the hand for a full second, before taking it, and giving a shake.

"**You are most welcome, Mr Arc. Just remember; The road to hell is paved with good intentions. It's best to mix the good with the bad in order to survive." **

With that said, The Dreaded turned away, walking towards the landing pads. "**Come, Neo. We have a long night ahead of us." **

As the pair departed, Jaune was left alone with his thoughts, and an undeniably ugly truth. His gaze lingered towards the landing pads.

"...You're not the only one."

**~ Oh dear, poor Jaune. His dream as he knew it is a lie. Heh. Same with me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts

**~ Welcome back, everyone. It's been a little while since the last chapter, but I've been kind of occupied with... responsibilities. It sucks. But hey, I got most of them out of the way for now, so enjoy.**

Neo looked on at this supposed 'Professor' Port in a half conscious state, on the verge of falling back to sleep again. She had been _rudely _awoken by Weiss, who sat by her side, whispering something among the lines of "You shouldn't stay up all night on your phone" and "This stuff might come in handy one day". Truely an irrelevant excuse if Neo had ever heard one.

Her mismatched eyes drifted towards a certain blonde knight also in the class, in the row below her. He had supposedly been infamous for also falling asleep in this class, along with several others, for which she could completely understand why.

But today was...different from that description. In fact, Jaune had been acting differently for about a week now.

No doubt it was because he had learnt about Ozpin's past, the truth about the Huntsman academies…

...Salem.

Since then, he had been distancing himself from his team. Showing up to class late, not coming to lunch, dark bags under the eyes, that sort of thing.

Neo felt... sorry for him, despite barely knowing him. His dreams of becoming a Huntsman were more or less shattered after that night.

But The Dreaded saw something in him. Something...special, unique. Meaning, by extension, she did as well...whether she liked it or not.

Being given orders to keep an eye on a boy she barely knew, likely devoid of any hope or happiness, didn't exactly sound like a thrilling task, nor was it something she was familiar with. But again, she had to do it, whether she liked it or not.

The blonde in question was actually awake, for the time being, but his gaze was distant, likely deep in thought.

So deep in thought, in fact, that he hadn't noticed the afternoon bell ring.

"-Oh blast, I was just getting to the good part," Professor Port muttered under his breath, checking the time on the clock. "Well then students, remember what I said! Danger is out there, even where we least expect it! We must stay vigilant!"

Students began dispersing through the exit, leaving teams RWBN and JNPR the last to leave.

"We're going back to the dorm to play some board games… are you sure you don't want to join us?" Pyrrha asked her partner, who had just risen to his feet.

"Yeah, I just have some...stuff to deal with. I'll be back later tonight, I promise Pyrrha." Was his reply, sounding more forced than genuine, which she likely picked up on.

"...I see. Well, you know where we are. See you tonight."

He gave a nod, before the rest of his team left, as were team RWBN. Neo tapped Blake on the shoulder just before she could reach the door, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

Neo gestured towards Jaune, who was distracted by the nearby window, before doing a sad expression.

"Yes, Jaune has seemed a bit… sad lately. But he seems like he wants to keep it to himself."

Neo nodded in agreement, before gesturing to him, then to herself, and then doing a cheering expression.

"You want to cheer up Jaune?" -Blake- asked, which Neo nodded to. To the side, Ruby failed to hide her snicker.

"Of _course_ she wants to cheer him up, Blake. She's his _special someone, _if you know what I mean."

Neo groaned, shaking her head.

She had told them that-

Wait, no, that wasn't right.

She had _texted_ them that she wanted his number _not_ because they were dating, but for something else. Relationships weren't her style. They, of course, didn't believe her, thinking that she'd just throw herself at the first blonde, muscley guy that she'd seen in Beacon.

Neo had to use all of her self control to _not_ stab Weiss that night. _That_ annoyed her even more. Restraint was not her forte, and it had been such a tempting impulse too…

Her team were such idiots.

"You're right, Ruby. Let's not interrupt a private moment between these two lovebirds." Blake said with a smirk, quickly ducking under Neo's swing.

_Curse her feline reflexes. _

Neo growled, an involuntary reaction to how pissed off she was. At that moment she felt like strangling the girl right there, but with all the witnesses around, she settled for giving her the flattest stare she could conjure.

The cat didn't bat an eye.

"Have fun you two~!" Blake quickly whispered to Neo, before slamming the door on her, stopping her sudden kick from connecting to the faunus' face.

Idiot. Blake was such an idiot. She'd _seen _what kind of books the girl read in class. Looking down on _her? Talk about sexually repressed..._

With a silent sigh, Neo turned around to the source of her irritation, only to find him missing. Odd. How had he managed to sneak past her? Another reason to get back at Blake… Whatever the reason, the classroom was empty. Content on finding him, she approached the other exit on the far side of the room. As she opened it, she could hear footsteps faintly at the end of the hallway to her right. _Target acquired_ she thought, following after the retreating noise. Though she didn't care how she looked, she at least attempted _some _discretion around the other students.

She continued to follow the footsteps down the hallway, then to the left, up the stairs, across the _other _hallway, to the other left, pass the library, to the right, before her patience finally got the better of her, breaking into a full out run.

_How big is this damn school anyway?! She'd seen alleyways in Vale that were easier to navigate..._

Neo bolted down a _third _hallway before finally spotting her blonde haired target, bobbing in and out of a crowd of students.

_What's got him in such a rush?_ She grumbled silently. Making her chase after him like this. It was going to cost him… she felt a smile forming at the thought.

She quickly wove between students and teachers, zeroing onto the sight of blonde hair so it wouldn't escape her attention. The image grew closer as she slipped through Beacons hallways, before she finally was upon him; grabbing his arm and grinding him to a halt. She was thrilled at the prospect.

_Finally. _Mission accomplished…

…Wait.

Since when did Jaune have a tail?

When she finally met eyes with her victim, she realised dawning horror that she had somehow followed the _wrong _blue-eyed muscled blonde.

"-Wh- Oh, hey! You're that new chick, right? Blake's new partner?" Sun said, sounding overly eager to meet her and something she definitely _didn't_ have time for. Neo attempted to gesture that this was all a mistake, but Sun saw it as a confirmation.

"Oh sweet! And your name was- Wait wait wait! I can remember it!" He said, suddenly concentrating a _lot _harder than he should have. "Oh yeah, I remember now!"

_Good for him. _She thought, turning away.

"Newto!"

Neo's eye twitched. Turning back to him, her eyebrows rose, and she crossed her arms in mock disbelief.

"No?" Sun asked, scratching his head. "Uh, was it….Neon?"

Neo's death glare remained.

"Um… Nessus?"

Nope.

"Nashi?"

Nuh uh.

"Noose?"

…

"How about Nikolai?"

At this point, Neo had slapped her forehead from his mere stupidity.

"...Nudu?"

...was he just making names up at this point? Defeated at any hopes of him learning her name, Neo then gestured to his hair.

"My hair? What about it?" She gestured to it again.

"Yes. My hair. It's blonde." He said flatly. She clicked her fingers at the mention of blonde, which caused Sun to think for a moment.

"Oh. Are you looking for that Arc guy?"

…

How was he able to figure _that _out first try, but he couldn't—

No. Neo wasn't even going to ask.

She nodded, and found herself feeling tired being around Sun, both physically and mentally.

"Oh yeah, I know him. Kinda. He's been down in the dumps lately though, which sucks. He- oh man, what was his name?"

"_No," _Neo pleaded to the gods. "_Please, not again."_

"...Oh, right! I _definitely _remember his name."

_...great._

"His name was John!"

Neo felt her eye twitch again.

_You know what? Close enough._

She nodded in 'confirmation' at the name, hoping for all of this to be over soon. "Yeah, I think he might be on the roof of the southern building. I saw him there the other night, star gazing…or something."

"A _better lead than none," _Neo thought to herself. She nodded and before bowing, thanking him for the info. He smiled.

"Hey, no problemo. See ya around, Neo."

With him _finally _gone, she could-

Did he just use her name?

She turned back to him only to find that he had already fled. Neo could feel her blood begin to boil.

"_Oh, that sneaky, deceiving little motherfu-"_

_20 Minutes Later, Southern Beacon Rooftop_

After _painfully _making her way to the southern Beacon rooftop, Neo found herself face to face with a door with a keypad, blocking access to the roof.

She quickly glanced to her left then right, checking nobody was around, which was thankfully the case. Knowing better than to sit there all day and try to guess the code, Neo pulled out her scroll and opened a scanning app, designed specifically in mind for keypads such as this.

A short moment later the app cracked the code, unlocking the door with a soft _hiss._

She went up a short staircase before finally arriving on the roof, immediately greeted by the sight of Jaune, silently gazing over Beacon.

She cleared her throat to make her presence known, which briefly startled Jaune until he saw who it was.

"Oh. It's you." He said, voice lacking any sort of emotion. "You figure out the code too?"

Neo chose to nod, to which Jaune couldn't help but smile slightly. "Heh. Tends to happen when the code is 1111."

Silence followed, and his smile dropped as quickly as it had been formed. Neo slowly, hesitantly, approached him, joining him at the side of the ledge. He didn't seem to react, his eyes fixated on the scenery before him.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He said, referring to the sight of Beacon. She nodded in agreement, taking in the view herself. Despite the dark grey clouds in the sky, it did little to disguise the academy's beauty. Though it was a bit to clean for her tastes.

Another quiet, yet comfortable silence ensued, the two enjoying the sight before them.

Eventually, Neo brought out her scroll, quickly typing the inevitable question. She showed it to him, his gaze meeting her message.

_Why are u here?_

His eyes briefly met hers, before looking away with a sigh.

"I come here to think," He answered. "Think about my… life choices, the decisions I've made. I think about my dream- ...I _used _to think about my dream, but that's obviously all changed."

The words stopped for a moment, allowing Neo to digest. But eventually the silence seemed to much, and he continued to fill it.

"—Some days, I used to think about stupid things, like where I would go when I graduated. Recently, I've thought about my place, here in Beacon. Whether I actually _deserve _to be here or not. And as for the last couple of days, well… let's just say that there's a reason I'm this close to the ledge."

Had she been able to speak, Neo would have been rendered speechless. Those were loaded words if she had ever heard them. Suddenly conscious of how high up they were, she glanced downward. They were at least 30 stories above ground…and she doubted his aura could protect him from such a fall. Or anyone else's aura, for that matter. From here, they'd become a rather large mess on the pavement.

The wind began to pick up a little, and Neo felt her muscles tense and it tried to pull her forward. Jayne didn't seem to care as the wind tugged against his clothes. She felt the beginnings of rain start to fall.

"So. Why are _you _here?" Jaune asked, eyes fixed off into the distance. "I doubt you're here by choice. Did Ruby send you?"

He glanced at her as Neo softly shook her head. "Blake didn't send you, did she?" He asked, this time sounding sceptical. She shook her head, to which he snorted. "And it wouldn't of been Weiss, she wouldn't give me the time of day, meaning it must be The Dreaded. Unless…Pyrrha?"

She looked down, lightly shrugging. His gaze drifted back to the view.

"Thought as much."

Neo felt… something uncomfortable squirming inside her chest. It was an odd sensation, but it wasn't something she could convey. But how would she be able to tell him that? She needed to show him that she cared, somehow. Texting would mean little to nothing, for it would be nothing compared to _real _words. A frown crossed her lips.

How could she… help him?

"Would anyone notice?" Jaune's voice suddenly hitched. Neo looked up to realise he was dangerously close to the ledge, looking down at the ground. She gasped, and took a step towards him.

"Would anyone notice if I just… disappeared? Would it actually _change _anything?"

Tears brimmed down his face as the rain began to hit harder. His voice rose.

"I'm meaningless! Everything _here _is meaningless!" He said, throwing his hands out over Beacon. A bitter chuckle slipped from his throat.

"There's no point, _is there_!? To-"

Jaune was suddenly cut short at the loss of his balance, slowly beginning to tip over the ledge. Whether it was caused by the wind or by choice, Neo was uncertain. But she wasn't willing to wait and find out.

She leapt up, throwing herself onto Jaune and directing her weight and shifting his momentum sideways. Her plan worked, as the two ungraciously fell back onto the hard concrete rooftop, by then the rain was is full force, drenching both of them. Jaunes breath came out in harsh pants.

Neo felt something in her heart break at the sound of it. Something she hadn't felt before. She couldn't explain it, but it just felt so _wrong. _Like an owner neglecting an animal. Thrown out onto the street and forced to fend for itself. All it had ever knew in life torn away in an instant.

It sounded so familiar...

Was that rain obscuring her eyes, or was it tears?

…

No.

Not today. Not if she could help it.

She knelt beside him, and pulled on his arm, encouraging him to get up. It took a moment for him to actually notice her prescence by his side. He allowed her to drag him upward without resistance.

She slumped inside the darkened stairway. Damp and shivering. A wet slump leaned against her side, still dripping from the rain. His breathing was still raw and emotional.

Neo's grip on his forearm softened, and slowly made its way down his arm, until her hand found his. Jaune's breathing hitched in surprise, his bloodshot eyes meeting hers. She offered the most reassuring smile that she could muster, before leaning back against him. Contributing her bodies meagre warmth. Her other arm wrapped around him, firmly locking them in place.

Jaune's eyes fell slowly, as if he didn't want them to close. But as the adrenaline fell, his breathing resumed, this time slower and more even. The lines on his face smoothened, and he leaned into the embrace as well, without any resistance.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into what felt like hours. Eventually, Neo felt Jaune slump onto her shoulder.

As Jaune drifted into sleep, Neo knew one thing for certain: Her heart told her to protect this boy. To help guide him. And she _always_ knew that she should listen to her heart.

Besides… she could allow to indulge herself just this once. Misery likes company after all. She smiled, as she shifted herself further into the embrace.

The two sat together for what felt like an eternity, huddled for warmth, as the rain continued to fall onto the roof outside.

_Meanwhile, in the team JNLR Dormitory…_

"He turned down the board games _again?" _Nora asked, sounding surprised. "We all know how much he loves board games, even the boring ones! Something has _definitely _gone wrong."

"Jaune started acting differently around a week ago," Ren added, sharing his concern. "Do you think any family issues have arisen?"

"No, Jaune's usually fine with talking about his family." Pyrrha replied, looking through the window, gaze distant. "This is different. He doesn't usually like hiding things…"

Nobody spoke for a moment, the situation dire.

"...Well, I say we approach him at… some stage." Nora quietly suggested. "For all we know, this could be something personal to Jaune."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, as did Ren.

"I agree. The dance is coming up so… should we ask him around then?"

"The dance might be the first day in a long time where Jaune might actually get to enjoy himself." Ren pointed out. "I say we wait until sometime afterwards, maybe before the missions."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. Speaking of the dance, Pyrrha, you haven't happened to… y'know…"

The girl in question sighed, having heard the question before. "No, I still haven't, Nora. I want to give Jaune the space he wants."

The redhead grunted at the response, jumping to her feet from her bed.

"And that's a good idea, _buuut, _we want Jaune to have a _good _time at the dance, right? Why don't _you _be the reason behind the good time? Surely he'd let loose a little, open up somehow?"

Nora stood in front of Pyrrha, face to face with her.

"Because if anyone's able to get an answer out of him, it'll be you." She said, poking Pyrrha's chest for effect.

"So go gettem!" She suddenly added, smacking her behind while giving an encouraging push towards the door.

"_Nora." _Ren calmly warned, giving her a slight side glare. "Don't listen to her, Pyrrha. You don't have to find him _right_ now."

A blushing Pyrrha cleared her throat before taking a seat on her bed.

She eventually laid down, gaze set on the ceiling. She let her thoughts wonder for a moment, all the while listening to the pleasant sound of rain hitting the window. All thoughts lingered back to the same thing, though.

Jaune.

"Just what are you hiding, Jaune?"

_Meanwhile, in Vale Central Hospital..._

Rain hammered against the bedside window, doing little to warm up the room, the cold ever present.

A pair of purple eyes fell downcast to the floor. Yang sighed, and swore she could see her breath. She lifted up her bedsheet covers above her shoulders, struggling to find warmth in the cold room.

A knock on the door made sounded. It opened when she didn't reply.

"Hey Sunshine, I'm ba- Jesus! It's freezing in here!" Taiyang said with a shiver, entering the room with a hurricane of energy. His outfit was definitely more revealing than her hospital gown, but certainly tamer compared to her usual outfit… Which she hadn't worn since. She shook the thoughts from her head with a sigh. "Heh, yeah," Yang replied with a small smile. "The aircon kind of just… died. I would have tried to fix it but, Y'know, I'm kinda glued to this deathbed."

"Don't call it that," Tai grumbled under his breath as he approached the air conditioning, giving a smack. It coughed back to life, a wave of warm air beginning to fill the room.

"Ah, that's better," he said as he rubbed his shoulders, before taking a seat beside Yang. He flashed her a smirk.

"Sup?"

Yang rolled her eyes, an unwanted smile spreading across her face.

"Dad, please. Never use terms that kids use. It hurts."

"What? Don't think I'm rad enough for these streets?" He replied with wide arms, as if making a show. "I'm the pure definition of 'badass'."

Yang facepalmed, cringing at her father's display. "Please stop." She quickly requested.

"Ugh, you're no fun sometimes." Tai said with a huff, slumping back into the chair beside Yang.

The two sat in a momentary silence, before Tai broke it with a sigh.

"Still nervous?" Yang spared him a side glance, along with a slight chuckle.

"That obvious, huh?" She replied, rubbing her shoulders for warmth. "Yeah, I'm still nervous. I know that my chances of being able to walk again are getting better, but… it feels like a coin toss with how the doctors have described it."

Tai hummed in acknowledgment.

"Well, a coin toss is still better than nothing. We just gotta stay hopeful. Who knows, maybe your luck will turn around."

Is that why Uncle Qrow won't see me? Yang almost scoffed at her words. why would I get spooked at his stupid sembelence, I just want to see my family again… "Ugh, talk about luck. I feel like I ran out of that a _long _time ago, if I'm being honest."

Tai was about to reply, but his scroll alerting him beat him to it. He pulled it out and checked it, and couldn't help but smile at the message.

"Oh, I don't think so," He said, rising to his feet, and approaching the door. "I think your luck is just fine."

He opened the door, for a volley of rose petals to be launched throughout the room, suddenly dispersing by Yang's side.

"Yang! It's so good to see yooooou!" Ruby chirped, giving her a meaningful side hug.

"_Ruby?" _Yang asked in surprise, returning the hug the best she could. "What're you doing here?"

"Seriously?" She replied, finding the question silly. "We came to visit you, of course!"

"We?"

"Yes, _we_," Weiss responded as she entered the room, Blake following behind her. They both wore genuine, happy smiles. "You think that your team wouldn't visit you? How childish."

Yang would've usually replied with a snappy comeback in any other case. But this?

This was different.

"Y-You guys…" Yang said with a shaky voice, struggling to hold back tears.

"Group hug!" Ruby cried, gesturing for Weiss and Blake to join her.

With a slight shrug from Blake, and a roll of the eyes from Weiss, the two joined Ruby and Yang in the embrace.

"Guys…" Yang sniffled, tears of joy spilling down her face.

Tai beamed at the sight, tears of his own threatening to form. "Heheh, toldja. I'll give you guys some privacy." He said, giving Ruby's hair a playful ruffle before making his leave.

The girls broke into a conversation about a variety of things.

The latest news, ongoing developments, even Neo.

"So… what's she like?" Yang asked, curious. "My uh...replacement."

"Don't use that word," Weiss berated, flicking her forehead. "And she is… adequate."

Blake snorted. "That's _one _word for her. One time I found her on her phone at five in the morning browsing memes. She said I wouldn't understand."

Yang shook her head. "She sounds wonderful. Kind of."

"She isn't _that _bad," Ruby added. "She seems like she wants to help out Jaune, and I think that's a great thi-"

"Uhm, Yang?"

The four turned their heads to the door, where Tai held it open for a doctor with a clipboard.

Yang's voice died in her throat as she attempted to reply.

There was only one reason why the doctor was here.

For a test.

For _the_ test.

"O-oh, apologies, I didn't realise I was interrupting something," The doctor said as he saw the four. "I can come back another time, if you want-"

"NO!"

The room fell silent at Yang's sudden outburst.

"S-sorry. No. Please, do the test. I don't want to wait any longer." She said, her voice uneasy.

"Very well," The doctor replied, approaching Yang's bed. Ruby, Weiss and Blake moved to the side.

"These should be a relatively simple test, so don't worry," He explained as he lifted up the blanket on the bed, revealing her legs.

He pulled out a sharp pin, and poked it on her right shin.

"Can you feel that?"

Yang nodded. He repeated with her left shin.

"How about that?"

She nodded again. The doctor scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"Alright. Now try to raise your arms upwards, above your head. As high as you can manage."

She did so as instructed, without any problems. "Okay, good. Now try turning left and right. Slowly."

Yang nodded, slowly turning to the left, and then the right. "Any pain at all?" He asked. Yang shook her head.

"Hmm." The doctor hummed, scribbling again on his clipboard. "Looks good so far. One more test, the most important."

He grabbed his pin again, and lightly jabbed at certain spots on her feet. She flinched.

"That... tickles." Yang muttered under her breath.

"It _tickles?" _He asked in surprise, writing on his clipboard once again.

"O-oh uhm, yeah. Is that a… bad thing?" "Goodness, no. That's a good thing. A great thing even." He replied as he finished writing.

"Good news. You'll be able to walk again."

It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room.

"I….wow. I…" Yang stuttered, at a loss for words.

"That's _amazing _news!" Tai shouted, violently shaking the doctor. "When can she walk again?!"

"I-in time," The doctor said shakily, readjusting his glasses. "With the proper care and therapy, you should be ready to leave in, say, two months? Maybe a bit less?"

He spared a glance down at Yang with a warm smile.

"But judging at your speedy recovery, I wouldn't be surprised if the time frame is _much_ shorter."

Yang's sigh of relief was probably audible for the next room.

She looked to her friends, who wore cheerful smiles all around. Tai looked as if he was about to cry from happiness, something he had not done in a long time.

She smiled to herself.

"Perfect."

_Later that night, Vale outskirts… _

"I'm serious, Em. What if the government has listening devices everywhere, and the G-men are just waitin' to pound on us?"

"Mercury, please, shut up."

"Just think about it. I mean, are birds actually _real?_ For all we know, they could be drones which charge by sitting on power lines. It's scary to think about."

"Shut. Up."

"You don't seem to be taking this seriously, Em. Shame on you."

"...ugh. I swear, if Cinder heard any of this bullshit, she'd _literally _roast you alive."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm saving it all just for you."

For the _third _time tonight, Emerald asked herself why she couldn't just stab Mercury in the gut, and leave him in a ditch while he bleeds out.

Nobody would miss him. _It would be so easy…_

But alas, such dreams were out of the question. For the time being, at least.

"Sooo, on a more serious note… when do you think we start the _big _stuff that we have planned? Y'know, for the _big day._" Mercury said, dropping his usually smug attitude.

"We _start _when Cinder _tells us _to," Emerald replied, finding the question stupid. "She has a plan, so we stick to it."

"I know that Cinder has a plan, but c'mon, surely you think that we should have done just a _little _something by now, right? With Torchwick gone, she still has a bunch of loose ends to fix up. Why don't we help her out?"

As much as Emerald hated to agree with him, he did raise a valid point. Sitting around doing nothing didn't feel like '_contributing to the plan'_ at all, as good as Cinder made it sound.

"I... can't believe I'm about to say this...what did you have in mind?" She begrudgingly asked.

"Hey, hey! _That_ sounds more like it!" Mercury cheered, much to her annoyance. He leaned in closer, his voice a whisper.

"Y'know that bookstore guy Roman was meant to take care of? Ex White Fang, name was… Turkish, or something like that. I say we sneak in through the back of his store, and take him out while he sleeps."

Emerald hummed at the plan, giving it a moment of thought.

_It sounds somewhat idiot-proof…_

"Just imagine how Cinder will feel when she finds out we did this for her."

_Well… it would be nice I guess._

"How she'll look at you in approval. You may even be _rewarded_."

She could feel heat creeping up her neck as she pictured it.

His voice seemed to get even softer. "_So why don't we take some of the workload off her hands…_"

"Fine!" She relented, pushing past him to check her scroll for the bookstore address. She also used the moment to take multiple breaths of cold air. "So long as you keep your mouth shut."

Mercury made a mouth zip gesture, but failed to hide his smirk.

True to his promise though, he did remain silent on the trip over to the bookstore. After a couple of minutes, the two had arrived.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun," Mercury said, reading the front sign.

"Let's hope he's home."

Slipping the tools from her pouch, she went to work on the door. The lock was old, probably part of the building it came with. It was honestly insulting how little resistance it gave. Flexing the worn metal pins, the door opened with a soft _click. _

_Child's play._

She eased the door open with her shoulder, the building opening up into an apartment annex that joined up with the bookstore. There didn't seem to be any notice of her presence yet. Not that it seemed occupied in the first place. The room stretched backwards into shadow. She glanced back at her teammate, motioning him to stay at the entranceway. He simply shrugged in response. Leaning back into the doorway like he owned the place. But the time for banter had passed, even as he settled down his eyes took on a harder glint to them.

He knew how to act on a job.

Emerald nodded and moved ahead of him. She ignored the sounds from outside, focusing her thoughts inward. Mercury had her back, regardless of how he sometimes acted. So she didn't wait for a response.

With a final nod of confirmation, she stepped inside.

_Somewhere in the room above her, a clock ticked away._

The room was dark. What little light filtered in from the windows failed to penetrate the oppressive shadow. Bookshelves loomed above her head, remaining silent and eerily still. They did nothing but help obscure her vision.

She took a hesitant step forward.

Squeak.

She held her breath, waiting for some sort of reaction, or response. It never came.

Damned floorboards.

Exhaling, she crept forwards again, step by step, still barely able to make out anything in the room.

But in the corner of her eye, she just managed to make out something on the floor. Emerald hesitantly approached the weird looking mass, shifting it over with her foot.

Tukson's lifeless eyes stared back at her.

"Shit..." she hissed.

Something shuffled to her side and her weapon lashed out, the wisp of steel meeting nothing but air.

Her heartbeat hammered in her chest.

_Calm down… think this through Em._

In the corner of her vision, something flicked. She almost died right there.

Instincts _screaming_, she dodged backwards behind a bookshelf, a knife just missing her eye, before retreating into the dark.

_Aura didn't protect the eyes… whoever was after her knew she was huntress trained. That didn't bode well for her. And she couldn't use her semblance in the dark…shit._

She squeezed off a few shots in the general direction of the attack, not caring for how much noise she made. Bullets lit up the room in a flash of gunpowder. A large presence filtered behind the bookshelves, still dodging her attacks despite its size. Her attacker wore some sort of cloak, but that was all she was able to decipher before they melted back into the darkness.

She fired again, blindly this time, not stopping until the clip was empty. What the hell is this thing? She needed to get out of here—

Something _slammed_ into her from behind, launching her into a nearby bookshelf. Paper and wood rained down around her.

Cursing she attempted to rise, Emerald barely had enough time to prepare her aura for the inevitable blow that struck her shoulder. She hissed as she rolled to the side, slashing her weapon at her attacker, narrowly missing them.

The room fell silent once again, and Emerald flinched as she felt a sharp pain in her side. It felt warm, and wet. It was bleeding, bad at that.

There was no way that she could win this. Not without help.

"Mer-!"

A hand clamped over her mouth, from behind and her vision was filled with the jagged blade of a dagger. Who– what? Were they White fang? Emeralds thoughts flew thick and fast. She struggled against her assailant, but she found herself pinned.

"_**This **_**is the best the Witch can muster?" **A voice rasped into her ear. It moved the blade closer towards her face. "**How pathetic."**

Emerald made another attempt to call out for help, but her voice came out as nothing but suppressed muffles.

"**Shhh. Silence, child. I only need a moment of time," **The Dreaded said.

"**Where is Cinder Fall?"**

Emerald body stilled, she didn't trust herself to speak.

She felt warm breath against her neck.

"**Where is she? What are her plans?" **He growled, holding the blade to her neck.

Her silence persisted. The Dreaded sighed.

"**Disappointing. I thought it would be more interesting than this. Maybe your friend outside could make it up to me."**

Emeralds eyes widened. Wait..!

She could see her life flashing before her eyes.

Then she saw nothing at all.

...

Meanwhile outside, Mercury remained with his gaze still set on the front entrance. He had heard the shots, but decided to stay on watch incase anyone came to investigate. Emerald could take care of whatever popped up. But now the sounds of fighting were met with eerie silence. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I'll do it, she said. So I don't stuff it up, she said," He grumbled as he approached the door.

"Yo, Em. You done in there?" He whispered.

No response.

His eyes narrowed.

_Surely some Ex-Fang member wouldn't be able to best her… right?_

"Emerald," He repeated, louder this time, peeking his head through the door. "You okay in there?"

"**No, she isn't."**

The door exploded open, Mercury barely having enough time to shield his eyes the shards of wood that stabbed outwards.

However, it gave him a perfect view to watch Emerald's body collide with the floor. Her throat slashed ear to ear.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _

Coming to his senses, Mercury bolted down the street, arms and metal legs pumping as the ground rushed beneath him.

Mercury rounded a corner at the last second, flinching as something wooden exploded in the spot he'd just occupied. Did he just throw a bookshelf at me! Who the hell is this guy?

As he ran, his mind was racing, recalling the prior events.

_Was this the guy Cinder warned us about? The one that offed Roman?!_

His tried to keep his breathing even as he ducked between alleys and side streets, trying to throw his pursuer of his tail.

"_Emerald couldn't have been in there for longer than two minutes. If he was able to make such short work of her… then there's no hope for me."_

He heard the sounds of impending footsteps, figuring his hiding spot had been made. He ran in the opposite direction, down a short alleyway.

"_...Cinder. She'll know what to do."_

He spared a quick glance around himself, taking in his surroundings. He was close to the docks, meaning bullheads where within just a couple hundred feet.

"**You're only delaying the inevitable if you keep running!" **An angered voice shouted from behind. "**Tell me where Cinder Fall is!" **

...No, to hell with that. He didn't want to end up like Emerald.

The chase continued until Mercury was beside the Vale pier. He grabbed onto the nearby railing for support, finding it too hard to even keep his arms up.

The dark waters below him shifted dangerously. Yeah, no way he was going in that. Exhausted, he checked behind him for his attacker, whom he had finally seemed to leave behind. Sighing in relief hands on his knees, he gasped for breath, sweat dripping down his face.

"**So weak."**

Mercury's legs were up in guard in an instant to meet The Dreaded's attack, but it proved to be a near immovable force. He was thrown onto the railing, pain lancing up his back as he struck it with a dull clang.

The Bastard then approached him, grabbed him by the neck, and held him over the edge. He brought his weapon up, a monster longsword almost larger than he was, and pressed into his stomach. Mercury cursed as it dug into his stomach, the weapons pressure gradually increasing until his aura flared.

"**One last time. Where is Cinder Fall?"**

Mercury found it hard to speak, the iron grip around his neck cutting off almost any circulation. Is this how Emerald and Roman felt…? He gasped for air, but he could only barely reply.

"G….Go to... hell."

The Dreaded huffed in amusement. "**Fine."**

He threw Mercury's body upwards, and readied his longsword for a hard swing. Mercury, instincts flaring, tried to shift himself in midair at an off-angle. As gravity did its part bringing him back down, the longsword connected with his legs with a horrific screech of metal on metal.

"Fucken-!"

Where his final words, before all three pieces of him fell into the sea. The Dreaded peered over the railing, watching for any kind of movement.

Movement that never came. He sheathed his sword.

"**Another pest out of the way."**

**~ I didn't occur to me until now, but this is actually the longest chapter yet. Isn't that fancy?**


	14. Chapter 14: Keep Moving Forward

**~ Welcome back, CaptainRyano here. Got some things I need to address. **

**First of all: This story, **_**The Dreaded**_**, has surpassed 100 followers. Holy melons. If I'm being honest? I never imagined this story getting more than 30 followers. In fact, I was surprised if 30 people would even **_**read**_ **this story, especially with it being my **_**first ever fanfic.**_

**So, as a thank you gift, I am releasing a brand new, four part story called **_**A Comforting Embrace**_**; A story where each member of Team RWBY each cheer up Jaune at some point in the series, during a time when he desperately needs it. **

**It's something that I've been working on so I don't get as burnt out on working on this story, and I'd say that it has certainly helped. I'd rather be working on **_**something**_ **Fanfic related than not. **

**As for why this chapter took so long to make, **_**and**_ **why it's much shorter than usual, is at the bottom of this chapter. **

**The first chapter of **_**A Comforting Embrace **_**should be released within an hour or two of this chapter going live. The following chapters will come out at some point later, depending on how well received it is. **

**Now, enough talk. Onto this sorry excuse of a chapter. (For the most part)**

(= Chapter 13 =)

"Alright, off you go. Nice and steady."

People used to tell me I was strong. Once, I may have believed them. But on days like today, when my feelings overwhelm me, the word "strong" becomes insignificant.

Yang's from the metal bars offering her support, her breath exploded from her lungs as she struck the ground. She lay there gasping, painfully aware of how weak she was.

I am only human.

"Now, now, we mustn't rush this," Her therapist, Emily, hovered dutifully by her side, helping the blonde rise back onto her feet. The cords attached to her walking harness flexed as she stood up, gripping the metal bracing at her sides. She started forward again, taking one shaky step after another.

"Remember, slow and balanced. Try not to overextend."

Easier said than done, Yang thought. She felt the fledgling strength within her legs begin to fade, the act of standing was all it took to exhaust them. Regardless, she shoved the fatigue aside, and pushed on.

Halfway there, as indicated by the yellow markers on the railing. She could do it.

Her legs felt numb as she continued pulling herself forwards. She felt her legs start to give way,

"Your right leg is about to collapse again," Emily advised. "How about letting it rest for a moment?"

"I'm nearly there, just trust me." Yang growled, beads of sweat running down her skin. Her grip was leaving markings on the metal bracing keeping her up.

She was just five feet away! She was nearly there!

But her own surprise was her downfall; Her grip slipped on the metal railings and her legs buckled. It was too sudden for her to brace her fall and she struck the ground face first, her teeth snapping painfully together.

"Ugh, mmvvafugga." She mumbled, face buried in the carpet.

"Hey, hey, just because you're mumbling like that doesn't mean I can't understand you." Tai said from the side, before approaching her prone form, helping her up.

"...Perhaps it's best we take a break for the rest of the day?" Emily suggested, the older woman giving her legs a quick scan. "It'd be ideal for you to rest those legs after pushing yourself like that."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tai replied, before sparing Yang a look. She rolled her eyes, but nodded, rubbing her jaw absentmindedly. "Fine. Whatever."

"Wonderful!" Emily said, grabbing her clipboard and scribbling something onto it. "You should be proud Yang, the progress you've been making is nothing short of impressive. So _chin_ up, Y'hear?"

Yang groaned, but couldn't help the way her lips twitched upwards at her words.

_That wasn't even a pun..._

Emily saw her looking and coughed, avoiding her gaze.

"Mr Xiao-Long? I gotta run, I have another appointment in five. Will you be right with her?"

"Sure will. Thanks for all the help, Em." He said, smiling brightly at her. "And please, call me Tai."

She left, failing to hide the bright red blush on her face. "Oh yeah. Still got it." Tai said with a devilish smirk, shooting a pair of finger guns after her. He heard Yang gag to the side.

"Yuck. Next session, I don't want you flirting with the woman helping me to walk again. Got it?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No promises."

Tai pulled out a wheelchair from the side of the room, the same one that had been mocking her for the better half of a fortnight. As he moved to her side to help her in, she held up her hand.

"I can do this myself. Watch me."

With a huff she rose to her shaky knees, her body near trembling on her first attempt to pull herself up. She ignored it, one arm after the next. With a sharp gasp, she found herself _pushed _onto the seat by an external force. Her head spun to Tai, eyes ready to turn red. "I said I had that!"

"And _I _didn't want my daughter to fall flat on her face _again_," He replied in a deadpan tone. "You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. Be smarter with your decisions." The two held a hard gaze for a moment, before Yang finally shied away. She knew all too well what would happen if she tried his patience.

"Easy for you to say," The blonde brawler grumbled, shoulders dropping in defeat. "You actually have legs." Tai shook his head with a sigh.

"You have legs too. I saw you using them three minutes ago, in fact. It's a matter of how you _use_ them that is important."

He approached her behind, beginning to slowly push her wheelchair out of the room. "C'mon, the sun is going to start setting any minute now." He encouraged her. Yang sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Dad, I'm not twelve anymore."

Tai halted the wheelchair in the middle of the hallway, almost violently so, causing Yang to flinch as it stopped. "Does that mean you don't want to see it?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The question made her anger and frustration vanish in an instant. She looked to his face in the corner of her eye, his now steel gaze focused ahead on nothing in particular, lips forming a thin flat line.

Yang had always enjoyed watching the sunset when she was little. She had fond memories with Ruby, with Tai…

...and with Summer.

"Nevermind, let's go then," She said with a shake of her head. The features on his face morphed into a happy smile, and resumed pushing the wheelchair forward. "Well, alright then."

A moment further of pushing Yang to the roof entrance, the double doors parted ways before the two, scaring a small flock of birds away. As she was pushed towards the front railing, she caught her reflection in a nearby puddle of water.

Her normally pristine, golden hair was a greasy, disgusting mess, no thanks to the therapy sessions.

It was her face that caught her attention the most, however. Her normally cheerful, even fierce face, had a deep frown, and brows furrowed. It surprised her, the look fading away in an instant.

She looked like shit. When had she gotten like this?

"We're here," Tai announced, who had already brandished a pair of sunglasses. He offered Yang her own pair, which she accepted.

"Would you look at that," he said in a soft voice, his lips baring a semblance of a smile. From where they sat, they had a perfect view of the sun as it slowly sank below the horizon.

A comfortable silence ensued, the two of them quietly admiring how the rays of sun glistened over the city of Vale, Beacon, and the wide expanse of ocean between. Tai was the first to break the silence.

"You know, this view actually reminds me of your therapy right now," he said with a chuckle. She eyed him curiously. "Great way to kill the mood here dad,"

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Just follow me here for a second, okay?"

He looked back at the view and continued. "At the moment, the sun is setting; and the shadows are at its darkest, slowly fading away until the moon takes its place. It's colder then, and at times devoid of any hope of light."

She opened her mouth to speak, prepared to give her old man more than just an earful, but he beat her to it.

"-But eventually, that darkness gives way to the sunrise. Shadows are cast away, the moon's influence along with it. The sun, the _new _sun, returns, brighter than ever before. Adapted. Filled to the brim with bright, beautiful hope."

He turned to face her, but she couldn't read the expression behind his glasses.

"You always loved watching the sunset back at home. Has that changed?"

Yang pondered the question. Had it changed? Had _she_ changed, for better or worse?

She shook her head, expelling any uncomfortable thoughts from her mind. She had to focus on the here and now. It wasn't the time for regret, or angst.

She was just herself, and _she _was spending time with her father.

"No," She finally replied, after giving it a further moment of thought. "No, it hasn't changed. I still like it."

A warm smile spread across Tai's lips, and he turned back to the view, seemingly satisfied with the answer she'd given him. Infact, right now it was all the words he needed.

"There's my sunny little dragon."

_Meanwhile, Beacon Academy_

Admiring the sunset was always something Jaune found himself enjoying. Basking in its rays, and it's pleasant heat. Closing his eyes with a content sigh, he soaked in the last of its warmth. A soft breeze tickled his face. This moment, for once, was perfect. It felt like he could stay in it forever.

Something soft brushed against his nose. He frowned, but elected to ignore it, still trying to hold onto the scene playing out behind his eyes. He kept his breathing even.

The presence returned, more insistent this time. _Was he being poked?_ He thought idely, but the idea wasn't solid enough to form, and he brushed it away. Something hard was jabbed inside his nostril, making him flinch. _Yep. Definitely poked._ Wincing, he opened one eye, squinting down at the weight laying on his legs.

"Can't even have a moment to myself, can I?" He asked Neo dryly, his voice coming out in a nasally whine. She softly snickered in response, removing the offending finger before _brazenly_ wiping it on his jacket. Smiling, she shook her hand and made to boop him a _third_ time. He grabbed her wrist before it made the distance. The action caught her off guard.

"Y'know, spending all this time with you has taught me a lot of things," He said darkly. Neo, to her credit, pouted before tilting her head to the side. She knew he was leading her with a loaded question. Her expression _screamed_"get on with it already."

"Including…"

"Your ticklish spots!"

Jaune launched a full scale attack on her ribs, causing Neo to start squirming through her tickle-induced spasms in an effort to escape. But his strength proved superior, keeping her in his lap whilst continuing to tickle her weak spots.

Try as she may, Neo's soft kicking and frantic limb flailing did little to stop him. His hands travelled from her ribs to her armpits, her spasms increased in volume.

Contorting her body in an almost inhuman way, she hooked her free leg over his shoulder, twisting her weight sideways. With a gasp he was pushed, his back landing on the seat. Throwing her leg over him, she sat on top of Jaune, pinning his hands above his head. She moved impossibly closer, their faces mere inches apart.

_Boop._

Blood rushed to Jaune's cheeks due to their proximity, earning an almost sadistic smirk from Neo. _Yeah, she'd won that round. _

He attempted to speak, but a soft squeak was all that came out as his brain melted.

With a sigh, she relaxed her grip on his wrists, lying on his chest as if he were a pillow. Jaune let out a sigh of his own, placing an arm around her back.

"...You saved me. You know that, Neo?" She didn't look up, but nodded her head.

"I... I know that I've said it a thousand times. But again, thank you. It means a lot to me. ..._You _mean a lot to me."

Her hold around him strengthened, as did the smile plastered on her face. Jaune could've sworn he saw a blush in there as well…

Probably just the sun, though.

"I uh… will probably regret saying this. But if there is any way I can repay you, please let me know."

That got a response out of Neo, finally looking at him.

"_Really?"_ Her face said.

"Yes, really," Jaune chuckled as he cleared some hair from her face. "Just don't make me do something embarrassing."

Neo's grin grew impossibly large as she drew out her scroll.

"_Or_ illegal,' Jaune added quickly.

Her smile flopped immediately.

No fun…

She pondered for a moment, wondering what kind of mischief she could get him into. He could roam the halls of Beacon nude. Now that was something she wouldn't mind watching, especially judging by how nice his chest felt…

But alas, that would have to wait. Instead, she would choose something that had plagued the back of her mind for almost a month.

Despite initial hesitation, she eventually showed him her scroll.

"Did you want to go to the dance?"

Jaune read the message, Neo eagerly awaiting his reply.

"Um...yeah. I think I'd be well enough to go."

Neo gave him a look that could have peeled paint off the walls. With slow, exaggerated motions, she typed a second message.

"Did you want to go to the dance with _me_?"

Jaune's eyebrows rose, eyes dancing between her eyes and message. After a moment, a sigh escaped him, as well as an intoxicating smile.

"Sure. It's the least I can do with what you've helped me through."

Neo couldn't stop the smile that grew on her lips, nor the slight blush on her face. Her head went back to his chest, arms hugging him tighter. Jaune smiled too, an arm tenderly returning the embrace.

_Later That Night, The Outskirts of Beacon_

Cinder sat alone in her private quarters, her mask of composure barely restraining the thoughts whirling around inside her. She felt another headache forming, and, as much as she'd done to quiet it, the sounds of Vale were wearing down on her with irritating persistence.

A couple in the apartment next to her was arguing. The sound of night life, music and sirens, filtered through through the window, even if it was sealed. A clock behind her ticked steadily on.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick..._

Another noise. Someone shuffling outside her door.

Before she realised it she was already on her feet, weapons ready, but the figure made no move to enter.

Realising the time, she chastised herself for being paranoid. With an uncomfortable effort she forced herself to relax.

Outside, the man stood huddled in his coat, obscured in the shadow of the doorway. Were anyone to notice him, they might write him off as a simple vagabond, or hooligan. It was a common sight in this part of Vale, afterall. Anyone that looked closer might wonder why his coat was and shoes were so fine, or how- despite carrying no weapon at his side- he stood with his back to the street, with a confidence that said he didn't need one.

He waited, as previously arranged, for the signal to enter.

"This plan has definitely run into its fair share of hurdles…" he murmured, almost to himself. "Our pieces are dropping like flies, and the body count shows no sign of slowing." Were anyone nearby, his thoughts would have provoked alarm, yet there was no one around to notice him. He dug his hands into his pockets and hummed thoughtlessly. _Though it's not as if he couldn't deal with it if there was._

All too soon, he heard movement inside the apartment, and cast the last of his musings away.

_About time then._

He took off his hood and smiled, eyebrows raised, as the door finally opened.

"I came as soon as I could. My, my, you look _much_ worse for wear than I expected."

"Shut up, Watts. Get inside." She growled, ignoring his humour. His smile dimmed somewhat, but he entered regardless, taking the time to take in his surroundings.

Her apartment was small, yet spacious, smartly decorated with modern furniture, lighting, and a polished wooden floor, save for the carpet at the entrance. It was such a contrast from the scene outside that he found himself impressed. Such a safehouse was no doubt protected in some way, but it wasn't something he could discern immediately.

"A lovely place you have here," he said idly. "I really like what you've done with-"

"Do you have it?" she cut in over him, her words coming out in a hiss. Focusing on her full, he realised her gaze was wild and bloodshot, and her hair, usually so well maintained, was in disarray. He rolled his eyes.

"_Ever the one to mess everything up, and leave it to others,"_ Watts mentally berated. He brought up his bag, placing it on a nearby marble counter, and opened it. Cinder's heated gaze met his, and he gestured for her to take a look.

Inside it was a small, dark metal cube.

"This is the first of a dozen, as you requested for your… event," Watts explained, and he couldn't stop the pride from entering his voice. He was quite pleased with his handiwork. "Don't let its appearance fool you. Though it may seem unimpressive at first glance, a single unit is more than enough for your needs."

Cinder turned the device over in her hands and smiled, her tension seeming to drain away in an instant, though the action didn't reach her eyes. Her smile was hungry, like that of a predator finally cornering her prey.

"This will do... nicely. Thank you, Watts. You never fail to impress."

Her words had a certain finality to them which Watt's found unnatural, even by his standards of company. A compliment from Cinder was a rarity at the best of times.

He smothered the thought as he adjusted his coat. "The others will be ready in only a matter of days, which should well and truly be in time for our deadline." He spared her a curious look, her face yet to be torn away from the device in her hands. She looked almost… wistful.

Watts pulled his gaze away, his mouth suddenly dry. It felt like he had intruding on something he shouldn't have, and he couldn't decide how he felt about it. After a tense few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"...If you don't mind me asking, what did you have planned for that particular unit? I found myself surprised when you requested that it be completed _before_ the day of action."

Cinder finally looked up from her contemplation, her twisted expression enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck. She held the bomb gingerly, cradling it with a motherly care.

"My plan…?" She asked, eyes alight with fire.

"Just a little bit of chaos."

**So, yeah. I'll state the obvious right away: This chapter is **_**way**_ **shorter than usual, and took **_**much **_**longer to publish. If I'm being honest, it's probably the chapter I've hated most in terms of writing, but it was important to do. Yang is going through her Volume 4 Arc a whole **_**two volumes**_ **early, which **_**needs**_ **to be addressed. There was a third section of this chapter which would have almost doubled its current word count, but I couldn't find the heart nor determination to finish it, which results in what you see now.**

**After promising to make chapters more frequently, it's clearly evident that I've more or less failed. Life's been pretty hectic lately, so I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I've wanted too. A part of that reason would be due to working on a short collection of stories titled **_**A Comforting Embrace**_**; written to celebrate getting 100 followers on **_**The Dreaded**_**. **

**But regardless of delays, I've said it once and I'll say it again: I **_**will**_ **see this story through till the end. That, my fellow readers, I promise you. **


	15. Chapter 15: Dance of Death

**~ Hey, I'm back! What a surprise. It's only been like, a week or two, right?**

***checks last update***

**Over two **_**months**_**?! God damn, I'm lazier than I thought. **

**Apologies for the lack of updates. Again. The whole shitsuation with lockdown hasn't really put me in the proper mood to write consistently. On top of that, I had actually almost finished this chapter a lot quicker originally, but after careful consideration, I chose to put it back as the chapter following this one. I also tried out a new method of writing that I thought would be a cool idea, but it is an absolute **_**nightmare **_**to edit. And thus, this chapter was born. It just seemed like the most sense, trust me. **

**With that being the case, it means that the next update **_**will **_**be coming out a **_**lot **_**sooner, seeing as it's practically finished. I was planning on releasing it in a couple of days, maybe a week at the longest. It's filled to the brim with action, so it's something you guys can look forward to hopefully. **

**So thank you, for continuing to read my story. It means a lot. As always, leave a follow or a review if you're enjoying it so far.**

(=Chapter 15=)

Jaune shuffled nervously atop his bed, fine black leather shoes repeatedly tapping the carpet, white gloved fingers intertwined. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead before it had a chance to stain his _pristine _navy suit. His eyes drifted to the others in the dorm for what was likely the dozenth time tonight.

Nora sat in the corner of the room by the mirror, wearing a bubbly pink dress. She was _still_ doing her makeup, but he had to admit, it certainly paid off, finished or not.

Ren stood with his back to the wall next to the door, eyes set on his scroll. He wore a sharp black tuxedo with a bow tie, his hair partially slicked back. Jaune had always envied his near-supernatural ability to remain calm, regardless of any circumstance. Especially given what was mere minutes away.

And lastly, Pyrrha, who wore an absolutely _jaw dropping _red dress, sat on her own bed, gaze focused on the hands in her lap. She had been unusually quiet tonight, but then again, so had he. Nerves had a habit of catching people by surprise no doubt, even those as skilled as her.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Nora loudly announced out of the blue, _finally_ finished with her makeup. Jaune couldn't tell the difference with it now compared to an hour ago, but if Nora said there was a difference, there _was _a difference, fullstop.

Those who'd argue were either dead or were about to die. The thought made him shudder.

"Okay then, do we all have everything?" Jaune asked, falling back into the all-to-familiar role of team leader. Ren nodded as he pocketed his scroll, Nora as well as she excitedly bounced up and down. The three turned to Pyrrha, who remained with her head still downcast. She looked up suddenly when she realised she was being stared at.

"...Oh, um, yeah. Let's go." She said, finally rising to her feet.

Ren and Nora were out the door first, the latter chatting about the last wacky, ridiculous dream she'd had. Jaune placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, stopping her at the doorway.

"Pyr, you've been a bit… quiet lately. Is something up?"

She met his eyes and opened her mouth, as if she'd anticipated his question. She sighed in defeat.

"There is, but I don't think tonight is the best time to talk about it, if I'm being honest. It'll ruin the mood."

Jaune was about to point out that it wouldn't, but held it back. If she didn't want to talk about it tonight, that was that. Better than to push any boundaries.

"Alright then, if you say so. I'll catch up with you at the hall in a bit, okay?" She put on a small smile and nodded, walking away.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Jaune called out. She paused, turning his way.

"If you change your mind… don't hesitate to ask."

Her smile grew a bit at the offer, and she nodded again, turning back.

As she walked away, he turned and came face to face with his next big challenge.

The Team RWBN door.

An arm rose and fell, knocking proving to be a task unlike any other he'd done before. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, and his arms shook, despite them not being cold.

'_Calm down for Remnant's sake,' _Jaune mentally berated to himself. '_It's just a dance. Nothing more to it."_

He took a moment to further compose himself, shaking his body of any nervousness that lingered. He exhaled, and knocked on the door.

He felt his heart fire up again when he heard footsteps approach, but forced himself to remain calm.

The door opened, and his dark blue eyes met pale blue, wearing a white dress. Weiss sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Arc, I swear to god, if you have some stupid plan to ask me to the dance, I'm afraid-"

"Actually, I'm not here for you," Jaune interrupted, well knowing where her remarks were leading. She recoiled slightly, which gave him a perfect view of his date.

"I'm here for her," He said, nodding to Neo. A wide smile grew on her lips as she saw him.

"O-oh. I see. My apologies." Weiss stuttered, awkwardly shifting away from the door. Ruby, who was trying, and failing, to put on her heels, spared Neo a questioning look. "You're going with Jaune?" She asked, seemingly unaware. Said girl happily nodded her head, skipping towards the door.

...She was breathtaking.

She wore a sparkling silver dress with traces of pink and black throughout. Her dress parted ways at her hip, showing off a generous amount of her legs.

And her face, _Brothers_ her _face. _Jaune thought that she was beautiful before. But she had done something to it tonight, which made it even more perfect than before.

But what undoubtedly stood out the most was her gorgeous pink and brown hair…

She wasn't wearing her disguise.

She offered her hand, almost as if she were a princess. He accepted it graciously, taking on the role as her noble knight.

"Have fun you two!" Ruby chirped as the pair walked away, beginning the path towards the ballroom. "We'll be there soon!"

The moment the door closed shut, Jaune asked the obvious question.

"How…?"

She showed him her scroll, having already preemptively written an answer.

_They're ridiculously gullible _

Jaune chuckled. "They believed in my fake transcripts at first, so I don't think a change of hair colour would be awfully suspicious." Neo giggled silently, wrapping her arm around his.

The two walked in relative silence for the better half of a minute, passing other students and couples alike. Building up confidence that he didn't feel that he needed, Jaune eventually spoke up.

"Y-You look… gre- no actually- Wait no, I mean… nice?"

"_...Did I just have a stroke?"_

He looked up to see Neo sporting an evil smile. She held a hand to her ear, asking him to repeat himself.

"...I said that you look nice. Better than nice, actually. You look amazing."

Neo shied away from looking at him, but was too late to hide the blush across her face. Jaune smirked, pleased with himself for once, and even more so when he realised they had arrived.

Being the gentleman that he was, Jaune pushed open the double doors before them, the two entering the ballroom. Dozens of students sporting formal wear were spread in every part of the room, with teachers chatting amongst themselves or watching from the sides.

Smooth jazz echoed throughout the room, it as well as the deep blue lighting shon upon the windows and walls setting a calm, inviting mood.

Calm before the storm, no doubt.

Neo nudged his arm, getting his attention. She flicked her head in the direction of a nearby bar with a wide grin. "Drinks already?" He asked, surprised she wanted to start so early into the night. She nodded. He sighed with a nod of his own, reluctantly going along as Neo grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. They took their respective seats next to one another, Neo scooting hers closer so they were hip to hip.

The Bartender took notice of their arrival and approached, setting down a newly polished glass. "What can I get you two lovebirds?" He asked with a devilish smirk, no doubt taking note of their close proximity. Jaune cleared his throat, failing to hide his blush.

"I-I'll have… a cranberry cruiser. What about you?" He asked Neo, turning to her. She showed him her scroll.

_Strawberry sunrise pls_

"And a strawberry sunrise for her, thanks." Jaune finished, fishing for his wallet in his pocket. The bartender held up a hand. "First round is one the house, compliments of the Headmaster."

"Hm. Awfully nice of him…"

Ozpin… or _Ozma, _technically, after learning the truth.

Jaune pitied the man. Spending lifetime after lifetime fighting for a cause that would inevitably fail…

It was a daunting task, one he could never see himself doing.

Despite that, he still hated him. Ozpin manipulated people into fighting for his cause, and nobody realised. Jaune understood why he did it, but it didn't seem necessary.

Instead of keeping secrets and forming alliances, why couldn't he lead the battle against both the Grimm _and _Salem publicly? If everyone bounded together, every huntsman, every school, every kingdom, they would have a fighting chance.

A hand gripped his shoulder, making Jaune jump. He glanced to his offender, his blood briefly going cold.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Mr Arc," Ozpin spoke, as if greeting an old friend. "So good to see that you made it. You as well, Miss Politon." He said with a nod. She smiled and nodded back, but Jaune could see the tension on her face.

"If it isn't too much trouble Jaune, may I borrow you for a moment? It will be brief, I promise."

Jaune spared a glance to Neo, who gave a hesitant nod after a moment of thought. He took a large swig of his drink as he rose, knowing well that he'd need it, and then followed Ozpin to the hall's side.

"It's very good to see you in better health, Mr Arc. I'd heard that you'd been rather worse for wear a few weeks back."

Jaune grunted in reply, not bothering to hide his feelings on the matter. Ozpin caught on quickly.

"That aside, I've also been informed about your drastically improved combat skills," He said, sounding genuinely proud. "I thought I'd congratulate you on the matter personally."

"Um, thank you, sir," Jaune said in reply, caught off guard by the sudden praise. He banished any feeling of pride in his conscience, knowing it wasn't legitimate.

"In fact, I thought I'd review the footage myself."

Jaune's teeth clenched at the words, his mind screaming to avoid eye contact.

"I must say, I'm certainly impressed with how you compare to your first duel. However, I noted a pattern with your technique. One I have not seen in years. _Decades,_ even."

Jaune fought the urge to flee right there and then. He knew there was no hope of escape.

"Tell me Mr Arc, who taught you this style of fighting?" Ozpin asked, his gaze still set on the crowd before them. Jaune opened his mouth but hesitated. His mind raced to think up of something, _anything_ that would make a valid excuse.

"Pyrrha did," Jaune finally answered, partially surprised that he could provide something. "Pyrrha taught me that technique."

"Mr Arc," Ozpin said sternly from a side glare, unpleased. "You attend Beacon to become a Huntsman… not a liar."

Deciding it better to stick with his excuse than to respond, Jaune remained silent, staring ahead at nothing in particular. After a full half minute of silence, Ozpin let out a tired sounding sigh.

"I'm aware that _he _is training you. I'm guessing that he filled you in on how we're not on the best of terms. Whatever that may be, I'd just like to assure you that-"

"But you can't Ozpin, can you?" Jaune interrupted, his burning hatred unable to hold itself any longer. "You can't _assure_ me anything. You can't _guarantee_ me anything. Not when you've built Beacon on a foundation of manipulation and lies."

The words shocked the Headmaster to his very core. "Jaune, I-"

"He told me. He told me fucking _everything._ The grim reality of becoming a Huntsman, only a mere _pawn _in the grand scheme of things," Jaune spat, now glaring at the man. "What gives _you_ the right to mess with people's fate like it's a game of fucking chess? What's _your _excuse, _Ozma?_"

Ozpin's shocked expression vanished in an instant, turning completely neutral, almost scarily so. He turned away, facing the crowd again, his lips forming a thin line.

"So you know," Ozpin replied in an even voice.

It took Jaune a moment to take in the sudden mood shift, but his anger lingered.

"Yes. It's not fun learning that your childhood dream is a complete and utter lie, now is it?"

Ozpin closed his eyes. He softly inhaled, and then exhaled, before opening them again.

"There comes a time when all other alternatives fail. That every plan and contingent plan will fail. When you're up against a truly despicable evil such as Salem, you do not consider what is and isn't morally right. Because _she _does not. You do what you must to keep everyone alive, regardless of any sacrifice that has to be made to upkeep it." He turned to face Jaune front on.

"We get dirty, and the world stays clean. That's the mission."

Jaune's face twisted and eventually fell. The headmaster's words made sense. Lines had already been crossed.

"Leave me. I'm not in the mood for an argument I've had for generations." Ozpin said, dismissing him an offhand wave. "Your date is waiting."

Jaune took his leave within a matter of seconds, leaving Ozpin alone. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, momentarily leaning on his cane for support. Composing himself, he drew out his scroll, speed dialing the first name that he saw.

He put it to his ear as he walked towards the hall's outdoor exit. The call picked up on the second dial.

"Glynda? We have a problem."

_What did he want?_

Jaune read Neo's scroll as he retook his seat. She appeared calm, but was no doubt on edge.

"He knows. About The Dreaded, about our training behind the scenes. He _claimed_ they weren't on the best of terms," Jaune said with a scowl, taking a swig from his drink. Neo scoffed. His features softened as he turned to her. "What should we do? Ditch the dance?"

She gave it a moment of thought, her gaze shifting between the dozens of dancing students before them and the exits nearby. She eventually shook her head, reaching out to take his hand in hers. She offered a reassuring smile, and jerked her head towards the dance floor.

"You want to _dance, _during a time like _this?_" Jaune asked, completely baffled by her idea. Her smile twisted into a grin, screaming _yes._

"...Fuck it," Jaune said, chugging the last of his drink, the liquid burning down his throat. "There's no way this night could possibly get worse. Why the hell not?"

With a smirk continuing to grace her lips, Neo pulled him out onto the dance floor, where students moved to a slower melody. Some part of him would have preferred something faster, but growing up with seven sisters made him well versed in pretty much anything.

Neo stopped leading him as they reached the heart of the crowd, the press of bodies forcing them closer. He felt his pulse quicken at her touch. She was playing with him, he knew it. That didn't mean he would do anything to stop it.

Oh God's, she looked amazing.

She always had been, of course. Even as she was disguising herself to get into Beacon. But back then there had also always been something about that look that didn't... _fit_ her.

Now, she seemed out in full force, and there were times he had to keep his eyes from wandering. _Eyes above the neck, Jaune_, he mentally berated himself, fast becoming a mantra that cycled endlessly in his head. Look into her eyes. Not... not…

Everywhere else.

It was so hard to focus. Of course looking into her eyes wasn't the issue here, he could look into those beautifully mismatched eyes all night. The issue was her wearing an outfit that screamed for attention, accentuating her figure in all the right places. It made her look _far_ more mature than any of the other students around her, even the older years.

The crowd shifted again and they were pushed closer together. His hand grazed her leg and he flinched it back. It felt like his skin was burning.

Her hot breath tickled his face. It seemed she liked watching his discomfort.

She looked at him from under her eyelashes, as if daring him to try something. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he averted his gaze, using the opportunity to look around and catch the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding…

He let Neo lead him as the music shifted once again. As a new beat began, they both started to move.

"Wow… who knew Jaune could dance so well?" Ruby asked her partner, before taking a sip from her punch. "I certainly didn't."

Weiss huffed in response, her eyes flickering between the crowd and the drink in her lap.

"Are you upset that Jaune has a date and you don't?" Ruby asked, breaking the ice instantly. Weiss almost spat out her drink at the question, coughing to her side before glaring at her partner. "What?" Ruby said dramatically with wide arms. "You've been in a bad mood since you guys met back at the door."

"Ruby, it's not that!" Weiss growled, before her expression softened. "It's just… Neptune, is all. The whole thing has my mind running in circles." Shame pooled in Ruby's stomach. "Right, I forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Do you… do you want to dance?"

"Hmm… maybe later."

After a moment of silence, the two's gazes returned back to Jaune and Neo, who were the center of attention on the dance floor. Several students had formed a circle around the pair, their moves proven unmatched to the crowd of onlookers.

"I do find her odd."

"Neo?" Ruby asked, Weiss humming in reply. "Think about it. Jaune was borderline- no, he _was _depressed. His own team couldn't get a single _word _out of him over a month, nor his partner. And yet _she _managed to lift his spirits in only a matter of days. Does that not strike you as unusual?"

"Hm, I guess you're right," Ruby realised, turning her attention to the girl in question.

Ever since she had joined their team, Neo had made every effort to keep to herself. Which was fine! Ruby could understand being awkward around others. Neo had seemed, on the surface, even more recluse than Blake. But even Blake had warmed up to them eventually!

Well… not really, but they'd been making progress! Yet Neo, as if on a whim, had gone out of her way to visit... Jaune? On a regular basis, to the point where they could be mistaken for an actual couple?

Her huntress senses were tingling. There was only one possible explanation.

"You don't think that they're… you know…" Ruby quickly gazed left then right. She made a hole with one hand, and inserted a finger into it with the other.

"Wha- Oh my god, Ruby! Are you serious?!" Weiss hissed, her normally cool appearance now in stark contrast against her rapidly reddening face. "No, I don't think that they're doing…" she seemed to mentally catch herself. "That!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, geez," Ruby replied dismissively. "I'm fifteen, not four, you know."

Weiss muttered something under her breath about a lack of maturity, before taking a drink again. As the current song playing marked its finish, a new song began.

Ruby waited for her partner to continue, but she didn't seem very chatty for some reason. "Do you think I should ask him about it?" She asked, if only to fill the silence.

"Maybe not right now," Weiss replied, pondering on the words. "Are you sure that's the best idea though?"

"Probably not," Ruby admitted, "But it might be a better chance than any. With how much they've been drinking, I wouldn't be shocked if they… you know…"

She made a hole with one hand, and inserted a fing-

"Message received!" Weiss exclaimed with an all too familiar blush, pushing her away. "Just- just quiet, you dolt!"

Ruby left it be without saying another word, albeit with a cheeky smile on her face.

Jaune and Neo stumbled out onto the outdoor balcony, leaning on one another for support. His partner seemed to find the whole situation hilarious, and Jaune, finding it difficult to even stay upright, found he had to agree. As they awkwardly reached the railing, both of them failed to notice a figure in a red dress quickly making their leave.

It didn't matter. The night air was cold and fresh, a welcome break from the humid alternative inside, and there was a beautiful girl, someone entirely out of his league- hanging off his arm- or maybe he was hanging off her… Regardless, it was bliss. He tried to drink it all in, straining his fogging mind to think of something romantic to say.

"It's so pretty…" Jaune whispered, gesturing to the night's sky. A smile grew on his lips. "Just like you."

_God's that was horrible._

Neo smacked his arm, shaking her head at the cheesy comment all the while trying to hide the blush in her face. He laughed when she failed.

She turned and faced him, the two both arm in arm, faces mere inches apart. He paused for a moment, uncertain. Then without a word, he drew closer.

And closer.

And _closer..._

"Uh, hey, you're Jaune, right?" Interrupted a new voice from behind, completely ruining the moment. With an annoyed sigh from Jaune, and a disappointed huff from Neo, the two turned to meet their new acquaintance.

Neptune Vasilias.

"Yeah? Whassit to you?" Jaune slurred, coming out more aggressive than intended.

"Woah, woah, easy tiger," Neptune said, as if reading the situation. "Just wanted to ask a quick question, then I'll be outta your hair, I promise."

Jaune grunted at his choice words, but chose not to bring it up. He crossed his arms, granting Neptune his full undivided attention.

"Make it quick, please."

"Okay, perfect, I was told that you were _the _dude for this," He said with excitement, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, here it is: How can I earn Weiss' forgiveness?"

_...What?_

"Say again?" Jaune asked, who was sure he had misheard. Neo seemed just as, if not more confused than him.

"You know, Weiss. White hair, is from Atlas, has an amazing voice. List continues."

"I know _who_ Weiss is," Jaune growled, taking a step toward Neptune. "I'm just- wait, who said that I was 'The dude' for this?"

"Sun did."

Jaune fought back the urge to leap off of the balcony right there and then. Neo merely snorted and quietly suppressed a laugh. "Of course he did…"

"So? What do you think? Be honest."

"Ugh... Tell me why she's upset, that'd help." Neptune shifted awkwardly to the side. "I-is that really necessary?" He asked, tone quiet. "It's kind of… embarrassing…"

Jaune crossed his arms with a frown. His thoughts were coming back to him now. "Look man, you came to _me_ for advice. I can't work with nothing here. So you can either tell me or-"

"I can't dance," Neptune admitted sheepishly.

Silence ensued, nearby crickets the only present noise. Jaune attempted, and failed, to respond several times.

",..That… that's it?" Jaune finally said. Neptune looked up to him. "Well, yeah. You kind of need to know how to dance for something like this."

"Yeah? Based on what?"

"Uhhh…. based… on…" Neptune trailed off, unable to finish a full sentence.

"Brothers, give me strength," Jaune grumbled, grabbing Neptune's shoulders. "Listen to me. She would be just as, if not more nervous than you for this. Do you seriously think that Weiss would force you into something you wouldn't want?"

Neptune's eyes shied away from Jaune's. "Alright, yeah, I think I get where you're coming from…"

"Good," Jaune replied, releasing him. "Go to her, and just be yourself. Not someone that you're not." Neptune nodded, his smile returning. "Okay, I'll… I'll do it! Thanks dude, you're the best." Jaune smiled back, though it felt forced to him. His moment with Neo had been ruined.

"Good luck."

Neptune strode away, boasting a new load of confidence. Neo bore a wide smile, silently clapping as he left. Jaune shook his head, sighing. "I give him a fifty-fifty chance of it actually working out."

Neo seemed to put on the look of nodding thoughtfully, before reaching out and tugging at his jacket.

The pair re-met by the railing, Jaune moving his arms around Neo's waist. Their faces drew closer again, mere inches apart.

They both hesitated, waiting for something to interrupt the moment a second time. Three heartbeats of silence showed that that wasn't the case...

...so Neo closed the distance.

Their lips met, Jaune shrugging off the surprise, pressing the offensive. He felt out of his depth, his posture stiff, but he pushed through regardless.

Eventually, he pulled away, his face and breathing flushed. He still held onto her though. He didn't want to let go.

Jaune attempted to speak, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. Neo threw her head back, laughing. Jaune couldn't help but join in.

"I guess I'm the speechless one this time…"

He scrambled for anything to say. "Your thoughts...?"

She made the effort to think it over, hand on her chin, eyebrows furrowed, before holding up six fingers. A sheepish smile on her face.

He felt a hit at his pride at that, but not enough to dampen the moment. "Well, at least I can always practice…" Neo nodded her head with an eager smile, drawing close.

Before his world exploded around him.

"This is ridiculous," Goodwitch proclaimed with an angry huff. "And it all never would have happened had you denied those transcripts, you do realise? We _both_ knew they were fake."

"Trust me Glynda, that is high on my list of regrets right now."

"Tsk. That makes two of us."

In all of her years of knowing Ozpin, Glynda had not seen him like this before. Leaning back almost comically into his seat, he looked defeated, despite no battle having been fought or lost.

"So… what happens now?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm unsure," He admitted, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. "A part of me wants him expelled from Beacon. Another part of me wishes for him to stay. Regardless of what we choose, it doesn't bode particularly well for us."

"What _I'm _worried about is what young Mr Arc did to merit such attention," Glynda said, pacing the room with her arms crossed. "The Dreaded wouldn't take just _anyone_ under his wing without a proper reason."

"Too right you are, Glynda. Could Jaune have supernatural potential that only he saw? Perhaps a semblance unlike the world has ever seen? Or maybe he's been a spy all along?" Ozpin sighed again, reaching for his mug.

"I fear we may never find out-"

The entire office suddenly shook without warning, Ozpin's head snapping upward at the noise. The mug he was reaching for smashed against the floor, spilling its contents. The force cut off abruptly.

"What was that?" Glynda asked, eyes narrowed. She turned to Ozpin, who was already checking the security feeds on his office terminal. His gaze turned murderous.

"I'm too late," He snarled, already moving towards the elevator. "Glynda, contact the medical staff immediately! The academy's under attack!"

The doors shut sealed a second later, leaving her alone in the office. As she quickly drew out her scroll and began dialing, Glynda turned Ozpin's primary display to face her. She gasped at what she saw.

The Ballroom was up in flames.

The world came back to Jaune like a blow to the head, snapping violently back into place. Out of this shock he felt lost amid a mass of terrible sensations: the ringing in his ears, a heavy sense of fatigue, and a sudden rush of heat. The world around him faded back into view, so similar and yet somehow different.

He was on his back. He couldn't breathe. As he shifted his arm, he felt as if it had been chewed through by an Ursa. Craning his neck, he saw the windows surrounding him had exploded outward, showering him with glass. Flames licked hungrily against the wooden door frame.

The school was on fire.

The realisation forced him to his feet, his fatigue banishing as adrenaline and aura took its place. He forced himself forward, away from the unstable balcony.

How did this happen? _Why _did this happen? Was it an attack by Salem? The White Fang?

All he remembered was standing at the ledge with Neo when-

"NEO!" Jaune all but screamed, head frantically scanning the area around him. "Neo! Where are you?!"

The noise of the blaze proved to be too much he soon realised, it having spread to the roof of the building. It would be only a matter of time until it would collapse.

A second scan confirmed that he was completely alone on the ruined balcony.

...Had that meant Neo was thrown into the flaming building?

...Or over the ledge…?

"No! Stay hopeful!" Jaune growled to himself, tears brimming at the thought. His gaze met with the ruined doorway, encased in flames.

"Oh well, here goes nothing," He muttered, pressing forwards.

Inside was so much worse.

Jaune found himself squinting against the smoke that blanketed the dance hall.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" He shouted into the smoke, yet the noise of the fire above prevailed. He pressed forwards, slowly, an arm covering his mouth in order to breathe. Indistinct shapes flicked across his vision, some larger than others, covering the floor. _Bodies_, he realised with a sudden lurch of his stomach. _Oh God's… how many people were dead?_

"Someone! Anyone!" Jaune yelled out again, hoping for a response. "Is-"

His leg caught with something he couldn't see, causing him to land roughly on the hard floor. He landed with a grunt, turning to see what caused him to trip. Bile rose in his throat when he saw what it was.

Or rather, _who _it was.

"N-Neo?" Jaune said, his voice barely a whisper. She didn't move. He crawled to her side. "Neo! Wake up!"

No response.

Panicking, he placed his ear to her chest and listened. Just faintly, he could hear a weak pulse. Relief flooded his body, but the sounds of a nearby wall collapsing returned him to reality. He turned to it, realising that it was about to fall onto him. Onto Neo.

In a split second decision, knowing well he couldn't carry her to safety in time, Jaune shielded her prone form from the inevitable. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

...For something that never came. Someone grunted in front of him, and he peered an eye open.

Ozpin stood before him, his arms outstretched over a sphere of brilliant green energy, keeping the wall in place. "What are you waiting for?!" He barked, his voice sounding unnaturally strained. "Get her to safety!"

Jumping back to his senses, Jaune picked up Neo's unconscious body into his arms. To his right was a small opening, where the fire had parted ways. With all the strength that he could muster, he dove into a full sprint, banishing the pain of the flames that burned against his body. With a ragged yell he leapt through the opening, falling onto his back against the stone cold concrete outside.

"_I made it," _Jaune realised, panting harshly on the ground, limbs sprawled apart. A glance to his side confirmed that Neo was safe, her chest slowly rising and falling. He rose to his knees, and gracefully touched her face.

"It's okay now," Jaune said shakily, tears threatening to form. "You're safe..."

"Jaune! Jaune! Is that you?"

His head perked up at the mention of his name. He spotted Ruby a few feet away, beside a girl drenched in blood. He ran as fast as he could, crouching beside them.

"Come on Velvet, stay with me!" Ruby said, her hands applying pressure to the wound. Blood was trickling slowly from the wound, but its speed revealed a more dire situation. _How much blood had she already lost? _The faunus, Velvet, winced in pain, her bloodied hands gripped over Ruby's. "Jaune, help me out here!"

As he took her place pressuring the wound, Ruby ripped the side of her dress off, using it in an effort to stop the bleeding. It was completely soaked in blood instantly, proving useless only seconds later. "R-Ruby…" Velvet spoke, cut off by a pained groan.

"Save your strength Velvet. Just… just hold on, help is on its way."

Ruby looked to Jaune, her face on the brink of tears. Her face said it all.

"Ruby..!" Velvet forced out in a jagged voice, facing her. "Please… promise me something."

Tears spilled out. "Anything," Ruby replied.

"Tell my parents… tell… tell my sister…. tell C-Coco… that I love them."

She let out a ragged breath, followed by a soft sigh.

Then nothing.

"She's-" Jaune cut himself off, the fresh layer of emotion hitting him like a brick. He turned to Ruby, who had it several times worse than he did, and reached out to her. She accepted the embrace instantly, crying into his shoulder.

A figure suddenly leapt out of the fire. Ozpin appeared before them, his usually pristine black suit covered in soot and ash.

"Mr Arc, Miss Rose, are yo-"

His gaze met with the body.

"...oh."

For a near minute, he stood beside them in silence, facing the ground, Ruby's whimpers and the nearby blaze the only sounds to be heard.

Ozpin crouched down, closing the deceased girl's eyes, softly shaking his head. As he rose back up, he looked to Jaune.

"...See the type of threat that we face, Mr Arc? Good morales cannot prevent something like this."

Jaune didn't reply.

"Look after her. Someone will be with you shortly." Ozpin said, moving forward again. Whether he was referring to Velvet, or Ruby, Jaune wasn't sure.

It didn't matter. Jaune was going to find who did this.

And he was going to kill them.

"How wonderful. Those explosives turned out even better than I expected." Cinder said, watching the ensuing chaos from afar. "This is but a small taste of what is to come. Wouldn't you agree, Mercury?"

Mercury, who leaned against a nearby tree, nodded in agreement. "So long as everything from here went as smoothly as tonight, absolutely. Although I _was _hoping a certain someone would show up tonight…"

Cinder chuckled, looking back to him. "Eager for revenge, are you?" His face soured. "The bastard took my legs… they ain't exactly cheap."

Cinder turned back to the sight and sighed in satisfaction. "We will get to him later. For now, we celebrate tonight's victory." Pulling out a bottle of red wine, she poured herself a glass and one for Mercury, who accepted it. She held it up towards the night sky.

"For Emerald," Cinder said. Mercury held his glass up and clinked it against hers.

"For Emerald."

**~ Woo! Hopefully that surprise was worth the wait. Like I mentioned previously, next chapter **_**will **_**be out sooner, as it needs only some editing here and there. If you enjoyed, remember to leave a like and a review. **


	16. Chapter 16: Dust and Echoes

**~ What?! A new chapter within a week's span from the last? What is this madness? Next thing you know I'll have a proper schedule! Aheh. Heheh.**

***Nervous chuckle***

(=Chapter 16=)

Most nights were dark, yet the city of Vale seemed to glow with constant activity. Human beings always had something to do, he could feel it. The hum of the dust powered street lamps. The bite of exhaust fumes. Thousands of tiny lights flickering in the dark, a vast sea of emotions vying for his attention. He stood on the roof, staring out into the thick, rolling darkness, inhaling the putrid cocktail of stale chemicals and recycled air.

The world was so overstimulating to him now. But not tonight. Tonight, the city was lifeless.

For the last few weeks, he'd been keeping an ear out for anything unusual. With Neo planted inside Beacon, his attempts to monitor Ozpin would begin to bear fruit, but the wizard was a familiar enemy to him.

The rest of the world had moved on while he'd been asleep, bringing with it a whole host of new challenges. He was surrounded by unknowns, so he'd fallen back on old routines. Watch. Listen. Probe the enemies defences.

That was what brought him out tonight.

This district of Vale was seeing a spike in underground traffic. Slowly, but still large enough to attract his interest.

Bodies were moving out, and he wanted to know what was making them so scared.

His fierce orange eyes scanned all that was below; sidewalks, roads, road crossings, parking lots, everything.

It was all… empty. Unnaturally so.

He'd have to move closer if he was going to get the answers that he sought.

He leapt over the side railing, free falling for a couple of seconds before landing into a crouch, without a sound to give him away.

A quick gaze around confirmed he was still indeed alone. But his senses could be tricked. This environment was still relatively new to him, and he couldn't get overconfident. The thought kept him weary of his surroundings, a hand firmly on the handle of his longsword hidden under his cloak.

Slowly making his way down the street, The Dreaded noted several details right away.

The few vehicles that had remained were parked unusually so. Eight or so cars were parked nearly bumper to bumper at the entrance of a nearby hotel, followed by emptiness for the next couple of blocks, rarely two or three cars in between. They had been moved, intentionally so.

All of the street lights overhead blared red, having not changed once since coming down.

And finally, the closest alleyway to him was blocked off by several large dumpsters.

Nothing here seemed normal. He closed his eyes and focused, the sounds of the world fading away into obscurity.

Then, he heard it.

His sword was up in an instant, proving to be a lifesaver, as he deflected a suppressed bullet aimed for his skull.

A sniper, he realised, already diving for cover as a second round struck the pavement.

'_Another would-be assassin?'_

Pressed down against a dumpster, he took note of a nearby can in the gutter. He flicked it upwards. It met with a bullet not a second later, sparking in the air before being launched away.

'_Hm, perhaps not.'_

As he was considering his next move, his thoughts were interrupted by another sound.

Engines, closing on his position.

The sniper proved to not be alone, as a dark grey van rounded the corner to his left. Five heavily armed men emerged, weapons drawn.

"**Where did **_**you **_**come from?"** The Dreaded growled.

He flanked to the left of the vehicle, striking the closest soldier across the chest, his armour proving worthless as the blade struck him down. The remaining four opened fire, causing him to duck behind the vehicle for cover.

He sensed more bodies moving in to fill the street. A number much larger than the deserted scene had once suggested. Despite their size, their forces kept a wide berth, they weren't underestimating him, so it seemed that, whoever they were, they had been well informed. Any closer and they would have ended up dead.

He went to rise, but two bullets pinged off the roof of his cover, dangerously close to his head. He flinched away from the sudden noise. This was much more controlled than he'd first thought. No, efficient was the better word. There weren't any unnecessary movements to his attackers actions. He was dealing with professionals.

Was it revenge? Had he killed one of their own beforehand?

He glanced around, assessing his options, when he noticed in the faint light, a sigil emblazoned on the side of the vehicle he was sheltering behind.

Below it, displayed in a bold script.

_**ATLAS ARMED FORCES  
SPECIAL WEAPONS AND TACTICS DIVISION**_

This wasn't revenge. This was an organized killing.

And he had been cornered.

The thought sent something like fire burning inside of him. Back pressed against the armored vehicle, he knew his options were limited. Surrounded. Outnumbered. Disadvantaged in every sense of the word.

He could feel a smile stretching across his face.

"**How exciting…"**

The soldiers moved without instruction, pressing their advantage to kill with cold efficiency.

Yet he felt more alive then he had in centuries.

Now, he just needed to make some space.

He quickly grabbed the first unfortunate soul to peek by the barrel of his shotgun, sharply wrenching it out of his hands before impaling him through the chest, then kicking his body away.

Something flicked to life within him, a ravenous hatred coursing through his veins.

The second flanking soldier behind him was on him just as quick as the first, raising his rifle. The Dreaded brought forth his sword in a flash, throwing it like a javelin, the blade travelling through the man's skull with little resistance. He discharged his weapon harmlessly into the sky as his body slumped to the ground.

Knowing well that the last remaining two would be on him faster than he could retrieve his sword, he resorted to the weapon in his hands: The shotgun.

The Dreaded had taken note on how the soldiers had fired thier weapons; Taking aim, similar to a crossbow, and pulling the trigger.

It fired with a deafening _crack,_ and The Dreaded marvelled at the sight of his foe being launched off of his feet, rolling into a nearby ditch, blood oozing out his carcass.

"Shit! Get back!" One of the two remaining soldiers said through grit teeth, both having fallen back across the street. He reached for the radio on his vest. "This is Viper 3-1, target is armed with firearm. Discrepancy is gone. Requesting heavy aerial reinforcements, over."

The Dreaded couldn't hear the reply that came over the radio, but it was likely an affirmation. He couldn't take his chances, in the open like this. They'd likely be on him in only a couple of seconds.

Time was of the essence, if he wanted to escape.

He kicked the armoured truck before him with all his might, hoping that it would either distract or kill his foes across the road. He dashed down the road at a near inhuman speed, grabbing his bloodied sword from the fallen soldier's head with a wet squelch.

He quickly approached the hotel entrance that he had passed earlier, planning on storming it and using it as a means to slip away. His plans soon changed when the wooden double doors suddenly exploded off of their hinges, and over a _dozen _armed men swiftly stormed through the rumble and smoke.

He fired his shotgun with a single hand until it was empty, running all the while. Three men dropped dead, and a further two injured. The remainder opened fire.

Even at his top speed, he knew dodging would only delay finding _proper _cover. So he braced himself as he ran, gritting his teeth when several bullets found their mark in his back. Banishing the pain, he pressed onwards.

A quick glance to his left revealed a cafe with high glass walls, filled with dozens of tables and chairs. The Dreaded skidded to the side, charging through the nearest window before leaping over the main counter to the side.

Those who had chased him arrived mere seconds later, seven men with rifles raised at the shop. They all reloaded and cocked their weapons. "Light 'em up!" One of them barked.

An impressive barrage of gunfire spewed into the cafe, destroying the walls, windows, and furniture alike. A side glance revealed they were firing at the wrong side, leaving him safe from the gunfire.

Hundreds of rounds of ammunition spewed into the cafe, empty bullet casings littering the street.

The gunfire halted suddenly. Six empty magazines clattered onto the pavement, indicating they were all empty.

Now was his chance.

Propelling himself over the counter and landing before his foes, a powerful sweep from his blade was enough to behead the closest three.

The closest one alive to him fired the remaining four rounds of his rifle into The Dreaded's chest. He in turn slashed his rifle in half with a growl, then grabbing him by the neck, now his human shield.

The last three soldiers inadvertently peppered their sidearms into their comrade, his vest unable to withstand the dozen or so rounds striking him at once.

At the sight of their dead ally, they found themselves hesitating to shoot further, which proved to be a mistake. The Dreaded threw the expired corpse at the furthest enemy, it's weight knocking his opponent down. He quickly followed up with a slash across another soldier, dying with a painful scream.

The last man standing had approached his side, practically next to him, sidearm aimed at his head. He covered the barrel with his hand, the weapon's discharge striking it. A right hook across their jaw followed, then wrapping his arm around his neck, twisting it with a satisfying _snap._

As his victim's body slumped to the pavement, The Dreaded looked below to find the last one alive, unable to draw his gun from the weight of the body on top of him. He approached, slowly.

"Shit. No, _no, no, no!" _The man growled, struggling to move the corpse. He finally found an opening, drawing and aiming his pistol. "Fuck you," he said, firing the weapon.

The Dreaded deflected the round with ease. The pistol fired twice more, the first deflected, the other going wide. He kicked the gun out of his hands, levelling his sword at his foe's neck.

"**Why are you after me?"** He demanded, patience wearing shorter by the second. "**Who ordered you to do this?"**

"Sod off, you fucking Grimm piece of shit! How about you-!"

"**Silence." **The Dreaded demanded, twisting the sword through his neck. "**And it's **_**half**_ **Grimm." **

As he pulled the blade out, he heard an ominous humming sound closing in from the distance. Looking towards it, an Atlesian warship was approaching.

"**Hm. Someone's kicked the Lancer's nest."**

A harsh white light blanketed the street, revealing the bloodied bodies that surrounded him with a sudden clarity. He looked towards its source; a militarised Bullhead, sirens blaring, side gunners fixed on his position.

"_Stand down! We have you outnumbered!" _The pilot yelled through the aircraft's loudspeakers.

The Dreaded smirked.

"**Then it is an even fight."**

He launched himself into the air with all his might, aiming squarely at the machine. The gunner's turrets fired yet hit nothing. His hand met with the windshield, piercing it for grip. The pilot starred, wide eyed, even more so when a sword met with his chest.

The cries of the crew did little to block out the increasing noise of a second Bullhead, most likely following the first. He leapt off the remains of the hull as the Bullhead spiralled towards the ground, exploding in a plume of fire on impact, sealing the fate of those onboard.

His suspicions were proven true as a second Bullhead revealed itself, spotlights set on investigating the crash site below. With a running leap, The Dreaded sailed through the air towards the starboard gunner. His sword met with the unfortunate man's torso, and then the floor, locking him onboard. The Bullhead shook as it was suddenly thrown off balance. It's engines strained, it slowly lost altitude.

"We've lost Turqe!" Cried the opposing gunner. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The aircraft tilted to the left, violently so, almost throwing The Dreaded overboard. Instead, he fell into the open cargo bay, right beside the remaining gunner. Said gunner made to pull out his sidearm, but was promptly kicked out of his seat, falling to his death.

Taking note of the engines directly above, he thrust his sword into the left set of propellers, smoke and fire engulfing it almost instantly.

"**Such a stupid design,"** The Dreaded muttered before leaping out of the cargo bay, landing on the street below. He watched in satisfaction as the Bullhead tumbled and fell, crashing and exploding, much like the first.

The familiar whirring sound returned with a passion, seeming to approach from all directions. The situation was rapidly getting out of hand, to say nothing of the fortress that hung in the sky. He glanced to the right, noting an alleyway that descended into shadow, it led deeper into the slums, a maze of alleyways and tightly packed apartments. The perfect place to lose pursuers.

He moved with renewed purpose, enveloping himself in darkness as dozens upon dozens of spotlights lit up the city.

It was going to be a long night.

**~ Looks like Atlas isn't happy with Beacon being attacked. Interesting developments indeed. See you guys next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17: Everlasting Memory

**~ Welcome back, CaptainRyano here. It's been a while. Again. God I'm lazy.**

**It's not that I didn't try! I wrote and finished this chapter almost a **_**month**_ **ago, but I could never get to the final part of editing. And when I **_**did**_ **plan to work on it, I joined my friends on a 4-day bender. And **_**then**_ **the Nether update came out for Minecraft, and then my roof caved in, and my car was set on fire, and then my dog died-!**

**Ugh, enough of me, and onto the story. Strap yourselves in, kiddos.**

(=Chapter 17=)

This was not how things were meant to happen. Not at all.

When Jaune had saved Neo that dreaded night, he'd thought that the holy Brothers had blessed him, somehow earning their good graces.

But that had been far from the truth, he'd realised, merely an hour later.

He, as well as _hundreds _of others stood silent in the auditorium, donned in dark formal wear respectively. He'd stood in this exact room before initiation, his head filled with ideas of battle and glory. The place where teams and friendships were forged, destined to last a lifetime.

How naive he'd been.

"We shall now read out the names of the fallen," Ozpin announced from the stage. Even from where Jaune stood, he could see how exhausted the man was. No one would want to be in his position. To Jaune's right, Pyrrha stood stiffly, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. He offered his handkerchief, which she accepted, whispering her thanks.

On his other side Jaune felt a soft hand trace against his own. Gazing to the source was Neo, her face shielded by a dark black mesh. He felt himself relax a bit, not realising he was so tense. His fingers met with hers, intertwined.

"Scarlet David and Sage Ayana, of Team SSSN."

He didn't recognise the names, but that didn't matter. Someone did. Two lives wasted.

"Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember, of Team NDGO."

Another four lives, a whole _team, _gone in the blink of an eye. Jaune clenched his teeth, squinting his eyes shut. Neo squeezed her hand in a show of support.

"Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing, of Team CRDL."

Memories of his excursion to Forever Fall flooded into his mind, when he had fought and defeated his first Ursa. The first time he had truly proven himself. Despite their history, Jaune hoped Cardin was faring well.

"Velvet Scarlatina, of Team CFVY."

Jaune's entire body sagged. Flashes of fire, tears, and blood engulfed his mind like an unrelenting parasite. He took a ragged breath, and held firm.

He looked to Ozpin, who seemed to hesitate at the next name. He knew exactly who it was. He braced himself.

"...Nora Valkyrie, of Team JNPR."

Pyrrha, unable to keep her cries silent any further, almost fell to her knees. Jaune placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, his vision clouded by tears.

Ahead of him, Ren stood alone. It was something he had asked for, so he didn't push.

His head was down, his hands at his sides. His teammate seemed calm on the surface, yet to Jaune he seemed almost too composed. Like a coiled spring on the verge of snapping. He couldn't even imagine what Ren was thinking during a time like this...

"...Hell_oooo, _Remnant to Ren, you there?"

Ren's eyes sprung open in mild surprise. He looked to his side with a small smile. "Apologies, Nora, I was… distracted. Something wrong?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were focusing or were about to crap your pants," Nora replied with a cheeky smile, taking a sip from her punch. She then pointed to the dancing students before them, music blasting from the speakers. "Seriously though, what could distract you from all _this?_"

He hesitated, and Nora's features softened. "Ren…?"

"I'm… not sure. Call it a gut feeling, but _something_ feels off about tonight, and I'm unsure what it is. It's been lingering in my head since we got here."

She drew closer, directly in front of him. "Could it be your semblance?" Nora suggested in a hushed voice. Seeing his partner's concern, he managed to release the breath he'd been holding. "Possibly. I can't be sure."

"Well, you know what I think you need?" Nora said, falling back to her usual energetic self. "Some fresh air! That's what I always enjoy if I don't feel right."

Ren chuckled to himself, softly shaking his head. "That's only because you eat pancakes a dozen at a time."

"Lies and slander. C'mon," She said, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him towards the main exit.

The sounds of music and lively chatter faded into obscurity as the pair slipped past the large open doors, silently walking down a lone concrete path that surrounded the hall. A few armed Atlas guards stood on patrol nearby, watching over the area, rifles in hand.

"Come on, let's get some privacy," Nora suggested, no doubt referring to the guards. He looked at them, but shrugged. It was probably a good idea.

They found relative silence at the Beacon gardens that stood nearby, the large and varied plants offering a perfect spot away from the party that echoed in the distance. A single guard stood by the entrance, face hidden behind the visor of his helmet. He nodded their way as they entered. Ren politely nodded back.

Nora sighed to herself, taking a seat on a nearby wooden bench. "I feel bad for Pyrrha, you know," She said, head facing the night's sky. "She'd worked up her feelings right from the get go, and then poof! New girl comes and steals the show. It's kinda unfair for her, don'tcha think?" Ren hummed in agreement, joining Nora by her side. "I suppose you could say that."

Nora continued to ramble on about Pyrrha's relationship woes, he commented sparingly, content for her to do most of the talking. It was how the two of them had always operated, though it had been a while since coming to Beacon that they had time alone like this.

_It was a wonder she didn't pass out all the talking she's done._ Ren thought as he admired the stars. It was a few minutes more before Nora's tirade eventually lapsed into silence.

"It's a beautiful night," Nora said suddenly.

"It is," Ren replied simply.

Nora shifted closer beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment on it, merely adjusting his position so she was more comfortable. A small, yet visible smile grew on her face. It was only when she closed her eyes that he offered one of his own. Nora could be extreme at times, but her escapades would always serve to keep him on his toes. Dull moments never lasted when she was around, so it was rare for them to be like this.

It was… nice.

But something still didn't sit right with him, distracting him from the moment.

His head shot up as a chill went down his spine. Nora had noticed his sudden movement. "Something wrong?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"It's that feeling again. I'm still not sure what it is…"

"It's probably nothing, Renny," Nora said, rubbing his shoulder. "You just have the jitters or something."

Ren rose, gently letting go of Nora's side. She tilted her head as he walked towards the entrance. "Where are you going?"

"Just asking the guard something," He replied. Reaching the entrance, he poked his head around the corner, eyes narrowing.

"The guard's gone."

"And?" Nora said, appearing by his side. "There might be a shift change."

"I don't think so," Ren replied as he looked around the area, the lingering feeling of uncertainty returning. "We should check, just in case."

"Ugh," Nora groaned, rising to her feet. "I swear, if I'm underwhelmed, you owe me twenty lien."

Wasting no further time than was necessary, Ren exited, Nora reluctantly following in tow. He came to a halt once outside of the hedges, looking for anything that seemed out of place. In the corner of his vision he saw a brief moment of movement, a figure donned in some sort of dark overcoat, a mask covering his face. His suspicions now confirmed, Ren pressed forwards.

"Ren!" Nora half shouted, half whispered. "I really don't think this is a good idea. What if we get in trouble?"

"If we get in trouble, I'll take the blame," Ren replied in an even voice, not looking back. "If it's nothing, then we can go back." Nora seemed conflicted, but chose not to speak.

As they rounded the corner, Ren almost tripped when something soft hit his legs. He looked down.

It was a body, the same guard from before.

Nora gasped as she saw it, eyes scanning the area for the perpetrator. Ren removed the soldier's helmet, checking the man's neck for a pulse.

"Is he…?"

"Dead," Ren said, taking note of the discolouration around the neck. "Most likely strangled or a snapped neck." His eyes shot up as he heard a noise from ahead, closer to the main hall.

Ren began to sprint, much to the surprise of Nora, who failed to keep up in her heels and dress. As he rounded the next corner…

...The figure had vanished without a trace.

Ren knew better than to believe that his own eyes had lied to him. He pressed slowly forward, cautious.

Nora joined him by his side a moment later. "Shouldn't we tell the teachers?" She asked in a worried voice. Ren shook his head. "We will, once we catch whoever did this. We leave now, we leave the risk of them slipping away."

The music blasting from the main hall pounded through the concrete walls, making the ground pulse with the beat. One footstep after the next, Ren continued.

"Ren, I _really_ don't like this," Nora whispered, touching his shoulder. "We need to find a teacher." Ren opened his mouth to speak...

A weight suddenly pressed onto his chest, before a massive ball of fire struck him, launching him into the air. His aura protected him from the initial blast, but he felt it shatter as his body collided hard with the concrete ground, rolling several metres.

His ears were ringing, the sounds around him muffled and obscure. Pain lingered in every inch of his body, but he banished it, his muscles screaming out in pain as he attempted to rise to his feet. He crumbled back onto the ground with a yelp as he attempted to use his left arm, a sharp unbearable pain shooting through it.

Most likely a fractured bone, Ren realised, electing to favour his right instead.

Looking up, the main hall was completely encased in flames. A quick glance to where the bomb was revealed that it had somehow detonated _inwards, into _the structure.

Had it been the opposite, he and Nora would've been-

His eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet.

"Nora!" Ren called out, clutching his injured arm. "Where are you?! Talk to me!"

A weak cough came from the side, beside a pile of rubble. "O-over here…"

Rushing through the smoke, Ren found her immediately, then instantly wished that he hadn't.

She was sprawled on the ground, covered in rubble. The bricks were dark with her own blood.

Ren fell to his knees beside her, frantically pulling the debris off of her in an effort to free her.

"Ren…" Nora said shakily, her breathing ragged and unsteady.

"Stay with me, Nora! Just… just save your strength. I'll get you out of here."

He dug through the rubble with his bare hands, but as it was cleared away he saw the true extent of her injuries. Something sharp had punctured through her stomach. It was a grisly wound, large enough that her drained aura reserves wouldn't be able to support it. He attempted to assess the internal damage but any movement caused her to scream out in pain.

"Please… don't do that… again…" She wheezed between breaths. Her skin was almost colourless.

He faltered, unsure of what to do. Ren chose to keep her still, applying pressure to her wound.

"Somebody! Come quickly, please!" He cried out into the open, praying someone would hear him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

A bloodied hand gingerly met with his face, cupping his cheek so he could face her. Ren's eyes met with Nora's, his hand holding hers.

She smiled. "Hey…"

Tears brimmed down his face, but he didn't dare shy away.

"Hey."

His gaze met with the ground. There was a brief moment of silence, save for the nearby blaze and Nora's unsteady breathing.

"Ren?" He looked back at her. "...Promise me something..?"

His grip around her hand hardened. "Anything."

"Look… look after everyone while I'm gone, a-alright? Keep them safe. P-...protect them."

Ren nodded his head, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "Of course."

"...and...and look after yourself, okay? No matter what happens, promise me that you'll... s-stay strong…"

Ren took in an unsteady breath, then looked to her. "I promise."

Nora smiled to herself again, closing her eyes. "Good…"

Another brief silence. Ren took notice of her breathing getting weaker. He kept looking around, frantically scanning the area in hopes that someone would come to help.

"I…I love you," Nora whispered.

His gaze re-met with hers. "I love you too," He croaked.

Mustering the last of her strength, Nora lifted her arm in front of his face. With a weak smile, she poked his nose.

"...boop…"

Her energy spent, Nora's arm fell to the side with a gentle sigh.

She fell still, her smile fading away.

Ren's eyes widened, then squeezed shut. He prayed that this was all just a nightmare, that it wasn't real.

When he opened them again, his friend's lifeless gaze stared back at him.

He gracefully cupped her face, closing her eyes so she could rest.

Ren rose to his feet, clenching his shaking fists. As the pain threatened to overwhelm him, his semblance kicked in, dampening his emotions in an instant. It was like holding back a river that had already burst its banks. His emotions returned, sharper, and his semblance once again rose to meet it. It struggled to keep up with him. He didn't know how long he stood there, his anger and grief raging and feeding back into itself as the world blurred.

He looked up to the night's sky.

And then he screamed.

"...A part of me still just doesn't believe it. That it happened. That she's gone."

Jaune looked to the large quartz pillar, a golden plaque embedded in its front. There, at the entrance of Beacon, he and his friends stood beside her name.

_Nora Valkyrie._

Ren stood closest to it, a hand held on the name, back turned away from the others.

"She's not gone, not in spirit," Pyrrha said, softly patting Jaune's back. "No matter what, she'll be with us always. That's just how she is." Neo gave him a short side hug, squeezing his hand.

Jaune offered a weak smile. "I guess that's true," he replied.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Weiss agreed. Blake, Ruby and Neo all nodded as well.

"She was wild, fun, and maybe even a little bit crazy," a new voice from behind said, causing Ruby to gasp. "But in the end, she was our friend, no, our _family. _And we should never forget that."

"...Yang?"

Said girl gave a two fingered salute as everyone turned to her. "Hey guys. Miss me?" Ruby was on her before anyone could blink, almost knocking them both to the ground.

"I missed you so much!" Ruby squealed, giving her sister the strongest hug that she could muster. "I thought you were still in the hospital..."

"Officially, I still am," She replied with a cheeky grin, returning the embrace. "I'm set to be released in around two weeks time."

Her smile faded away as she looked to the others, and then the plaque. "...But then I heard what happened."

A brief moment of silence followed.

"So, does this mean that you're back?" Weiss asked her. Yang nodded. "So long as they don't realise I'm gone. Dad has it covered though, so everything should be alright. I hope."

She looked to the distant structures of the academy, seemingly reminiscent. "Besides, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Aww, that's a shame," Blake said with a smirk, nudging her partner's shoulder. "Just as I was getting used to Neo."

"Well I'm back, whether you like it or not," Yang replied with a roll of her eyes. Eyes which met with Neo's. "Speaking of which." She approached her, stopping with crossed arms. "So, you're that new girl I've been hearing about." Neo replied with a firm nod. Yang took a step closer.

"I have a lot of things to say to you. A lot of things to ask you, too, but now's not the time. For now, I'll just say one thing."

Neo didn't falter from her gaze, eyes narrowed.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her faster than she could acknowledge. "...Thank you," The blonde whispered into her ear. "Thank you, for protecting my partner, my sister... my friends." Neo seemed humbled, returning the hug.

A buzzing noise sounded from Jaune's pocket. He pulled out his scroll, as did Ruby with hers.

"Ozpin wants us to meet him in his office." Ruby said, looking to Jaune. He nodded, looking to Pyrrha and Ren. "He wants us as well. Something about the upcoming mission assignments." Weiss scoffed, not quite believing the words.

"Seriously? He wants to discuss that of all things right _now?_" She shook her head. "That's kind of a new low. It's barely been an hour."

The others murmured in agreement, not one of them disagreeing. Ruby took a second look at her scroll. "Well, it says he needs to talk to us about another matter, but it doesn't say what." She shrugged, and pocketed the device. "Maybe it's important?"

"Let's hope so," Jaune grunted, not wanting to see him in the slightest. "Guess we should get going then. Pyrrha, Ren?"

"I'm good. Let's go."

"..."

"...Ren?"

He turned around to face his friends, partially lowering his face in a vain attempt to hide the emotions that were bubbling on the surface. Jaune and Pyrrha approached him, intent on embracing.

"No!" He shouted, stretching out his arms to stop them. It worked, the pair stopping in their tracks.

Ren's heavy breathing relaxed, and he let out a ragged sigh. "...I'm sorry. I… I'm just not ready to leave just yet. I need a moment."

Jaune opened his mouth to speak.

"Alone."

His mouth shut, but nodded in understanding regardless. "Okay. Take as long as you want, alright?" He patted his friend's shoulder. "Whatever helps."

Ren nodded slightly, before turning back to the plaque.

Knowing that nothing else needed to be said, Jaune gestured for the others to follow him and leave. They did, beginning their walk to the dorms.

Jaune spared Ren a final glance before he left. He hadn't moved from his position, and though he couldn't see his friend's face, the hand resting on Nora's name had curled into a fist.

Neo took Jaune's hand in hers, gently guiding him away.

Oh, how Ozpin _despised _days such as this one. Days where the dead had been buried, the fighting had stopped, and the fallout had settled…

And then everyone moved on.

How many times had he done this? Hundreds of times? Thousands? He certainly couldn't remember the first, and regardless of how much he trained, or how many plans he made… The knowledge he had gained was meaningless. Death was an inevitability.

Except for him.

Even now, he could feel the weight of his many lifetimes, resting on his shoulders.

It made him feel like he should give up some days.

But deep down he knew that he couldn't. The task burdened upon him was the will of the Gods. And he?

He was merely their instrument.

The _ping _of the elevator shook him back into reality. He banished any doubts or sorrows from his mind, knowing now was not a time to show weakness.

He forced on a present, yet gentle smile as the doors opened, seven students exiting from the cramped elevator. "Hello, everyone. How are we all feeling?"

"Sore," Yang replied, popping and cracking her arms as she stretched. "Seriously, sir, you need a bigger elevator." Ozpin chuckled to himself. She was making an effort to be cheerful, so he took the humor in stride.

"I'll be sure to look into the matter, Miss Xiao Long. I'm actually surprised to see you here, if I'm being honest. Were you not supposed to be released in a fortnight or so?"

"I was, but they let me go early," Yang said, avoiding eye contact. "Guess I recovered quicker than they thought."

"_No doubt the doctors will have something to say about this…" _Ozpin mused. He hid the smile that was forming by taking a sip from his mug.

"Very well. Onto why you're here; As you've no doubt heard, the upcoming field assignments shall be continuing as per schedule. Normally, in a situation like this, I would cancel any and all excursions away from Beacon, but have chosen not to."

"Why?"

Ozpin, as well as everyone else, turned to Jaune. "Why keep the missions going? Why ignore what happened?" He took a firm step forward closer to Ozpin. "Why can't we mourn the death of our friend?"

A tense silence ensued, Ozpin taking note of Jaune's clenched fists. He was angry, and understandably so. He reminded Ozpin of himself, back when he was younger.

"Trust me when I say there's nothing more I want in this world than to let that happen." Ozpin sighed. "But we must always remember: We're Huntsmen. We must stand strong against the darkness, remain vigilant for threats. But most importantly…"

He turned to face the window, overlooking the city of Vale.

"We must protect those who cannot protect themselves. The people are scared. And who can blame them? Beacon, the impenetrable fortress responsible for protecting them, was attacked. Fear runs rampant throughout the city. And as the old saying goes, where there's fear…"

"...There's Grimm." Pyrrha finished.

"Indeed. The people need us now, more than ever. It will be up to us to protect them. Hence, why the missions shall proceed." He turned back to face them. "However, your mission shall be different. And, dare I say it, more important to you."

The group exchanged confused looks amongst each other. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked, sounding skeptical. Ozpin tapped a button on his desk, a holographic projection appearing before them all. It showcased a series of images, all of Beacon mere minutes after the attack. The once pristine academy was shrouded in a thick haze of smoke, fire burning away at the buildings to the west.

"Despite Beacon's best efforts, we have been unable to determine just _who _is behind the attack. All our current investigations have turned up with nothing."

"Could it have been the White Fang?" Blake said hesitantly. She had been silent up until now, and was looking down at the floor, her shoulders hunched. Was it from shame? The circumstances surrounding her past could, he considered, lead her to feel more responsible than most.

"I doubt that they were directly involved in the attack itself." He said, quick to nip those feelings in the bud. However, we have evidence to suggest they were responsible for supplying the explosives." He tapped the button on his desk again, the images changing into an array of ruined roads and buildings.

"Mountain Glenn. Patrolling huntsmen reported sightings of White Fang soldiers in the area, moving stolen arms, ammunition, and most notably, dust. With their presence a sudden surge of Grimm has increased tenfold." Ozpin shut of the projection, the screen fading away. "Miss Rose, Mr Arc, your teams shall be joining together during this expedition, under the supervision and instruction of _two _high-class huntsmen. Your objective will be to investigate the area, and see if you can uncover the Fang's operation. With any luck, we'll be able to put an end to their plans… and finally avenge those who we lost." He turned to face them. "Am I understood?"

"Yes," Ruby replied with a serious nod. Jaune said nothing, but nodded as well.

"Outstanding. Now, one final matter before you leave. Regarding your teams." Ozpin gestured to Yang. "With Miss Xiao Long back, she shall return back to her original position on her team." Where Yang's face visibly brightened at the news, Ruby's twisted into worry. "But… what happens to Neo?"

"Fear not, for I have an idea for her. That decision, however, is up to you," Ozpin said, nodding at Jaune. The young man's eyebrows rose, unable to hide his surprise. "Up to me..?"

It was a few moments before his eyes widened in realisation. "You… you want her on _our_ team?"

"Quite so. I'm aware that having a new teammate so soon would only spark... problems. But I'm hoping that a familiar face will solve this issue."

Jaune seemed bewildered, Neo much the same. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "Uh...thank you, Headmaster. That does make sense... But what about Ren's say in all of this?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Your concerns are well placed," Ozpin said, turning his attention to them all. "However… Ren was informed prior to this meeting. He said to leave the decision to the _rest_ of his team."

"He already knew…"Jaune frowned, something small passing behind his eyes. He trusted that the implications were not lost on the young man. For a few moments he didn't speak, before turning back to his partner. "You're okay with this, Pyrrha?"

The girl shifted nervously as all eyes turned to her. "...Yes," She finally answered after a moment. "I don't think anyone will ever properly replace Nora, but… it doesn't mean we should leave that void empty. Does that make sense?" To her relief, everyone seemed to agree with her. She found herself surprised as she looked down, Neo's arms tightly wrapped her body, head nuzzled into her shoulder. Slowly, Pyrrha returned the embrace, softly patting her back.

"Well said, Miss Nikos. One final decision to make before you leave, Mr Arc. Would you rather me keep your team's original name? I… understand if you would want it changed…"

"...No. Leave it the same," Jaune replied, something in his voice sounded different. "I… I'd like to remember her that way." Pyrrha, along with everyone else in the room, nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Team JNPR it is."

"Jaune, where are you taking us? It's late."

"Just trust me, Pyrrha. This is more important than you think."

Pyrrha gave her partner a suspicious look, but chose to drop it. He had been acting unusually for the past hour, insisting he and the rest of the team travel to Vale in the middle of the night, and not giving a proper explanation as to why. Neo seemed contempt with his idea, following it without a hint of hesitation nor question. It struck Pyrrha as unusual at first, before remembering how they were a couple now. Jealousy reared its ugly head once again, but she forced it away. Now was not the time.

Her gaze settled on Ren, who strayed behind the group. His eyes were set on the ground, hands in his pockets as he followed without saying a word. He didn't say anything when they met up back in the dorms, and was barely able to nod when he was told that Neo was his new partner. In fact, he hadn't said much of anything at all, but Pyrrha couldn't blame him. She could only image what was going through his head during a time like this.

Her gaze shifted back to her environment, and the aged buildings that surrounded them. Most parts of Vale had been in lockdown since the attack at Beacon. Rumours of Atlas' military storming the streets had been circulating around the media, but nothing concrete had been found.

"Alright, we're almost there. Just down here."

_Here_ seemed to be an alleyway.

Pyrrha was about to ask why they had to go down an _alleyway_ of all places, but chose to not mention it. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jaune," she said instead. "This whole thing is making me worried."

"Don't worry Pyrrha. Who we're about to see will solve all of our problems." He smiled at her, but it didn't seem genuine. More like he was sharing a joke that only he was in on. It unsettled her, but she asked her next question anyway. "And just _who _are we meeting?"

"**You're meeting me," **said a deep voice from behind them, causing her to jump. Emerging from the shadows, face hidden from view, The Dreaded stood before them. She hadn't even noticed his presence.

"**I'm going to kill whoever murdered your friend." **

**~ God damn, I feel evil for writing this. Shoutout to Frescko for the idea in the reviews. Have a suggestion of your own? Chuck it down in the reviews, and I'll consider it. **


	18. Chapter 18: Bridges Burnt

**~ Welcome back, CaptainRyano here. This chapter is a tad bit shorter than usual, but the chapter following should be longer. And if all goes well, the chapter after **_**that **_**should be nice and girthy. Hopefully. **

**Anyways, onto the story. Enjoy! **

(=Chapter 18=)

"...You what?" Pyrrha looked on in shock, staring at the large figure that stood before them. Her eyes darted to Jaune, who didn't shy away from the hooded man. In fact, he seemed familiar with his presence, judging from any lack of uncertainty. Neo was much the same, remaining at Jaune's side. Ren however, looked neither worried or uncertain.

He seemed intrigued.

"What is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha demanded, a firm grip held on Miló from underneath her jacket. Who was this figure, and how did he know of Nora? His stance resembled that of a Huntsman, but in a sinister kind of way. He seemed unfazed with her on the verge of drawing her weapon. Jaune noticed her distress.

"Pyrrha, calm down please," He said, reaching out his hands in an effort to placate her. "He is willing to help us. Put your weapon away."

She found herself conflicted, eyes roaming from him to Ren. Jaune seemed genuine, and Ren…

Ren just stared, a curious look on his face.

Her gaze settled on the figure, hood obscuring his face, and the shadows of the alleyway doing well to hide his details. Whoever he was, he didn't want to be seen.

Which was exactly what she wanted to know.

"Tell me his name." She demanded. Jaune's winced.

"I… I can't tell you that."

Pyrrha's frown deepened. She didn't like this, not at all. "And why's that?"

Jaune chose to remain silent. She saw Neo's hand twitch a fraction, almost in anticipation to reach for her own weapon. The air felt tense, as nobody dared to make a move.

"Why are you doing this?"

To her surprise, it was Ren who broke the silence. His face was neutral, stoic even. "Why would you choose to help us? Why help us avenge Nora?"

The figure shifted closer, yet his hood did well to mask his identity. "**Those responsible for your friend's death have big plans for Vale. Big plans for the whole world, in fact. It's my intent to stop them." **

Pyrrha's brow creased. "The White Fang plan to cause chaos?" She asked, as they had been the ones blamed for the attack on Beacon. The figure scoffed, shaking his head.

"**No, this is something much bigger than them. Something **_**much**_ **worse."**

"And let me guess, you're not going to tell me who it is unless…what, I join your cause?"

"**Yes."**

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed on the hooded figure. Her mind reached out for something, _anything_ that might give a clue as to who this was…

_**4 Weeks Prior, 9 Days After Dock Attacks**_

_A gentle knock on the door made itself heard, as Ruby shifted herself upwards in her bed. She wasn't expecting any visitors. _

"_Ruby? You awake?" Asked Pyrrha, peeking her head through the door. "Pyrrha!" Ruby chirped, arms outstretched as if she could hug her from across the room. The champion girl chuckled, and gave in to the embrace. _

"_Hello, Ruby. How have you been? Keeping well, I hope?" _

"_As much as I can manage," Ruby replied, nodding to her bandaged legs. "Doctor Tsune says that I should be able to walk around properly by the end of next week, so that's cool. How about you?" _

"_Things have been pretty quiet, actually. Everyone's gone back home during the holidays. Even Nora and Ren have gone off camping somewhere in Forever Fall. It's just me and Jaune. Well, when I see him, that is." _

_Ruby smirked. "Trouble in paradise?" _

_Pyrrha's attempt to remain nonchalant at the comment failed miserably. She crossed her arms, looking away. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." _

"_Uhuh." Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows. "You're not a very good liar, Pyrrha." _

_Said girl sighed in defeat. "That obvious, is it? Makes me wonder how he hasn't noticed, yet you have."_

"_Boys are silly like that. I'm sure he'll get the memo soon, so don't lose hope yet." Pyrrha smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot." _

"_Speaking of... why'd you come to see me? Not that I'm complaining." Ruby rushed to add. Pyrrha chuckled. _

"_Well that's good to hear at least. As for why I'm here, I had a question that's been plaguing my mind. Something only you can answer." _

"_Oh," Ruby said, surprised. "Well, uh, fire away then! Or… question away? Whatever." _

"_It's about when you were at the docks, looking for Blake… is that alright?" Ruby's smile faltered a bit, but she nodded regardless. _

"_Alright… Weiss told me about what happened. Your fight with… that Huntsman, or criminal, but she neglected on some details." She drew herself a little closer to Ruby. "I want to help with catching him, and bringing him to justice." _

_Ruby was surprised at her eagerness to join their hunt, but bit her lip in thought. Pyrrha was trustful, right? She could be trusted. _

_She nodded to herself, and looked to the invincible girl. _

"_Well, Ozpin called him 'The Dreaded', and... and said he was responsible for slaughtering hundreds of innocent lives…"_

Pyrrha's eyes widened in realization.

This man was the figure who had attacked Ruby. Who had hurt Weiss. Who had crippled Yang…

This man- No, this _monster..._ was The Dreaded.

She brought out Miló and Akoúo̱ in a flash, transforming the former into its rifle form, her sights trained for the head of _him._

Neo drew her own weapon as well, legs bent and ready to move if provoked. The Dreaded held a hand on his longsword, ready for a fight.

"Guys! Please!" Jaune cried out, rushing between the three with his arms outstretched. "We're all fighting for the same thing here. Let's not hurt each other over a disagreement!"

"Jaune, do you realise just _who_ this is?" Pyrrha said through gritted teeth, weapon held firm. "He's the one who attacked Ruby! And Weiss, and Yang!"

She expected a shocked reply, but was instead met with silence. Her eyes drifted to him, and his guilty expression betrayed him.

"You... you _knew?_" She asked, rage building inside of her. With shaking hands she withdrew her aim on The Dreaded…

…and set her sights on Jaune.

"This _bastard _hurt our friends, and you _knew?_" Her heart pounded in her head, but it went ignored. "He _crippled_ Yang, and _you fucking knew?!_"

His silence was answer enough, as his gaze shied away from the furious look on her face.

With a sigh, she lowered Miló, but didn't stow it. Her eyes met with The Dreaded. "Do you speak the truth when you say you will find who attacked Beacon? Who killed our friend?"

The figure before her lowered his weapon, his stance relenting, but holding firm. "**Absolutely," **He answered.

She held her gaze with him for a moment, before looking back to Jaune. "You're not the person I thought you were, Jaune," She said, sounding disappointed more than anything else. "Whatever you are doing, I want _no _involvement with. We could have found who killed Nora with the Headmaster's help, yet you chose… a criminal? A terrorist?" She shook her head. "Regardless of what I think… I do hope you find them. But if I hear of anymore _horrible _things related to you," Pyrrha said, pointing to The Dreaded, "Then I tell Ozpin. Then, I tell _everyone_."

A moment of tense silence ensued. This was not a matter for discussion or debate. Their silence told her that they understood.

She began to walk away. "C'mon, Ren. Let's not stay any longer than we have to."

"...No."

A chill went up her spine when she heard his reply. She turned back, her eyes widened.

"I'm staying with them," He said in an even voice, standing by Jaune's side. "I will find out who attacked Beacon. I will avenge all who were slain." His eyes hardened as he looked to The Dreaded. "And I will _kill_ whoever murdered Nora."

The Dreaded chuckled. It grew louder, into a full scale laugh. He approached Ren, and gripped him by the shoulders.

"**Perfect." **

"Well hey there, good lookin'. You come here often?"

The waitress giggled, sporting but a thin black singlet and a skirt _way _too small for her. She placed a hand to her chest. "I work here. Maybe you should get your eyes checked… old man."

Said man merely cackled at the statement. "_Old?_ Heh, I guess I am a little old. But with age comes… experience, if you know what I mean."

The waitress' eyes lowered yet her smirk grew, as she inched closer. "Well then… I suppose I'll have to find out whether that's true." The man took a large swig from his drink, before rising to his feet.

"Took the words right outta my-"

A ringtone from his pocket cut the conversation short, and he growled to himself when he saw who was calling. "Sorry," He muttered to the waiting waitress. "I need to take this." She hid her disappointment well, simply nodding before attending to another task across the room. With an annoyed sigh, he accepted the call.

"Damn it, Oz, I was in the middle of something here. Why'd you have to call now?"

Ozpin chuckled. "_So sorry to have disturbed your activities at… what is it? Nearly 2 AM in Vacuo? It must have been important, I'm sure."_

His voice practically dripped with sarcasm. Qrow grumbled to himself, reclaiming his seat at the bar. "It was going to be…" He muttered under his breath, reaching for his drink.

"_You're not currently in a bar, are you?" _Ozpin asked, causing his hand to pause mid air. "_Why did I even ask, of course you are. How rude of me to consider otherwise."_ Qrow chuckled to himself, hardly able to find it in him to be offended. "Heh. Guilty."

"_I'm calling to inform you on your next assignment. You will be watching over a team of first graders who plan to visit Mountain Glenn," _He said, causing him to groan.

"Perfect, you want me to babysit a bunch of kids. Mountain Glenn, though… You sure they're up for the challenge?"

"_Regional champion Pyrrha Nikos is on the team, and the others are certainly no pushover. With you watching their backs, they should be fine." _

"Ah, so I'm _not _looking after the team with my nieces on it. I don't know whether that's a blessing or a curse." Ozpin chuckled. "_I'm sure you'll manage, Qrow." _

"Any particular reason why _I'm _doing this though, Oz? I can certainly handle it, but this is more of a job for Bart, or Port. Hell, even Glynda."

"_I need someone with more… versatility, who can react quickly if things were to go bad. I need someone I trust. The leader of the team, Jaune Arc, has become somewhat of an associate to one of our enemies." _

"...Her?" Qrow asked in a lowered voice.

"_No, not her. Someone who hits a bit closer to home with you, Qrow." _

His eyes narrowed as he eyed his drink. "Raven?"

"_Not quite," _Ozpin replied, a wave of relief washing over him. Raven with a _kid_, after abandoning Yang? Sounded like his worst nightmare.

"Well if it's not Raven, then it's not close to home, Oz." Qrow said with a small smile, shaking his head. "Hit me," He said, as he took a large swig from his drink.

"_Jaune Arc is in contact with The Dreaded."_

Qrow almost spat out his drink, punching his chest so he could breathe. He was on his feet not a second later, throwing triple the cost of his drink to the bartender. He didn't care. Nearby onlookers went ignored as he booked it for the exit.

"The _Dreaded," _Qrow spat once he had made it outside. "The _cunt _who hurt Ruby. The bastard who broke Yang's bloody _back_. Please tell me you're sending me to kill this little dipshit."

"_...No," _Ozpin answered dryly. "_That would only cause more problems. And, it's a tad bit extreme." _

Qrow scoffed to himself as he looked around the area, two buildings mere metres apart, both overlooking a massive sandstone canyon. "Whatever, I get why you need me for this one. Not just Grimm I'll be on the lookout for."

"_Quite so. How soon can you get to Vale?"_

"The Bullhead ports are closed," Qrow replied, kicking off of the back wall, and climbing onto the roof, breaking into a full sprint.

"_Ah, I see. I'll send my personal Bullhead to-"_

"No time," Qrow growled, crushing the soft tiled roof underneath his feet as he sped up. "I'll fly there myself. See you soon, Oz."

With that he pocketed his scroll, just in time to leap off of the roof, and into the massive, barron canyon. His body morphed as he fell, converging into a much smaller, feathered mass.

The night sky echoed the caw of a crow as he flew far away from the town.

**~ Budda bing, budda boom, another chapter is done. Despite it being a bit shorter than usual, I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. Also, seeing as it is worth mentioning, ****Tsune** **is an original character created by the one, the only, Coeur Al'Aran. Credit of her goes to him. **

**Also, the next chapter of my other story, **_**A Comforting Embrace,**_** will be released in a couple minutes. So stay tuned for that.**


End file.
